


Королева вампиров должна умереть

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Tykki



Series: ББ-квест 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: В мире, где великую империю основал не Ромул, а Рем, Британский остров только один, а Мария Магдалина - пятая в ряду канонических Евангелистов, есть магия, есть всевозможные волшебные существа, а ещё есть законы мира, которые все никто доподлинно не знает, но по которым предполагается жить так, чтобы как можно меньше мешать друг другу. Вампиры никогда не понимали, зачем так делать, так что их страна - постоянный источник несчастий для людей, особенно для их ближайших соседей. Правда, полвека назад на трон взошла новая королева, и она попыталась ужиться с окружающими, как это вообще возможно для вампиров.А вот теперь её убили, и неизвестно, не потянет ли это за собой всю её страну.





	Королева вампиров должна умереть

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Queen of Vampires Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748897) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki)

> \- оридж вдохновлён [циклом фиков "Дети Ночи"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/31929). Читать фики для понимания не нужно (и даже вредно, т.к. если их события и упоминаются, то происходили они уже не так и с другими людьми), в первую очередь взят сам сеттинг  
\- "Евангелие от Марии" и "Пистис София" реально существуют, цитаты приведены по переводам [с Русской апокрифической студии](http://apokrif.fullweb.ru); хотя в тексте макси нет ничего о библейских персонажах, что уже не было бы написано в канонических Евангелиях и Евангелии от Марии, людям религиозным читать с осторожностью  
\- идея магии троп и Странников взята из комиксов "Books of Magick" Нила Геймана, но творчески переработана  
\- постоянные отсылки к артуровским мифам  
\- кроме Логруса, который, конечно, взят из амберского цикла Роджера Желязны, но просто за созвучное название  
\- есть упоминания рабства, убийств и пыток, но ничего графичного

— С каких пор у фэйри — человеческие имена? — скорее устало, чем враждебно спросила вампирша, и Мария внимательно посмотрела на её лицо, не прикрытое обычным гламуром и потому довольно заурядное. Про гламур вообще забыло большинство встреченных ей при королевском дворе Логруса, что свидетельствовало о том, как же они на самом деле потрясены. Всем было известно — вампиры жить не могут, не окутывая себя всевозможными чарами привлекательности.

— Ни с каких, — сказала она, хотя её собеседницу, похоже, не интересовал ответ. Она совсем замкнулась в себе с того момента, как вместе с Марией вошла в опустевшие королевские покои. — Но неужели вы думаете, что я назову вам настоящее?

Вампирша махнула рукой, снова и снова поглядывая на широкий балкон, у входа на который они стояли.

— Просто могли выбрать что-то другое… — пробормотала она. И вновь посмотрела на балкон.

Мария взглянула туда же. Рассвет только занимался, серебря росу на простых серых камнях, не украшенных ничем. Собственно, на балконе вообще было пусто, если не считать бронзовых перил. И не имелось никакого укрытия, а значит, эти первые солнечные лучи уже несли боль для вампиров, рискнувших показаться снаружи, и смерть для тех из них, кто тут же не спрятался обратно.

— Расскажите мне, что произошло, — твёрдо сказала Мария. — В конце концов, я прибыла для расследования.

Вампирша кивнула, но не проронила ни слова, продолжая смотреть на балкон.

— Лилия, — позвала её Мария, подавляя желание сказать, что вампирские имена не так уж отличаются от человеческих и что такое имя среди людей она тоже встречала.

— Она стояла вон там, — глухо откликнулась вампирша, показывая на центр балкона. — Три ночи назад я зашла в покои моей королевы, чтобы помочь ей приготовиться ко сну. И она стояла вон там, и вот так же светало, но было пасмурно. Её Величество сильнее нас всех, и я не забеспокоилась сперва, хотя видела струйки дыма, которые от неё исходили. Но я подумала, что, может быть, это какой-то её эксперимент… А потом она посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась… и в этот момент облака разошлись, и её окатило солнечным светом, и она… она…

Тёмное лицо вампирши исказилось. Она могла бы и не договаривать — след из сажи на балконе был заметен даже отсюда.

Но Мария, прибывшая ко двору накануне вечером, уже пообещала тем, кто её принял тогда, что выяснит все детали. Поэтому подсказала:

— И вы увидели, как королева Рагнэйлт умерла. И, так как больше никого рядом не было, вы предположили, что она покончила с собой.

Первый раз Лилия посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, отрываясь от созерцания балкона.

— Увидела — да, увидела, всё верно, — кивнула она. — Но ничего подобного я не предполагала. Я знала мою королеву больше двух веков. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах она не покончила бы с собой. И зачем ей? Она всего пятьдесят лет как взошла на трон, и эпоха её славного правления только начиналась. Не важно, был рядом кто-то или нет, — если Её Величество королева Рагнэйлт умерла, ответ тут возможен только один. Конечно же, её убили. И ваша задача — выяснить, кто именно совершил это чудовищное злодеяние.

Мария вздохнула, сцепляя руки в замок за спиной. Расследование обещало стать долгим и трудным.

Но, в конце концов, она знала, на что шла.

***

Оглядывая собравшихся при дворе на следующий вечер, Мария старалась мыслить беспристрастно. Логрус был уникальным королевством — единственным, где основное население состояло из вампиров; и, по очевидным причинам, закрытым для посторонних. Обратное тоже было верно: вампиры никогда не стремились покидать родную страну надолго, даже если охота на границах с людским землями и являлась здесь любимой забавой.

Но до того, как королева Рагнэйлт заключила мир с соседями, в Логрусе очень мало знали о культуре даже ближайших государств.

В какой-то мере они не знали о чужих культурах и сейчас. Да, появились новые одежды и причёски, но любой гость с той стороны Границы легко увидел бы, что это скорее маскарад, чем последовательная мода. Колеты и современные платья с низкими вырезами и пышными юбками продолжали соседствовать с сюрко и блио, а главным достоинством ткани вампиры всё так же почитали яркость. Сейчас, когда мало кто пользовался гламуром, было видно, что далеко не все аккуратно обращались со своей одеждой, и это странным образом гармонировало с состоянием замка — всё-таки, несмотря на разноцветные красивые гобелены, он обветшал, и человеку в нём жилось бы неуютно из-за постоянных сквозняков и сырости. Вампиры же просто таких мелочей не замечали, как не замечали, что ковровая дорожка на полу начала расползаться десятки лет назад. Но зато в зале вперемешку с гобеленами висели картины, автопортреты в основном, ведь изображение себя давно стало одним из любимых пристрастий вампиров. А ещё блестел отполированный без всякой магии бронзовый ажурный трон, ведь монархи заслуживали всего самого лучшего, похоже.

Мария прошла через зал насквозь, спокойно встречая взгляды любопытных глаз. Больше всего её интересовали глаза золотистого цвета: это, да ещё крайне смуглая кожа были отличительные признаки королевского рода Логруса. И невозможно, чтобы никто из принадлежавших к этому роду не задумался, что трон опустел и кому-то нужно его занять. Марии очень хотелось посмотреть, как дальше разыграется этот спектакль.

Лилия ждала её неподалёку от трона. Сегодня она уже успокоилась и больше так не отвлекалась — хотя, конечно, они и не стояли больше у балкона, где умерла Рагнэйлт. Лилия тоже была смуглой и золотоглазой — но пока что в ней не читалось нетерпеливого честолюбия и стремления захватить власть. Впрочем, никогда не знаешь, и всё-таки она была одним из доверенных лиц покойной королевы…

— Мы получили новости из Логрии, — негромко сказала Лилия, стоило Марии приблизиться. — Род Артура знает. Они выражают соболезнования, — её губы скривились, — и сообщают, что к нам прибудет посол. Надо же, как внезапно решили о нас вспомнить и фэйри, и люди…

— Вряд ли так уж внезапно, — указала Мария. — Королева Рагнэйлт первая в Логрусе протянула другим руку… дружбы, — заминка не укрылась ни от Лилии, ни от неё самой, но в целом даже самые изощрённые дипломаты редко называли вампиров дружелюбными. — Неудивительно, что её смерть беспокоит всех. Не говоря уже о том, какие колебания в магии она может вызвать. Я начала измерения ещё вчера и надеюсь завершить их до того, как этот людской посол прибудет. Посмотрим, что он или она скажут. Может быть, с их стороны тоже стало заметно какое-то возмущение: я опасаюсь, что из-за этого события границы могут нарушиться. И я не только о Границе с Логрией.

Лилия покачала головой, снова выглядя слишком устало для практически бессмертного существа, которое должно жить практически беззаботной жизнью.

— Поторопитесь с измерениями, — посоветовала она. — У вас меньше времени, чем вы думаете.

— Разве? — удивилась Мария. — Людям потребуется несколько дней для того, чтобы добраться сюда…

— Я догадываюсь, кого они пошлют, — Лилия вздохнула. — И он не человек. На самом деле, я полагаю, что он прибудет очень скоро после письма…

Словно в ответ на её слова, двери зала заскрипели и распахнулись — Мария приподняла брови, потому что уже знала по опыту, как тяжело их открывать. Вампиры посмотрели в сторону звука, но многие, похоже, знали, кого ожидать, как и Лилия. Либо их всех просто слишком охватила апатия. Мария и так второй день чувствовала себя как в сонном царстве.

Однако новоприбывший принёс с собой бурю эмоций, почти видную вокруг него невооружённым глазом. Это был невысокий бледный молодой логриец с сединой, явно не полагавшейся ему по возрасту, одетый в довольно богатый дорожный костюм и с кинжалом на поясе. За ним маячил ещё один обладатель смуглой кожи и золотистых глаз, но ощущение силы исходило именно от бледного и седого.

— Это правда? — с порога потребовал гость, не похожий на вампира, но совсем не боявшийся тех, к кому прибыл. — Рагнэйлт умерла?

Если бы у Лилии могли болеть зубы, наверное, именно такое выражение лица у неё тогда бы и было. Но тем не менее она скользнула навстречу гостю, в первый раз за эти два дня наконец пользуясь магией теней на глазах Марии.

— Это правда, лорд Джошуа, — сказала она, раскидывая руки и склоняясь ниц. — Ваша сестра умерла. Вы пришли заявить свои права на трон? Потому что мы от вас этого ждали.

Гость отшатнулся, словно она его ударила, и едва не натолкнулся на своего спутника, который оскалился в подобии улыбки и поддержал его под локоть.

А логрусский двор оживился, глядя на этого Джошуа, и Мария увидела, как то там, то здесь замерцали первые проблески гламура. Она сузила глаза, ожидая, что скажет гость, но он молчал, изумлённо глядя на Лилию.

А потом замотал головой, отфыркиваясь, словно от воды.

— Какого чёрта, в самом деле? — изумлённо сказал он. — Поговорим об этом позже. Пока я хочу знать только одно — кто убийца?

— А разве не вы? — спросила Лилия довольно спокойно для вампирши, и Марии только и оставалось, что сжать зубы и постараться не выругаться.

Вампиры были известны своей импульсивностью. Не только ею, конечно, но и ею тоже: никакой другой из человеческих и волшебных народов настолько не повиновался сиюминутным порывам. Это затрудняло общение с ними для всех, даже для восточных фей, известных своим спокойным отношением ко всему происходящему в мире. Поэтому Мария не удивилась обвинениям, брошенным Лилией. Вот логриец удивился и возмутился, это было видно по лицу; но, резко набрав воздуха для ответа, он тут же его выпустил. Видимо, даже к вампирам можно было привыкнуть.

— Я не убивал сестру и пришёл только за тем, чтобы узнать, кто её убил, ни за чем больше, — сказал он, с некоторым усилием сохраняя нейтральный тон. — Вы должны были получить послание о моём прибытии. Со мной грамоты, заверенные королевской печатью Логрии и подтверждающие мой статус. Который я менять не собираюсь.

Хотя его слова звучали искренне, недоверие на лице Лилии не пропало. Но она выпрямилась и кивнула, давая ему дорогу, и он прошёл до середины зала, не отворачиваясь, когда кто-то встречался с ним взглядом. Пустой трон и Мария, стоявшая неподалёку, удостоились самого пристального его внимания, но спросил он всё же снова Лилию:

— Так к кому мне обращаться? Кто говорит от лица всего Логруса?

— Никто, — мрачно ответила женщина. — Но вручите ваши грамоты мне, лорд Джошуа. Её Величество не желала ссоры с вашей страной, поэтому пока что я тоже не буду ссориться.

Спутник Джошуа сделал шаг к Лилии и прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Мария не слышала его слов, но, судя по усмешке, он говорил примерно то же, что она думала: ссору как раз и начинают так, как начала Лилия. Но та нетерпеливо встряхнула волосами, ничего не ответив и глядя только на Джошуа. Тот молча достал бумаги из заплечной сумки и протянул ей, не приближаясь. После секундной паузы та скользнула к нему и взяла бумаги, хотя и не стала их разворачивать.

Для вампирского двора приём посла прошёл очень неплохо. Даже из толпы на него никто не бросился, хотя иногда они перешёптывались и делали в его сторону нетерпеливые жесты.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, по каким причинам сюда прибыла фэйри? — подчёркнуто ровно спросил Джошуа, не глядевший на Марию, но определённо её заметивший.

— По тем же, что и вы, — недружелюбно ответила Лилия. — К тому же смерть нашей королевы, не оставившей наследников, вызывает слишком большое возмущение в тонких материях, видимо. Суд фэйри хочет его исследовать и определить дальнейшие действия.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Джошуа, теперь уже оборачиваясь к Марии и приближаясь к ней на несколько шагов. — Хоть что-то рациональное. Могу я узнать, с кем имею дело?

— Зовите меня Мария, — улыбнулась ему она.

И он не только удивился, как при словах Лилии, но и неожиданно растерялся.

— Как странно слышать библейское имя от волшебного существа, — заметил он, моргая. У него были длинные красивые ресницы.

Мария равнодушно пожала плечами:

— Я просто взяла одно из наиболее распространённых у вас имён.

— Мою мать звали так же.

— Как я сказала — распространённое имя, — она наклонила голову. — Вы дампир, не так ли, лорд Джошуа? Или мне называть вас принцем?

— Да, дампир, что очевидно, — кивнул он. — У нас с Рагнэйлт общий отец, но моя мать была человеком. И это не делает меня принцем Логруса, спасибо. Мой дом в Логрии.

— Но королевский род Логруса его признал, — сказал голос из его тени, а потом из неё поднялся его спутник, ещё секунду назад стоявший на другой стороне зала. — Поэтому вопрос про трон, право слово, понятен.

Не глядя ни на кого, кроме Марии, Джошуа повторил:

— Я не собираюсь занимать трон Логруса. Зато я готов предложить любую посильную помощь в поисках убийцы Рагнэйлт. Может быть, сосредоточимся на этом?

Его спутник опять усмехнулся и не ответил.

— Конечно, сосредоточимся, — согласилась Мария. — На этом и на том, какие последствия наступят для всего мира.

— Хорошо, — Джошуа напоследок скользнул по ней взглядом и повернулся к собравшимся в зале. И, несмотря на заявление, что на трон он не претендует, скомандовал, словно король: — Расскажите мне наконец, как всё произошло. С самого начала.

***

_Никто точно не знал, когда на Альбионе был основан Логрус. Вампиры не вели летописей, а людей, деливших с ними остров, слишком долго заботило выживание, а не сохранение точных дат. Скорее всего, права была Галлия, отделённая от Альбиона одним только проливом и утверждавшая, что вампиры решили объединиться примерно тысячу и сто лет назад. Логрия, амбициозно объявившая себя наследницей той самой погибшей Логрии Артура, насчитывала около семи сотен лет. До неё на острове существовали и другие королевства – но Логрус давно их пожрал, чаще всего в буквальном смысле. На троне Логруса сидел король, не терпевший людей ни в каком виде и истребивший бы их всех в округе, если бы у вампиров нашёлся другой источник пищи._

_Но всё-таки вампиры были не всесильны. И всё-таки люди тоже владели магией, и что-то в их вере, видно, гармонировало с законами мира, поскольку освящённые вода и серебро тоже оказались им в помощь. Прибавив к этому бегущую воду и очень сильное желание выжить, основательница Логрии создала Границу – не просто линию на песке или узор на карте, а настоящую преграду для вампиров, не дающую им переходить из своей страны в людскую. Препятствие не являлось абсолютным, его можно было прорвать, если приложить достаточно усилий, но вместе с патрулями и стражами оно позволяло хотя бы иногда спать по ночам спокойно._

_Женщина объявила себя потомком Артура и Гвиневеры, и сказала, что пришла вернуть порядок в жизнь людей на Альбионе. Легенды не говорили, что у Артура и Гвиневеры были дети, они говорили как раз обратное; но никому не хотелось сомневаться в той, кто первой предложила реальную помощь. И так было основано королевство._

_Семь веков существования Логрии – мало по меркам волшебных существ, но бесконечно много для людей, соседствовавших с вампирами. Об этом не забывали никогда, и оружие в Логрии носили все, и готовились защищать свою жизнь тоже все. Лучшие из воинов основали орден Рыцарей Христа, призванный бороться с вампирами и любой другой нечистью, которая встанет на пути молодого королевства. Цель казалась благородной не только тем, кто жил в Логрии и не мог или не хотел отсюда сбежать: из-за моря однажды прибыл солдат, назвавшийся Абрахамом Ван Хельсингом, и предложил свои услуги короне и Рыцарям. Тогда они ещё не знали, как им повезло: Абрахам оказался отличным стратегом и неутомимым охотником на вампиров, а членство в ордене дало ему дворянство и возможность говорить на равных с теми, кто возглавляли Логрию._

_Абрахам закончил свою жизнь магистром Рыцарей Христа, а его род стал вторым в Логрии, уступая только царствующему. Его потомки стояли по правую руку королей Логрии, всегда поддерживая их, но не претендуя на трон. И регулярно кто-то из них становился магистром Рыцарей Христа, снова подтверждая, что никто не умеет так сдерживать любую нечисть, как Ван Хельсинги._

_До Джошуа Ван Хельсинга никто из них не был нечистью сам. _

***

Когда Мария только вступила в Каэр Ливелид, замок королевы Логрии, два вечера назад, всё уже случилось, но не все ещё об этом знали. Однако новости расходились как круги по воде, и вместе с ними расходился страх. Один раз, довольно недавно для вампиров, у них уже погибал монарх... но Рагнэйлт тогда подхватила корону раньше, чем кто-то что-либо успел понять, и настоящего ужаса Логрус не познал.

Не то, что сейчас.

— Её Величество последнее время редко выходила из замка и даже из своих покоев, — снова рассказав о сцене смерти Рагнэйлт, Лилия смотрела в никуда. — Когда я спрашивала, она говорила, что занимается решением древней и сложной загадки и распутает её любой ценой. Может быть, всё случилось из-за этого. Но я думаю, её кто-то околдовал и убил. Никакая древняя загадка не повлияла бы так на королеву Логруса.

Они всё ещё стояли у трона, и придворные слушали их, затаив дыхание. Даже странно — никто до сих пор не прервал Лилию возгласом или замечанием; потому Мария и считала, что вот сейчас они жили в настоящем ужасе, настолько, что изменяли всем своим привычкам.

— Древняя загадка… — почти прошептал спутник Джошуа, и Мария перевела цепкий взгляд на него:

— Вам это что-то говорит?

— Может быть, — он неуютно поёжился. — Но если это то, о чём я думаю, Лилия права: оно не могло так повлиять на Рагнэйлт. Дело в чём-то другом.

Лилия определённо удивилась тому, что он с ней согласился.

— А я думала, вы ухватитесь за возможность обвинить во всём неизвестную древнюю магию. Лишь бы огородить своего дампира от подозрений.

— У меня есть имя, — сухо заметил Джошуа Ван Хельсинг. — Раз уж я его не скрываю, называйте его.

Мария спрятала улыбку: Джошуа сейчас красиво напомнил о храбрости, присущей его роду. В мире, пронизанном магией, имена имели власть, и прилюдно называть настоящие рисковали только смельчаки, глупцы… и вампиры, разумеется. Последние, впрочем, считали, что слишком сильны, чтобы их можно было как-то подчинить с помощью имён, и в целом — не без причин. Большинство же остальных проживали жизнь не под тем именем, которым их нарекли при рождении, или предпринимали много мер, чтобы защититься от влияния. Мария знала, что Ван Хельсинги выбрали второе. Чтобы показать: они не слабее своих врагов.

Иногда им наверняка приходилось об этом жалеть.

— Так что это за загадка? — спросила она спутника Джошуа, удерживаясь от того, чтобы проверить, насколько защита самого Джошуа сможет противостоять её чарам. — Вы знаете?..

— Тео, — пришёл на помощь он. — У меня тоже есть имя, и его тоже можно называть.

Когда он это говорил, они с Джошуа подчёркнуто не смотрели друг на друга. И вообще, похоже, друг друга едва терпели. Мария чуть приподняла брови, наблюдая за этим, но её больше интересовало другое:

— Так что это за загадка, Тео?

Он обвёл взглядом залу, где на него смотрело очень много внимательных глаз, и пожал плечами:

— Об этом я предпочту поговорить без такой толпы свидетелей. И, кстати, после того, как вы докажете, что действительно ли присланы судом фэйри, Мария, — он усмехнулся ей в лицо. — Не только Лилия подозревает, что Рагнэйлт убили и что убийца мог сразу после этого прибыть в Каэр Ливелид и притвориться расследующим её смерть.

Джошуа схватился за голову, зашипев себе под нос что-то нелицеприятное, но Мария рассмеялась:

— Вы думаете, я убила королеву Логруса? Я польщена. Мои собственные верительные грамоты тоже у Лилии — вам решать, настоящие ли на них печати. Что до обвинения… я могу поклясться, но это мало поможет, да? И всё же я клянусь: у меня не было никакой заинтересованности в смерти королевы Рагнэйлт, и я её не убивала.

Золотистые глаза впились в её, но, кажется, ответ удовлетворил Тео, потому что он кивнул и сказал:

— Хорошо, допустим. Пока ничего нового не узнаем. Но я всё же предлагаю перейти куда-нибудь для продолжения этого разговора. И заодно посмотреть те верительные грамоты.

— Если Лилия согласна, — подчеркнула Мария, ненавязчиво напоминая, кто сейчас хоть как-то принимает решения в Логрусе.

— Да, мне интересно узнать, что скажет изгнанник, — отрывисто проговорила та, поворачиваясь к дверям. — Пойдёмте ко мне.

— Я не изгнанник, — возразил Тео ей в спину. — Ну, с тех пор, как Рагнэйлт отменила мой приговор, по крайней мере. Лилия, не будьте мелочной. Мы на одной стороне.

Если в шелесте теней, которыми обратилась вампирша, скользя к выходу, и прозвучал ответ, его никто не понял.

_Иллюстрация by **[Seppia](http://seppia.diary.ru/)**_

***

«Фэйри» было названием, употреблявшимся здесь, на острове, который разделили между собой Логрус и Логрия. В других странах их называли по-другому, но в целом эти слова означали одно и то же: волшебный народ, отстранённый от обычной земной жизни. Последнее качество было ключевым, потому что по виду и особенностям представители этого народа могли сильно отличаться между собой, сильнее, чем люди, родившиеся в разных местах. В Ямато и Жёлтой империи их считали духами-небожителями, достигшими просветления, но на этой стороне мира чаще полагали, что они всегда были такими, с самого начала были созданы с неполной связью с миром, и это выводило их из-под власти некоторых его законов, а ещё делало идеальными наблюдателями и, если придётся, судьями.

Даже вампиры или вервольфы предпочитали не ссориться с фэйри без лишней необходимости и, случалось, принимали их суд. И их приговоры.

Сейчас Мария чувствовала, как окружающие её пытаются разгадать, что она такое. Она выглядела как человек — больше, чем кто-то из вампиров, больше, чем даже Джошуа Ван Хельсинг. В её чертах угадывалось восточное происхождение, но тёмно-рыжие, почти каштановые волосы были уложены в слишком простую для той же Жёлтой империи причёску. Одета она вовсе была в дорожное платье, какое могла бы надеть логрийская дворянка.

Печати на её бумагах не вызвали сомнений даже после самых тщательных проверок. Несмотря на вольное отношение практически всех волшебных существ к человеческим культурам, они переняли у тех уважение к письменному подтверждению личности и статуса. Даже демоны в Аду блюли договоры, подписанные надлежащим порядком.

— И всё-таки, почему? — спросил Джошуа, когда покои Лилии окутала пелена заклинаний, не дающая подслушать или проникнуть внутрь. — Монархов без наследников убивают часто. И часто это вызывает колебания в магии их стран. Но суд фэйри редко присылает кого-то расследовать.

В гостиной Лилии он и Тео смотрелись чужеродно. Слишком… по-человечески. Комната была обставлена ещё более скудно, чем покои Рагнэйлт, где хотя бы были диваны вокруг длинного стола и ларцы по углам; а здесь — просто несколько хаотично расставленных кресел разного вида, письменный стол и большое зеркало в оправе. Дверь в спальню, к безопасности которой в Логрусе относились очень ревностно, была задрапирована бархатными портьерами. Лилия, стоило ей войти, зажгла лампу и почти слилась с мягкими тенями, которыми наполнилась гостиная. Понятно было, что тени для того и предназначены. Но двое логрийцев остались полностью видимы, нарушая всю гармонию комнаты.

— Но Логрус — волшебная страна, — возразила Мария на слова Джошуа. — Одна из немногих, оставшихся на свете. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

Он фыркнул через нос:

— Волшебная… Это страна нечисти.

— Тёмная магия — всё ещё магия, и здесь нашли приют не только вампиры, — она повела плечом. — А от вас, лорд Джошуа, слышать такое вообще странно. Даже если забыть о том, кто вы, разве Логрия не в мире с Логрусом и разве не вы, как я слышала, возглавляли множество переговоров, что к этому привели?

— Прошу прощения, — он даже ненадолго опустил глаза. — Упрёк справедлив. Лилия, я не хотел никого оскорбить. Боюсь, смерть Рагнэйлт выбила меня из колеи.

Вампирша бледно улыбнулась, но сумела не огрызнуться в ответ. Мария отдала должное её выдержке; хорошо, что в такой момент хоть кто-то из вампиров оказался способен вести себя ответственно. Ответственно по меркам вампиров.

— Я хочу узнать, что известно Тео о загадке, которой занималась Её Величество королева Рагнэйлт, — медленно, подбирая слова, проговорила Лилия, и Мария отдала ей должное ещё раз: это уже было достаточно дипломатично и по человеческим меркам.

— Да… — протянул он. — Не сомневаюсь, что вам интересно, хотя в последние минуты я много думаю, а стоило ли поднимать эту тему. Лилия, скажите, вы за прошедшие пятьдесят лет не успели связать себя узами брака?

Она гордо вскинула голову, словно оскорблённая тем, что он её об этом спрашивает. Или, возможно, что спрашивает о чём угодно.

— Нет, — тем не менее коротко ответила она.

Тео кивнул:

— Хорошо. Так проще. Но я был бы признателен, если бы за пределы ваших комнат ни слова не вышло. Пока, по крайней мере. Может быть, потом, когда мы узнаем, как именно сейчас обстоит дело с этими материями…

— Стоит ли вообще рассказывать? — спросил Джошуа, изучая вазу с засохшими цветами на столе гораздо внимательнее, чем она того требовала. Судя по поджатым губам, он знал, о чём пойдёт речь.

— Если суд фэйри прислал следовательницу, они и сами скоро узнают, — ровно заметил Тео. — Мы сэкономим время… да и, признаться, меня беспокоит, что сейчас с магией Логруса, если Рагнэйлт что-то всё-таки распутала.

— Мы могли бы заняться этим сами…

— Уже не могли бы, — прервала Лилия, которой этот обмен фразами надоел, похоже, мгновенно. — Разговор уже начат. Давайте его закончим.

— Здраво, — согласился Тео. — Ну что же… если вкратце, Рагнэйлт хотела избавить Логрус от магии всех уз, поскольку они вовсе не часть нашей натуры. На самом деле нам навязал их Изначальный.

Лилия отшатнулась от него, зашипев, и Мария могла понять, что вызвало такую реакцию.

Узы. Те, кто знакомились хоть чуть-чуть с культурой Логруса, в первую очередь узнавали именно о них. А в последние полвека страна немного приоткрылась даже для людей, так что об узах и вовсе начали писать трактаты. Кто-то находил тему очень романтичной, кто-то — довольно отталкивающей (хотя последние, признаться, были и в меньшинстве). Но обсуждать было интересно и тем, и другим.

Потому что речь шла вот о чём: хотя у всех народов, конечно, образовывались связи между родственниками, супругами и теми, кто был друг другу чем-то обязан, но именно у вампиров эти связи основывались не на привязанности, а на магическом императиве. За соблюдение которого могла полагаться, а могла не полагаться награда, но за нарушение которого всегда следовало наказание, иногда — вплоть до смерти.

На самом деле Логрус давно возвёл узы в культ. Согласно этому культу вампиры были выше всех остальных жителей этого мира именно потому, что у них родство и свойство обладают действительно важным значением, которое невозможно отбросить просто так, по прихоти.

И их браки, как правило, действительно заключались один раз и навсегда.

— Я предупреждал, что рассказывать не стоит, — заметил Джошуа, отходя к креслу у стены и опускаясь в него. Кресло было чудовищно массивно, и он почти утонул в нём, но с места не сдвинулся. — Она не захочет поверить.

— Как вы смеете! — Лилия оскалила зубы, глядя на Тео. У вампиров это всегда смотрелось внушительно.

— Подождите, — успокаивающе попросила Мария, всё же стараясь не касаться разъярённой хозяйки покоев и вообще не подходить к ней близко. — Может быть, позволим ему сначала рассказать подробнее? Вряд ли он сказал бы подобное шутки ради. Что до вас, — она покосилась на Тео. — Нельзя же так просто говорить кому-то, что основы его мировоззрения на самом деле не существует!

— Для меня это давно не основа мировоззрения, — пожал плечами тот. — Рагнэйлт возненавидела отца, как только узнала, что он сделал, и со временем я стал её понимать. Это всего лишь оковы. Нам было бы лучше без них, вот только без них мы бы не стали единым государством и, скорее всего, уже вымерли бы. Поэтому Изначального я понимаю тоже.

Лилия выглядела так же, как выглядел бы Папа Ремский, скажи ему, что Христа не существовало, а пять Евангелий написаны самозванцами.

— Жаль, вас не убили… — протянула она.

— Но меня убили, — он хмыкнул и показал на кресло, в котором укрылся Джошуа. — Вон он убил. А Рагнэйлт воскресила. И как раз впервые вплотную начала изучать природу всяких уз. Пока не вышла на деяния седой старины и собственного отца. Хотите, расскажу детали? Я когда-то активно помогал Рагнэйлт в исследованиях.

Мария удивлённо приподняла брови: Тео как бы между делом упомянул о том, что вообще-то не происходило ежедневно даже в Логрусе. Да, вампиров было трудно убить до конца, и при определённых условиях их можно было вернуть с того света. Но только при определённых. Довольно сложных и специфических.

— Я слова лишнего от вас слышать не хочу, — процедила Лилия.

— Тогда попробуйте послушать Рагнэйлт, — не отставал Тео. — Полвека назад она точно вела записи и наверняка продолжила позже. Поищем их? Она сама расскажет вам куда больше, чем я, будь она хоть десять раз мертва.

Марии показалось, что Лилия сейчас на него бросится, и она попробовала если не разрядить обстановку, то сменить тему:

— Право же, обязательно это сейчас обсуждать? Не спорю, вопрос интересный, но пока нас волнует другое…

— А это и есть другое, — донёсся из кресла хмурый голос Джошуа Ван Хельсинга. — Тео отвлёкся и не говорит главного. Узы — конечный результат сложной схемы заклинаний, которая была создана Изначальным, чтобы его подпитывать. Когда он умер… место в этой схеме заняла Рагнэйлт. Что происходит сейчас — я и сам не знаю, а если Рагнэйлт ещё и эту схему расшатывала…

— Без неё Логрус может обрушиться сам в себя, — закончил Тео. — Ну как, теперь вы хотите поискать записи?

***

Разумеется, в королевских покоях они ничего не нашли. Слишком просто. Если Рагнэйлт и проводила где-то ритуалы и исследования — то точно не здесь, иначе остаточные следы магии выдали бы это сразу.

— Лилия, а вас ведь действительно слушаются в Логрусе, — заметила Мария, глядя, как та открывает очередной ларец и после запирает его магией. — Вы уверены, что это лорд Джошуа претендует на трон, а не вы?

Седой логриец замер, словно такая мысль ещё ему в голову не приходила, и уставился на Лилию.

— Вы действительно фэйри? — пробормотала вампирша. — Вы, кажется, пришли не расследовать, а сеять раздор…

— После того, как вы, Лилия, меня встретили, вот кто бы говорил, — указал ей Джошуа.

— А потом ты сам обвинил нашу фэйри, — напомнил Тео, выходя на балкон и не сводя глаз со следа из сажи. — Круг замкнулся, похоже.

— Конечно, давай, переложи всё на меня, — раздражённо откликнулся Джошуа, выходя в соседнее помещение — спальню Рагнэйлт. Мария там уже была, а вот Лилия с Тео не заходили, хотя гостиную они осмотрели тщательно. — Тебе за полвека ещё не надоело?

— Как иначе выжить в нашем счастливом браке? — едко сказал Тео, стоя где стоял. Джошуа его уже или не слышал, или предпочёл сделать вид, что не слышит.

— Вы в браке? — удивилась Мария. — По вам и не скажешь… но не в вампирском же?

— Именно в нём, — всё таким же тоном ответил Тео. — Что заставляет меня ещё сильнее любить те самые узы, которые столь сильно боготворит Лилия.

— Вы можете хоть минуту помолчать? — попросила та, не скрывая злости. — Мне хочется вас выставить отсюда после каждого вашего слова.

— О, только выставить? — он повернулся, сверкнув улыбкой. — Да мы уже почти друзья — ещё недавно вы хотели меня убить, кажется. И, кстати, Мария, отвечу на ваш вопрос: Лилия, может, и желала бы занять трон, но она очень не близка по крови к Рагнэйлт. Я вот куда ближе, второй в очереди, собственно, всё-таки двоюродный кузен. Хотя и мои права блекнут перед правами Джошуа, конечно.

— То есть два ближайших претендента на трон Логруса — логрийцы? — задумчиво уточнила Мария. — Однако… Думаете, кого-то из вас Логрус примет?

Тео пожал плечами:

— Меня — точно нет. Это если бы я сам захотел. Но мы отвлеклись — давайте продолжать поиски. Какой-то ключ к разгадке здесь всё-таки должен найтись.

Проблема состояла в том, что не так уж много где можно было искать: в гостиной они перевернули всё, а спальня была обставлена практически по-спартански — всего одно кресло, кровать и трюмо. Не было ни одного места, где бы они уже не смотрели.

Поэтому и молчание не затянулось.

— И всё-таки мне не нравится, что вы выбрали это имя, — проворчала Лилия, в упор глядя на Марию. — Раз вы знаете его, то не можете не знать — это та человеческая святая, которая начала придумывать заклинания против нас.

— «Я была схвачена, хотя не схватила. Меня не познали, я же, я познала, что всё подлежит разрешению, будь то вещи земные, будь то небесные», — процитировала Мария, с пониманием кивая. — Конечно, я знаю о Магдалине. Хотя вы не правы — она не придумывала заклинания лично против вас. Просто учила людей, как сражаться с тёмными силами. О вампирах в её Евангелии не говорится. Повторюсь, это всего лишь очень распространённое людское имя. Да и мне нравится, что Магдалина говорила о законах мира.

— «Все существа, все создания, все творения пребывают друг в друге и друг с другом; и они снова разрешатся в их собственном корне. Ведь природа материи разрешается в том, что составляет её единственную природу», — нараспев прочёл Джошуа Ван Хельсинг, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Хотя, строго говоря, это слова Христа. Но именно Мария Магдалина их записала, о да. Мой род всегда почитал её личной святой в том числе и за это.

— Чудесная дискуссия, — Тео снова смотрел на сажу, и лицо у него было непроницаемо. — Джошуа, ты нашёл что-нибудь?

— Вообще говоря, да, — спокойно кивнул тот, и, осознав его слова, все повернулись к нему. — Идёмте со мной. Рагнэйлт спрятала какую-то шкатулку прямо у себя на кровати.

Мария пошла первой, а вот Лилия с Тео чуть заколебались. Похоже, идти в спальню Рагнэйлт их смущало, и Джошуа, заметив это, бросил через плечо:

— Вы хотите что-то найти или нет? Как-то не время для лишнего почтения.

— Подданные не заходят в место отдыха монарха без приглашения, — сквозь зубы объяснила Лилия.

Джошуа вздохнул:

— Я помню, что вампиры считают спальни очень личной территорией, и это понятно, учитывая ваш крепкий сон … но сейчас там всё равно пусто, а у нас общее дело, помните?

— Погодите, — Мария посмотрела на вампиров. — Традиции могут быть на чём-то основаны… вы боитесь наказания?

— Не моментального, — покачала головой Лилия. — Но…

— Рагнэйлт убили, — резко сказал Джошуа. — Нам надо понять, кто это сделал, и узнать, что она разворошила в ритуале уз. Ради этого можно на некоторое время перестать уважать традиции.

— Ты особенно отличаешься неуважением к традициям, если речь идёт о Логрусе, а не Логрии, — заметил Тео. — Уважай ты традиции Логруса, мы бы не были сейчас в браке из-за твоей ошибки.

— Уважь я традиции Логруса в тот момент, ты бы всё ещё был мёртв, — поджал губы Джошуа. — Да и меня как-то больше занимала мысль, что ты меня подчинить пытаешься. Мы можем не ударяться сейчас в воспоминания?

Тео глубоко вдохнул и вошёл за ним и Марией в спальню Рагнэйлт:

— Можем.

Лилии потребовалось больше времени, чтобы преодолеть порог, так что к тому моменту остальные трое уже рассматривали шкатулку, проявившуюся на подушке. Рагнэйлт не спала на кровати в ночь перед своей смертью — постельное бельё было не смято. Значит, она положила сюда шкатулку и пошла на балкон?.. Или шкатулку положили её убийцы?

— Как вы смогли увидеть здесь что-то? — спросила Лилия, наконец присоединяясь к ним. — Фэйри осматривала спальню Её Величества…

Джошуа кивнул на небольшой бурый круг на полу и символы вокруг:

— Я заклял поиск на свою кровь. Она у нас с Рагнэйлт достаточно общая, чтобы это помогло. Будете проверять, не сам ли я сейчас эту шкатулку принёс?

— Не сам, — сказала Мария. — Я вижу, что она стоит непотревоженной как минимум три дня.

— Тем не менее пусть проверят, — предложил Джошуа. — На сегодня нам всем хватит подозрений, по-моему.

Лилия проверила. Тео просто стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

Ритуал подтвердил слова Марии.

— Получается, Рагнэйлт хотела, чтобы шкатулку нашли вы, лорд Джошуа? — спросила та. — Или, думаете, на других это тоже сработало бы?

— Не сработало бы, — вместо него ответила Лилия. — Тут чары близости. Открываются на кровь родителей, супругов… или братьев с сёстрами. Лорд Джошуа, мне кажется, вам же следует и взять эту шкатулку.

Она говорила словно нехотя, но по крайней мере не пытаясь его в этот раз в чём-то обвинять.

— Я тоже так подумал, — кивнул Джошуа. — Но без вас не стал.

В два шага преодолев расстояние до кровати, он осторожно поднял шкатулку. Она была покрыта блестящим чёрным лаком без рисунка… и замка на ней не было.

Ничего не произошло, когда Джошуа её взял.

— Заперто, конечно, — Джошуа попытался её открыть, а потом надкусил палец и позволил капле крови упасть на крышку. Она осталась на месте. — Эх, я надеялся, что снова поможет…

— Дай я посмотрю, — предложил Тео, подходя к нему и забирая шкатулку… или пытаясь забрать. Последовала вспышка, и он зашипел от боли.

Шкатулку, взлетевшую в воздух, машинально поймала Лилия.

На этот раз вспышки не было.

— Какая избирательная магия… — сказала Мария, на всякий случай отступая на шаг. — Даже не знаю, хочу ли я тоже дотрагиваться…

Лилия, не слушая её, уже вовсю колдовала над шкатулкой, но та не поддавалась. Джошуа присоединился к ней, хотя и это успеха не принесло.

— Это определённо магия Её Величества, я узнаю почерк, — покачала головой Лилия. — И, видимо, она не хотела, чтобы шкатулку мог открыть кто угодно, — она взглянула на потиравшего руку Тео. — Но раз мне чары вреда не причиняют, я могу заняться тем, чтобы их вскрыть, есть, в конце концов, надёжные, пусть и долгие ритуалы... если только лорд Джошуа сам не хочет?

— Забирайте, — разрешил он. — Я лучше продолжу ритуалы с моей кровью. Если я достаточно хорошо знал сестру — это не последний сюрприз, который она нам оставила. Возможно, придётся перерыть весь Каэр Ливелид.

— А я тогда проверю, какие сети заклинаний плелись в замке достаточно недавно, — сказала Мария. — Если Рагнэйлт решила разрушить такой древний и могущественный ритуал, она обязательно должна была сотворить что-то огромное, призванное поймать высвободившуюся магию. Может быть, её чары тоже помогут нам осознать, куда нужно приложить усилия в первую очередь, чтобы не допустить катастрофы.

— Главное — успеть обнаружить всё вовремя, — мрачно заключил Тео.

***

Стоять в одиночестве в занимающемся рассвете было приятно. В эти часы Мария могла остаться одна и подумать, что делать дальше. Вокруг неё колыхалось море магии, ставшее заметно более неспокойным за последний день. Она постаралась утихомирить его, но, пока трон Логруса пустовал, все усилия были бесполезны. Паутина древних заклинаний, опутывавшая страну, действительно грозила обрушиться вовнутрь, как предрекал Тео, и Мария невольно поёжилась, потому что в таком случае в безопасности не остался бы никто, даже она.

Балкон Рагнэйлт, на котором всё так же виднелись следы сажи, оставался главным источником всего непокоя. То, что на нём произошло, угрожало Логрусу, и, прослеживая магические волны вокруг, Мария ясно понимала: что-то нужно предпринять в кратчайшие сроки. Пусть меры будут временными — неважно, главное, чтобы они были. Для восстановления равновесия нужно было посадить кого-то на трон.

Вынырнув из размышлений и исследований магической структуры страны, Мария поняла, что времени успело пройти изрядно. Давно рассвело окончательно, и неяркое утреннее солнце золотило камни стен, ещё более очевидно показывая, как замок стар и требует перестройки. Ночные тени всё-таки скрывали и трещины, и некрасивые пятна плесени и мха. Но Логрус был ночной страной, и мало кто видел его замки при дневном свете.

Рядом скрипнула дверь, и вслед за Марией на солнце вышел Тео.

— А, вы здесь, — кивнул он, не удивившись. — Я так и подумал, что вы не захотите бродить среди спящих.

— Вся страна сейчас спит, — рассеянно пробормотала она, отводя глаза.

— Не вся, Джошуа со своими ритуалами по замку бродит, да и люди-рабы вон наверняка бодрствуют, — рассудил он. — Что вы отворачиваетесь? Неуютно смотреть на вампира, которого не сжигает солнцем? А я думал, фэйри видели и не такое.

— Фэйри видели и не такое, — согласилась Мария. — Однако на вас смотреть всё равно странно… Знаете, когда мы уходили из тронного зала, я заглядывала в умы придворных и видела воспоминания о вас, о лорде Джошуа, о Лилии… Она давно не менялась, лорд Джошуа тоже с определённого момента перестал, но вы… когда вас видели здесь в последний раз, вы были гораздо моложе.

Мужчина рядом с ней скривил губы в усмешке, но Мария видела, что ему вовсе не весело.

— Я в Логрусе не был почти пятьдесят лет, — сказал он. — Конечно, меня тут помнят младше, чем я есть теперь.

— Что такое пятьдесят лет для вампира? — тихо спросила она. — Серьёзно, даже ваш супруг-дампир изменился меньше вашего.

Тео пожал плечами:

— Джошуа, по-моему, вообще нашёл возраст, в котором себе нравится, и решил пока на нём остановиться. Или это кровь Изначального так себя показывает. Рагнэйлт выглядела ещё моложе его, а ведь она была старше на два с половиной века.

— Вы уклонились от ответа, — мягко заметила Мария.

— Вопрос, положим, был довольно философский, — фыркнул он. — Но хорошо, хорошо, я понимаю, что вы хотите узнать. Я старею быстрее с тех пор, как солнце, святая вода и прочие тому подобные радости перестали причинять мне вред. А они перестали, потому что я решил попробовать жить по законам мира чуть больше, чем принято среди вампиров. Неужели я первый такой, и вы не видели этого раньше? Вот уж не знаю, считать ли себя героем или глупцом…

— Вы не первый, но до вас я действительно раньше не видела такого сама, — на этот раз Мария смотрела на него в упор. Тео ещё не был стар, отнюдь, в пересчёте на человеческие года он выглядел лет на тридцать пять, но это были непростые тридцать пять, что только подтверждали седые нити в чёрных кудрях вместе с горькой складкой у губ .

И Тео совершенно ничего не скрывал под гламуром. Не из-за растерянности или траура, как другие его сородичи, — не похоже было, что он вообще им пользуется. И одежда на нём была свежей и аккуратной потому, что он привык за этим следить, а не благодаря наброшенной поверх иллюзии.

Иными словами, на человека он был похож куда больше, чем на вампира, и сейчас Мария видела это ещё яснее, чем ночью в покоях Лилии.

— Сколько вам лет? — с любопытством спросил он. — Или у фэйри проще спросить про тысячелетия?

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Даже фэйри не так часто живут тысячелетиями. Мне всего несколько столетий.

— Но вас послали сюда, — вскинул брови Тео. — Не нашлось никого старше?

— Рагнэйлт было меньше трёхсот, когда она взошла на трон, — указала Мария. — А ведь она открыла для Логруса новую эпоху. Не всё зависит от возраста.

— Да, только её новая эпоха может сейчас умереть вместе с ней, — нахмурился Тео. — Если, конечно, прежде не разрушит весь Логрус. Я уже начал чувствовать, что сеть местных заклинаний нестабильна, вы, верно, поняли это ещё раньше? Если Рагнэйлт пыталась распутать ритуал, то ничего удивительного. Скоро поймут остальные, и даже если Лилия им решит не говорить о причине, начнётся паника.

— Интересно, что обо всём этом знаете вы, но не те, кто живёт в Логрусе, — вежливо выразила удивление она.

— Так вышло, — и на сей раз отвернулся уже Тео.

Мария ничего не сказала, но они оба думали об одном и том же: что примерно полвека назад, до того, как навсегда покинуть страну, он был фаворитом королевы Рагнэйлт.

— Вам безразлична смерть королевы? — не выдержала она. — Вы бросили мне обвинение в убийстве, но о самой смерти ничего не спросили и ничего не сказали…

Вампир улыбнулся ей ослепительной улыбкой, вмиг вернувшей ему всю слегка поблекшую красоту.

— Это абсолютно не ваше дело, фэйри, — бархатно проговорил он. — Ищите виноватых, да, но в это не лезьте. Моё отношение к Рагнэйлт — только моё.

***

_…Пятьдесят лет назад Рагнэйлт сидела в кресле в своих покоях, кусая губы и глядя, как перед ней меряет шагами комнату Тео. Уже занималась заря, и между плотными шторами просочился тонкий солнечный луч. Тео остановился и подставил ему руку. И почти не поморщился, когда кожа зашипела, сгорая._

_– Прекрати, – сказала ему Рагнэйлт. – Этим ты ничего не добьёшься, а мне не нравится запах._

_Тео убрал руку от луча и посмотрел на королеву Логруса._

_– Мы ничего не сможем сейчас сделать, – заключил он. – Ритуал Дракулы распутывать долго и сложно, а пока он действует, действуют и все узы. Включая узы моего брака с Джошуа. Кара за их нарушение настигнет меня раньше, чем ты поймёшь хотя бы половину измышлений твоего отца._

_– Я буду закрывать тебя, пока могу, – устало сказала Рагнэйлт. – Успокойся, Тео. Я – законная правительница Логруса. Его магия не может пойти против меня. Перестань метаться и иди сюда._

_Он запустил руки в волосы – и остался стоять на месте._

_– Ты так только навлечёшь беду и на себя, – с болью в голосе проговорил он. – И магия всё-таки может пойти против тебя. Или, по крайней мере, не защитить. Не защитила же она Изначального, когда ты его убивала._

_Рагнэйлт вздрогнула – обычно никто не рисковал напомнить ей, что она убила отца._

_– И что ты хочешь? – спросила она резче, чем намеревалась. – Поджать хвост и вернуться в Логрию? К Ван Хельсингам?_

_Тео начал мотать головой, ещё когда Рагнэйлт говорила._

_– Нет, нет, нет, – не поднимая глаз, ответил он. – Снова в клетку? Никогда больше. Логрия меня едва не задушила. Но и Логрус душит, пойми, Рагнэйлт. И меньше всего я хочу подставить под удар тебя вместе со мной. Я останусь. Но мы не можем быть любовниками. Узы нам не простят._

_Если бы он смотрел на королеву, то увидел бы, как на мгновение на её лице вскипела ярость. Но сказала она холодно:_

_– Я не отдам тебя брату._

_– Я сам не хочу к нему возвращаться, – криво усмехнулся он. – Джошуа Ван Хельсингу нужна приручённая тварь. Я лучше перережу себе горло._

_Взгляд Рагнэйлт смягчился._

_– Не надо, – попросила она. – У меня и так слишком мало тех, кому я могу доверять. Оставайся, Тео. Даже если мы пока не можем быть любовниками – ты нужен мне как союзник._

_Только сейчас он поднял на неё глаза. И решительно ответил:_

_– Да, конечно. Я не собираюсь тебя предавать. _

***

— Хорошо, — вежливо кивнула Мария. — Можете мне просто о ней рассказать? Думаю, чем лучше я её пойму, тем проще будет вычислить, какую именно магическую сеть она плела.

Тео неопределённо повёл плечом:

— Что вы хотите узнать? Двести семьдесят лет Рагнэйлт была идеальной вампиршей, как все нас представляют: почти всесильная, прекрасная в своей жестокости, изменчивая, как ветер. А потом она узнала про ритуал Изначального, убила его и заключила союз с людьми. Который не нарушала до самой своей смерти, хотя для этого ей пришлось убить кое-кого из своих же.

Мария вскинула на него удивлённый взгляд и даже тихо рассмеялась от неожиданности.

— Знаете, очень интересная эпитафия, — призналась она. — Которая вызывает больше вопросов, чем даёт ответов. Но это красиво. Вот, значит, каков идеал у вампиров?..

— Вроде того, — он выудил трубку и кисет с табаком. — Вроде того…

— И неужели все двести семьдесят лет она была такой?

— Ну, положим, все двести семьдесят лет я её не знал, — он, не торопясь, закурил. — Я ведь младше её на век с небольшим. Но рискну предположить — да, была. На род Цепеша время действует иначе. Она всё ещё была подростком, когда мы познакомились. Хорошо ли вы знаете Логрус, Мария? Представляете, насколько здесь неуправляемы дети и подростки?

— Многие бы сказали, что и взрослые здесь неуправляемы… — пробормотала она.

— Эти многие просто не пробовали сравнивать, — хмыкнул Тео. — Когда мы вырастаем, то начинаем держать себя в руках хоть как-то. До этого — чистый импульс и каприз. А теперь представьте, каково, когда это воплощено в той, с кем может справиться только её отец. Если ему будет до этого дело. Мне кажется, за первые полтора века своей жизни Рагнэйлт посеяла в Логрусе больше хаоса и разрушений, чем все хвалёные Рыцари Христа вместе взятые, — в его голосе звучало неприкрытое восхищение.

Недоумевая, Мария переспросила:

— Вы хотите сказать, что она убивала других вампиров, но при этом, кажется, считаете это чем-то достойным?

— Убивала, калечила, просто сметала с пути, — он выдохнул кольцо дыма. — Рагнэйлт была стихией. Логрус боялся её и гордился ей. Именно такого мы и ждали от нашей принцессы. Конечно, сейчас я думаю, что лучше бы её начали учить контролировать силу раньше, чем это произошло в реальности. Но сейчас из меня не слишком хороший вампир, — он вытянул руку, и лучи солнца позолотили его кожу. — А когда мы только встретились, я посчитал бы естественным, если бы оказался её очередной случайной жертвой.

— Но этого не произошло, — заметила она.

— Почти произошло, на самом деле, — он снова улыбнулся. — Изначальный отдал её на воспитание нашему общему кузену, который до того приютил и меня. И ему не сразу удалось убедить Рагнэйлт не обрушивать всю свою силу на тех, кто не угодил ей хоть как-то. А ей тогда трудно было угодить, — он улыбнулся ещё шире. — Вы заставили меня вспомнить весёлое время, фэйри, спасибо. Хотя я сам удивляюсь, как пережил его.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, — искренне произнесла Мария, и Тео благосклонно кивнул.

***

Коридоры замка пустовали, когда она в них вернулась, и совсем несложно было определить, где сейчас находится Джошуа Ван Хельсинг: шлейф магии за ним тянулся широкий и яркий. Мария отметила, что присутствие логрийца теперь чувствуется сильнее, чем несколько часов тому назад, словно он начал врастать в местную сеть заклинаний и впитывать её в себя. Интересно, было ли это осознанным решением, или Логрус просто искал себе следующего монарха?..

Мария неслышно проскользила по серому камню пола. На стенах иногда встречались гобелены, хотя реже, чем в тронном зале, и здесь их ещё более явно недоставало для того, чтобы не дать дороги сквознякам. Но ей, как и постоянным обитателям замка, это неудобств не причиняло.

Джошуа обернулся, когда она приблизилась, так что неслышность шага ей не помогла. Впрочем, его окружало столько нарисованных кровью символов, что остаться незаметной было бы трудно в любом случае. Он выглядел более бледным и растрёпанным, чем накануне вечером, и из полурасстёгнутого колета выпал серебряный полый крест на цепочке — найди Джошуа кто-то из вампиров, он или она получили бы неприятный удар святой магии по глазам.

— Эмблема моего ордена, — сказал Джошуа, проследив за взглядом Марии. — Сейчас уберу. Я отвлёкся, обычно я здесь её не показываю, конечно.

— Вы здесь часто бываете, лорд Джошуа? — полюбопытствовала она.

Он пожал плечами, заправляя крест под одежду:

— Периодически, по дипломатическим нуждам. Меня назначили мостом между нашими странами, сами понимаете, почему. О чём-то хотите спросить?

Мария кивнула:

— Я пока что пытаюсь представить картину в целом. Фэйри достаточно отделены от обычного мира, и многие детали мне неизвестны. А вот о вас мне лучше бы знать побольше.

— Ещё раз, я не убивал Рагнэйлт, — устало сказал он, активируя одну из нарисованных им фигур. — Лилия горюет, и ей хочется на ком-то сорваться. Клянусь чем угодно, я не виновен в преступлении, в котором она меня обвиняет.

— Тем не менее у вас были странные отношения с сестрой, — заметила она. — Я прочитала в умах придворных, что Тео был её фаворитом, но брак с ним заключили именно вы… хотя они и не знают точно, как это произошло.

— Ещё бы, это же случилось в Логрии, — он хмыкнул и пошёл за сияющей нитью, которая протянулась от его магической фигуры. — Это правда была ошибка. Тео сватался к Рагнэйлт, разумеется. Её отец, Изначальный Король Логруса, назначил ему испытание: убить короля Логрии. Я помешал, и мы вступили в поединок, во время которого Тео меня укусил. Чтобы подчинить, конечно.

— Странно, что он просто не воспользовался очарованием вампиров… — Мария шла за ним.

— Воспользовался, но ему не хватило, — объяснил Джошуа. — Хочу я того или нет, но моим отцом был Влад Цепеш, и подчинить очарованием меня могли только он и Рагнэйлт. — Он остановился, поражённый внезапной мыслью, похоже. — Надо же, получается, сейчас меня никто не подчинит… Но, возвращаясь к истории: я укусил его тоже, чтобы нарушить магию. И убил сразу после этого. Про то, что вампиры заключают брак, одновременно кусая друг друга, я, кстати, знал. Просто мне было не до того.

— То есть вы знали, что убиваете жениха сестры, да ещё и брак с ним заключили перед этим? — приподняла брови Мария.

— Нет, нет, что вы, с Рагнэйлт я познакомился только через несколько месяцев, –он покачал головой. — Поймите, это сейчас в Логрус может прийти кто-то из Логрии и надеяться вернуться целым и невредимым. Пятьдесят два года назад было совсем не так. Пока на троне сидел Изначальный… наш с Рагнэйлт единокровный отец… приходить сюда было сродни самоубийству. Что там, и Граница не всегда давала защиту, если кому-то уж совсем сильному хотелось её нарушить. Хотя наш орден и мой род всегда патрулировали её и проверяли, не ослабла ли где-то магия.

— Но Рагнэйлт, как и Тео, её всё-таки перешла? — спросила Мария.

— Она это делала неоднократно, — пожал плечами Джошуа. — Вот уж кому ничего не стоило, соблюдай она достаточную осторожность, оказаться чуть ли не под стенами Глестинги, нашей столицы. Конечно, не в королевском дворце и не в ордене Рыцарей Христа — но почти. И всё же наша первая встреча произошла в Логрусе. После убийства мной Тео, как я уже сказал. Рагнэйлт хотела знать, кто это сделал, и отомстить, и потому Логрус опять предложил мирные переговоры. Мой дядя, тогдашний магистр ордена, отчаянно стремился успеть сковать новое оружие против вампиров, которое поможет нам не погибнуть в войне, — а мы не сомневались, что война будет, — и потому убедил короля согласиться. Я и мой отряд встретили Рагнэйлт недалеко от Границы. Конечно, она быстро узнала, что хотела.

— И всё-таки не убила вас?

— Собиралась, — вздохнул он. — Хотя мы были хорошо вооружены, я думал, что как минимум часть своих потеряю. Но ещё Рагнэйлт узнала о нашем с Тео случайном браке — а он давал возможность воскрешения. Удивительно, насколько трудно сжить вампира со света окончательно, честное слово… — он посмотрел на неё с лёгкой улыбкой, давая понять, что шутит. Возможно. — Но в тот момент я не жаловался: моя кровь как компонент ритуала купила нам жизнь и безопасное возвращение. А воскрешение Тео посеяло раздор между Рагнэйлт и отцом, в результате чего она его и убила.

— О, — удивилась Мария. — А Тео сказал, что она убила его из-за ритуала уз…

Джошуа сощурился:

— Я так и подумал, что вы его уже тоже спросили. Но он вам солгал, Рагнэйлт точно тогда не знала о ритуале. Изначальный позволил воскресить Тео, но изгнал его, потому что он не выдержал испытания, которое должно было позволить ему заключить брак с Рагнэйлт. А ей было всё равно, и она хотела его оставить при себе. Я редко видел такую любовь в людях и совсем не ожидал увидеть её в вампирах, — его лицо омрачилось. — Но, как понимаю, король Логруса посчитал, что это ниже достоинства его дочери. По-моему, он вообще Тео не хотел видеть рядом с собой — он же убил его родителей, хотя это мы узнали совсем недавно… Но, в общем, это решение Изначального и погубило. Сестра никогда не прощала тех, кто посягали на что-то, принадлежащее ей.

— Простите за нескромный вопрос, — мягко начала Мария, — но я не могу не заметить, что вы остались живы, хотя ваш брак с Тео был уже заключён…

— Вы хотите спросить, как так получилось? — он запрокинул голову и коротко хохотнул. Седые волосы красиво взметнулись. — Может быть, потому, что в нашу первую встречу Рагнэйлт узнала и то, что я её брат. Узы родства — тоже часть ритуала уз, знаете ли. Хотя отца она всё равно убила, да, мне до сих пор интересно, как она обошла ритуал. Не знаю, я часто задавался вопросом, почему выжил. Самонадеянно, но мне кажется, она меня просто любила. Я-то уж точно любил её. Её было сложно не любить, и я сейчас не про вампирское магическое очарование. Просто она оказалась такой искренней, пусть и безжалостной. И такой самой способной любить, что я не мог не восхититься. Хотя совершенно этого не ожидал. Я не ожидал, что буду любить их обоих, её и Тео, но что вышло, то вышло. И, наверное, к лучшему: возможно, если бы не это, наши страны всё-таки смело бы войной.

Мария вспомнила, как Джошуа и Тео говорили друг с другом, и тихо заметила:

— Сейчас вы его не любите.

— Сейчас — нет, — согласился он. — Мы пришли. Как думаете, что за этой дверью?

Они оба посмотрели на крепкую дубовую дверь, у которой обрывалась магическая линия.

Разумеется, отпереть замок им так сразу не удалось.

***

_Мария Ван Хельсинг была молода, немного вспыльчива и отнюдь не довольна своим статусом старшей дочери семьи охотников за нечистью. Балы и светские салоны её тоже не привлекали, но и бесконечная муштра, притом без официального статуса (женщин тогда ещё в Рыцари Христа не принимали), не пробуждала в ней особой любви. Родители Марии некоторое время как отчаялись воспитать из неё достойную наследницу и возлагали больше надежд на её младшего брата, но ему едва исполнился год, и нечисть вряд ли согласилась бы подождать, пока он вырастет._

_Так Мария в очередной раз оказалась на Границе, где, впрочем, через какое-то время родители отослали её ждать их в ближайшую деревню. Мария поселилась в единственном местном трактире, изучила особенности местной жизни, как обычно делала везде, куда попадала (много позже оставленные ею дневники будут считаться краеугольным камнем этнографии Логрии), и, наконец, познакомилась с иберийцем, приехавшим в деревню через несколько дней после неё._

_Он представился Карлосом Феррейрой._

_Он не представился Дракулой, Владом Цепешем, Изначальным Королём Логруса или вообще каким-то именем, которое выдало бы, кто он есть на самом деле._

_Он отводил всем глаза так мастерски, что за время его пребывания в деревне никто так и не понял, что его никогда не видели на улице при свете солнца._

_Он очаровал Марию сперва в переносном смысле, а потом в прямом. Но до этого «потом» прошла пара недель, в которую её родители прислали письмо, что задерживаются (на самом деле они уже были мертвы), а Карлос с интересом выспрашивал о жизни в Логрии, и смеялся над анекдотами из жизни высшего света, которые рассказывала Мария, и не утверждал, что на охоте за нечистью свет сошёлся клином._

_Об импульсивности вампиров слагались легенды. Дракула ведь перешёл Границу, чтобы наконец избавиться от рода Ван Хельсингов, но при виде Марии ему захотелось поиграть – и заманить её в Логрус. Именно заманить, потому что просто похитить ему не составило бы труда и так._

_Это не был первый в жизни Марии быстрый роман: она несколько лет успела пожить в Глестинге, с её вихрем развлечений и соблазнов. Как развлечение она восприняла и нынешний – пока Карлос не стал настойчиво предлагать отправиться к Границе, взглянуть на Логрус своими глазами. Пока Мария не отказалась, потому что не хотела иметь с Логрусом ничего общего. Пока однажды ночью она всё равно не обнаружила себя у Границы, глядя в сияющие золотом глаза Карлоса._

_Пока его взгляд не заставил её переступить Границу, отказываясь от последних клочков защиты, что та давала._

_Конечно, в этом случае никакая Граница никому бы не помогла: Изначальному, основателью Логруса, его первому и единственному королю, Граница мешалапровести своё войско в Логрию, да, но самого его сдержать не могла. И не было рядом всего ордена Рыцарей Христа, чтобы половиной погибнуть, но половиной – всё-таки убить своего главного врага._

_Мария Ван Хельсинг обнаружила, что её воля смята, будто ненужное письмо, и как бы она ни хотела закричать и вытащить нож, она, словно послушная кукла, идёт по дороге, уводящей её от Логрии. Ночь вокруг была погружена в могильное молчание и всё же полнилась смехом того, кто наконец открыл ей своё настоящее лицо, того, кто издевался над ней, говоря, что Ван Хельсингов уничтожить так просто, стоит только попытаться (тогда она и узнала о смерти родителей), того, кто заставлял её шагать вперёд всю ночь до рассвета, и каждая попытка воспротивиться раздирала Марию непереносимой болью._

_Иногда боль наступала и тогда, когда она не сопротивлялась. Просто так. Ничуть не удивительно, что создателю Логруса, вся идеология которого строилась на том, что люди – низшая раса по сравнению с вампирами, доставляло удовольствие её пытать._

_До королевского замка нельзя было дойти за одну ночь, но они дошли. Или почти дошли – солнце показалось, когда они были уже у стен, и на миг Дракула отвлёкся, закрываясь щитом тьмы и перетекая в укрытие._

_Марии Ван Хельсинг хватило этого мига, чтобы вырваться. После страшной ночи в ней оставалось не так много магии, но, разбив путы, Мария всю её влила в отвод глаз._

_Ещё час назад её бы это не спасло. Но холодное весеннее солнце поднималось над горизонтом, заставляя тьму отступить, и перевес был на стороне Марии. Она к тому же едва ли была настолько важна для логрусского короля, чтобы он стал рисковать собой, сразу выходя на её поиски._

_Обратная дорога к Границе заняла отнюдь не несколько часов. Мария едва не сошла с ума от ужаса, встречая вторую ночь в Логрусе, но выучка не подвела, и удача улыбалась ей хотя бы сейчас – заклинания не дали её увидеть, и до рассвета она, не переставая, чертила всё новые и новые фигуры и руны, не чувствуя ни боли в пальцах, ни самих пальцев._

_В третью ночь она смотрела, как Дракула идёт мимо неё в стене тьмы к Границе, думая, видно, что Мария успела вернуться в Логрию. Мария не успела. Она сидела на земле и повторяла: «Что хватает меня, убито», – прося защиты у Магдалины, в честь которой была названа, не меньше, у родовой магии. И, видимо, получила её, потому что Дракула и вся остальная нечисть прошли мимо. Три ночи провела Мария в Логрусе, и на следующий день Логрия приняла в себя совсем не того человека, какого отпустила. Наследница рода Ван Хельсингов походила больше на безумную нищенку; платье превратилось в лохмотья. _

_Но она сумела вернуться в родной замок. Сумела рассказать о том, что произошло. Сумела ненадолго стать героиней в глазах друзей и родичей, потрясённых её историей._

_Марии Ван Хельсинг казалось, что она спаслась, но только до того момента, как она узнала о своей беременности. _

***

Лилия, вероятно, поднялась ещё ранним вечером, потому что, когда Мария пришла к ней сразу после заката, она уже вовсю возилась со шкатулкой и только рассеянно махнула рукой в знак приветствия.

— Лорд Джошуа обнаружил некую запертую комнату, — сообщила фэйри. — Его кровь привела его туда, но внутрь нам войти не удалось.

— Вот как… — протянула Лилия, не отрывая глаз от шкатулки.

— И я продолжила измерения магии Логруса. Рагнэйлт создала сеть, чтобы удержать выброс после того, как разрушит ритуал. Но сеть истончается. Магия грозит выплеснуться.

— Понятно…

Мария высоко подняла брови: она, признаться, ожидала более яркой реакции на свои новости.

— Неужто чары на шкатулке такие сложные, что поглотили всё ваше внимание? — не выдержала она.

Лилия обратила к ней невидящий взгляд. Её губы сложились в странную усмешку, но до того, как Мария успела испугаться, в дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл Джошуа Ван Хельсинг.

— Удалось открыть шкатулку? — с порога озабоченно спросил он. — Жду не дождусь узнать, какие ещё загадки Рагнэйлт нам оставила.

— Где Тео? — спросила его Лилия.

Джошуа пожал плечами:

— Где-то в замке. Обещал, что придёт через мою…

— …тень, — закончил его супруг, поднимаясь из той самой тени. — Лилия, вы хотели меня видеть? Неожиданно.

За чего спиной звонко защёлкнулся замок.

— Мне нужны были свидетели от суда фэйри, Логрии и Логруса, — ответила вампирша, поднимаясь на ноги и держа перед собой шкатулку. — Потому что это касается всех нас.

Тео взглянул на неё с опаской (впрочем, Мария и Джошуа смотрели примерно так же) и осторожно заметил:

— Свидетель от Логрии у вас был и без меня.

— Нет, — быстро возразила она. — Лорд Джошуа не может быть свидетелем, если речь о нём. Это мы — свидетели.

Шкатулка в её руках распахнулась, и внутри оказались корона красного золота и листок пергамента. Джошуа и Тео подобрались, явно сразу поняв, что это такое, да и Марии не составило труда догадаться.

— Возьмите и читайте, — без выражения сказала Лилия.

Джошуа двумя пальцами взял пергамент, и Мария наклонилась ближе. После секундного колебания Тео сделал то же.

– _ «Воля Рагнэйлт из рода Цепеш, королевы Логруса» _, — прочёл Джошуа Ван Хельсинг заглавие.

Остановившись, он поднял напряжённый взгляд на Лилию, но та показала на документ, без слов веля продолжать чтение. Джошуа послушался.

– _ «Если Вы читаете эти строки, значит, солнце облило меня своим светом, и в Логрусе не стало королевы._

_Монарх на троне должен быть всегда._

_Потому я передаю власть брату моему Джошуа Ван Хельсингу, как моему ближайшему родичу, и ему теперь принадлежат корона моя, трон и страна._

_Пусть примет он их и хранит, пока не придёт срок передать их законным порядком в наследство или через отречение». _

Под удивительно кратким для такой важности документом стояла широкая подпись покойной королевы.

Когда Джошуа дочитал, в покоях Лилии стало очень, очень тихо. Здесь не было камина, и только прерывистое дыхание нарушало тишину.

Потом Мария сказала:

— Правильное и предсказуемое завещание. Рагнэйлт позаботилась о том, чтобы после неё кто-то подхватил бремя магии Логруса, и выбрала самый подходящий вариант.

Тео как-то без веселья хмыкнул и тяжело прислонился к стене.

— Нет, — наконец обрёл дар речи и Джошуа, глядя на пергамент как на ядовитую змею. — Нет, нет, нет. Я не собираюсь занимать трон Рагнэйлт.

— Ты слышал, что сказала фэйри? — спросил его Тео. — Дело не в троне. А в бремени магии. Мы это с тобой уже утром обсуждали: магия Логруса растревожена, как улей.

Лилия кивнула и чужим голосом добавила:

— Перед вашим приходом, лорд Джошуа, фэйри говорила о том, что Её Величество оставила сеть заклинаний, чтобы предотвратить опасность, но сеть истончается.

Ага, значит, она всё-таки услышала…

— Лилия, вы можете проверить, точно ли это написала Рагнэйлт? — вдруг взволнованно спросил Джошуа. — Может, документ — подделка?

Она одарила его почти что обычным презрительным взором, отнимая пергамент:

— За кого вы меня считаете? Я забрала вчера шкатулку именно потому, что ожидала найти нечто подобное. Подумайте сами: в королевской спальне, замок из чар близости… Я проверила всё сразу же, как открыла. Ведь подделку могли подложить и вы, лорд Джошуа. Но нет. Завещание подлинно. Вы — наш следующий король.

— И главная проблема в том, лорд Джошуа, — терпеливо напомнила о себе Мария, — что ваш супруг прав, и трон занять кому-то нужно. И поскорее — пока магическая сеть не начала распадаться ещё сильнее. По правде сказать, это и впрямь необязательно делать именно вам. Думаю, с точки зрения магии — подошёл бы любой из близких королевских родственников. Но у нас нет времени на борьбу за власть, а Рагнэйлт назвала своим преемником вас. Вы действительно хотите пренебречь её последней волей?

Джошуа Ван Хельсинг тяжело опустился в кресло, закрывая ладонью глаза.

— Я — младший магистр логрийских Рыцарей Христа, — тихо сказал он, явно неосознанно поддевая пальцем цепочку на шее и вытаскивая наружу серебряный полый крест. Лилия зашипела и отвернулась, но больше, к счастью, в комнате не было никого, кому бы его вид повредил. — А вы предлагаете мне стать королём Логруса. Это практически предательство моей страны и моего сюзерена, понимаете?

Мария равнодушно пожала плечами. Человеческая политика мало её волновала.

— Ничто вам не мешает отречься, когда опасность минует и альтернатива будет найдена, — заметила она. — По сути, завещание это чуть ли не предлагает. Но прямо сейчас нужно удержать на месте магию. Цель более чем оправдывает средства, на мой взгляд, и ваши страна и сюзерен в конечном счёте вас поймут.

Он посмотрел на неё и хрипло рассмеялся, а потом покачал головой:

— Для начала ведь не поймут в Логрусе. Наверняка не только Лилия уверена в том, что я пришёл захватить власть… и я же её действительно захвачу. После этого у меня останется времятолько на то, чтобы отбиваться от покушений. Они даже не усомнятся, что Рагнэйлт убил я, даже если на самом деле меня тогда и в стране не было.

— С этой проблемой можно разобраться позже, — нарушил молчание Тео, выпрямляясь и отлипая от стены. — Каково твоё решение по поводу её завещания? Исполнишь его?

Голос у него звучал странно, но Джошуа, покосившийся на него, никакэто не прокомментировал. Он вообще ничего Тео не сказал, вместо этого снова перенеся всё внимание на Марию.

— Вы думаете, никаким другим способом мы с нынешней обстановкой не справимся? — спросил он.

— Уверена, — без колебаний кивнула она. — С пустым троном — никак. К худу или к добру, но все мои измерения говорят: магия Логруса обязана служить его монарху. Если монарха нет… она захлебнётся или пожрёт саму себя, как только заклинания Рагнэйлт распадутся, а это случится очень скоро.

— Надо же было ей вообще начать распутывать этот ритуал… — пробормотал Джошуа, но без особенного жара.

— Она начала распутывать его очень давно, — заметил Тео. — И тогда даже она не представляла, как трудно будет с ним справиться. Позволь напомнить, что твоя Логрия от этого только выиграла: если бы Рагнэйлт не нужно было время, она не захотела бы перемирия.

Джошуа посмотрел на него с явной досадой в глазах.

— Я помню, — сказал он.

— А ещё очень важно помнить, что Рагнэйлт предвидела обстоятельства своей смерти, — не поворачиваясь, срывающимся голосом произнесла Лилия. — И я не понимаю, почему, если она знала… Словно думала, что её можно воскресить?.. Вдруг её действительно можно воскресить, а мы просто этого не поняли?!

— Как? — спросил Тео. — Для ритуала воскрешения нужны кровь убийцы и кровь связанного узами с тем, кого воскрешают. Я сомневаюсь, что для второго хватит крови Джошуа, — у них недостаточно крепкая связь. Вот если б она была в браке… но даже и тогда, Лилия, вы понимаете, что её убило солнце?

Лилия посмотрела на него практически безумным взглядом:

— Если под солнце её заставило выйти заклинание, может быть, кровь того, кто его сотворил, сработает! Если Рагнэйлт знала, что против неё плетут заговор, она должна была предусмотреть пути спасения!

— Вы цепляетесь за несбыточные надежды, — почти не разжимая губ, сказал он.

— А вы считаете, что она просто умерла, хотя не должны с этим мириться! — яростно прошипела она, едва не кидаясь на него.

Мария встала между ними.

— Успокойтесь, — сказала она. — Я разберусь с тем, что произошло, потому меня сюда и послали. И я не уйду, пока мы не узнаем всей правды, обещаю. Но для начала — не будем ссориться между собой. Нам ведь ещё нужно посадить лорда Джошуа на трон.

Тот рассмеялся так высоко, что едва ли не взвыл.

***

С точки зрения человеческих стран, культура Логруса во многом представляла из себя неаккуратно сшитое лоскутное одеяло, а внутренняя и внешняя политика были примитивны, как у варваров.

Это мнение удобно было высказывать вне пределов слышимости вампиров, то есть особенной популярностью оно пользовалось не на Альбионе, а на материке. На Альбионе же Логрия терпеливо поддерживала мир, тщательно стараясь угадать, как не задеть самолюбие соседей и при этом не показаться слабыми самим. Этот мир вообще был первым официальным в истории отношений двух стран, и известие о смерти Рагнэйлт, на самом деле, доставило королевскому двору Логрии много неприятных минут.

Они помнили, что в первоначальные планы Логруса входила война на уничтожение где-то ещё примерно через век. Рагнэйлт когда-то со смехом рассказала об этом, попутно заверив, что сама ничего такого устраивать не собирается. То были планы её отца, а после его смерти — его сторонников-традиционалистов, и Рагнэйлт заявляла, что с ними у неё нет ничего общего. Ну, разве только кроме согласия в том, что рабов-людей в Логрусе освобождать ещё рано. Этот вопрос служил вечным камнем преткновения, но обсуждался далеко не так бурно, как можно было бы подумать.

Рагнэйлт прямолинейно сказала при заключении мирового соглашения с Логрией:

— Да, мы выращиваем их, как скот. Потому что питаемся их кровью. Хотите, чтобы мы питались вашей?

Вампирам необязательно было убивать тех, кого они пили. При охоте они, впрочем, так всё равно обычно делали, а вот при обычной трапезе рабами — редко, разве если только настроение вдруг накатывало. Но восстанавливать численность стада тогда приходилось самим, а после заключения мира похищение новых людей из Логрии уже не слишком одобрялось королевой. А те, кого не одобряла королева, рисковали прожить очень недолго.

Вампирам не обязательно было и обращать тех, кого они пили. Наоборот, для этого требовалось приложить волевое усилие — что делалось не так уж часто. Обращённые вампиры никогда не достигали уровня силы природных и всегда подчинялись тому, кто их обратил, что позволяло использовать их в качестве слуг. Но в слугах вампиры нуждались не так уж и сильно, да и их тоже приходилось кормить. Источником пищи, а не конкурентами за неё люди были ценнее.

Рагнэйлт обещала искать другие способы выжить для её подданных. Она была умна и понимала, что долго люди такое положение терпеть не станут. И Тео, единственный вампир, переселившийся в Логрию официально и с разрешения короны, своим примером показывал, что сосуществование возможно. Но и он пил кровь, даже если перемежал её с обычной едой. И для соблюдения диеты ему пришлось наладить сложную систему договоров с донорами, потому что тайные небольшие кровопускания, которыми он пробавлялся первоначально, в конце концов привлекли к себе внимание и оказались под запретом.

Сколько именно из них на самом деле сделал Джошуа — никто не упоминал. Как дампир, он вполне мог прожить на обычной еде, если не был, к примеру, ранен, или не хотел на время усилить собственную магию. Поскольку за почти девяносто лет жизни он многократно доказывал свою полезность Логрии, Рыцари Христа тщательно смотрели в другую сторону.

Тео научился не высказывать публично своё мнение о таких двойных стандартах. Логрия его всегда скорее терпела, чем принимала, но проблема заключалась в том, что и Логрус ему больше совсем родным не был.

И частично причины крылись в том, что перед тем, как его покинуть, он помог Рагнэйлт разобраться с главами традиционалистов, которые настаивали, что никакого мира люди не достойны, и Дракула, будь он жив, велел бы уничтожать их без пощады.

Хотя после смерти отца Рагнэйлт осталась в Логрусе сильнейшей, она не могла справиться со всеми недовольными одновременно. И не совсем хотела: частично в недовольных входили её родичи, в том числе и кузен, воспитавший её и Тео.

Да и вампиров вообще было не настолько много, чтобы устраивать резню и надеяться, что Логрия этим не воспользуется.

Поэтому после восхождения на трон Рагнэйлт всё-таки начала небольшую войну с Логрией, которую так жаждали традиционалисты. Только это была не война на уничтожение, и люди достойно держали оборону в том числе и потому, что Рагнэйлт сама им втайне предоставляла некоторые данные; ну а в конечном счёте война окончилась тогда, когда погибли лидеры традиционалистов.

Когда погиб Виктор Цепеш — тот самый кузен Рагнэйлт и Тео. По официальной версии, он погиб в ставке командования, защищая Рагнэйлт от нападения логрийских шпионов, которые рассеяли его тень излюбленным человеческим приёмом и добили какой-то диковинной магией, а затем сама Рагнэйлт их и убила. В тот момент в ставке должны были находиться она, Виктор и Тео. Тео позже обнаружили тяжелораненым далеко на поле боя.

У Виктора Цепеша осталась вдова. Но она его дело не продолжила, благоразумно поклявшись Рагнэйлт, что будет во всём ей подчиняться. По слухам, эту вдову всё никак до конца не отпускала власть супружеских уз, а это бывает, когда убийство супругов осталось неотомщённым.

Но она сама молчала, и никто не знал, насколько слухи правдивы.

***

— Нам всего лишь нужно объявить о коронации, а потом короновать его, — сказала Лилия, не глядя на Джошуа. — Это не Логрия. У нас всё намного проще.

— Да, и напасть на него, если идея не понравится, тут тоже проще, — согласился Тео. — И кто-нибудь безрассудный так наверняка и сделает. А значит, я должен буду его защищать, если не хочу кары от уз, и вот уже нас в драке как минимум трое, а где трое — там и три десятка…

Джошуа Ван Хельсинг с силой сжал переносицу:

— Заранее установить барьер вокруг трона? Чтобы к нам просто не прорвались?

— Прекрасная мысль, — хмыкнул Тео. — Новый король Логруса начинает своё правление с того, что прячется от подданных, боясь не справиться с ними.

— У тебя есть мысли получше? — вспылил Джошуа. — Или тебе просто нравится показывать, что все остальные — дураки?

— А, узнаю речь любимого супруга, — покивал Тео. — Строить с тобой совместные планы — всегда сплошное удовольствие. Так вот, мысль есть. Нам нужен не барьер. А демонстрация силы, которая всем ясно даст понять, что шутки с тобой плохи. Правда, до коронации ты, по-моему, такое продемонстрировать не сможешь. Ты всё-таки не Рагнэйлт.

Джошуа взял себя в руки с заметным усилием.

— Я больше по магии ордена, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Но демонстрировать её сейчас точно не стоит.

— Хм, магия ордена… — Тео хрустнул костяшками. — А в целом ведь можно, если только её творить буду я, а не ты…

— Вы оба собираетесь превратить коронацию в балаган? — зашипела Лилия.

Мария, не выдержав, рассмеялась, и троица повернулась к ней.

— Простите, — повинилась фэйри. — Просто очень забавное зрелище. Но если нужна демонстрация силы… я могу помочь. Не в полной мере, разумеется, всё-таки я в первую очередь наблюдательница. Но у меня есть оправдание: коронация послужит на благо равновесия, а значит, её важно провести как можно скорее.

— Вы очень близко к сердцу принимаете ситуацию в Логрусе… — протянул Тео.

— Что поделать, — она всё же немного покраснела. — Возможно, перестану, когда доживу до тысячи лет. Но вряд ли у кого-то из присутствующих есть жалобы, что я пристрастна?

— Нам не помешает любая помощь сейчас, — махнул рукой Джошуа. — Но пока план выглядит безумно. Даже если я решусь короноваться, неужели мне достаточно выйти в тронный зал и сказать об этом? Не верю, что это кто-то воспримет всерьёз. Как вообще у вас в прошлый раз смена власти происходила? Рагнэйлт рассылала указы по Логрусу?

— Её Величество, разумеется, воспользовалась магией, — холодно сказала Лилия. — Сперва сообщила всем, кто был в королевском замке и окрестностях, напрямую через мысли, конечно. А позже, когда взошла на трон и получила право на весь Логрус, оповестила через тени страну целиком. Кто были заинтересованы в вопросе, и так собрались здесь. Сейчас, кстати, то же самое: если кого-то волнует, кто сядет на трон, то они уже прибыли.

— Но свои права не заявили, что утешает… — Джошуа запустил руку в волосы, а потом решительно кивнул: — Ладно. Хорошо. Давайте устроим это всё, но напоминаю, что во мне только половина — от вампира, и никаких сообщений через мысли всем собравшимся в замке я передать не смогу. Не говоря уже про тени во всей стране. Есть способ это обойти?

Лилия мученически стиснула руки у груди:

— Положим, я знаю заклинания, которые Её Величество использовала при этом. Положим, я знаю, какие волшебные предметы в сокровищнице могут усилить вашу магию…

— Положим, кровь тебе тоже не помешает, — подхватил Тео. — Хотя я рад слышать, что сокровищницу не разграбили. Но можешь выпить меня — ради такого случая разрешу.

Джошуа посмотрел на него с сомнением, но Тео уже стаскивал перчатку с руки.

— Давай лучше… — начал Джошуа.

— Не стесняйся, — перебил его Тео, буквально сунув руку ему под нос.

Лилия отвела глаза, и это не было позой — просто правилами приличия.

Мария знала, что распитие крови между супругами в вампирском браке считается довольно интимным процессом, но никакой интимности в происходящем она не видела, и ей, признаться, было любопытно…

После некоторого колебания Джошуа Ван Хельсинг взял предложенную руку, расстегнул манжету и впился зубами. Мария могла бы поклясться, что секунду назад эти зубы не были такими длинными и острыми.

Всё действо заняло несколько мгновений. Лицо Тео оставалось непроницаемым, и, когда его отпустили, он просто достал платок, стёр с кожи следы крови и надел перчатку обратно.

— Волшебные предметы так или иначе понадобятся, — не глядя ни на кого, заметил Джошуа.

— Да, конечно, — с облегчением сказала Лилия, явно радуясь тому, что неловкий момент окончен. — И следует решить, как именно будет проходить сама коронация. Всё, конечно, делается в спешке, но тем не менее подходящие случаю церемонии нужно провести.

— Мы можем обойтись без церемоний? — спросил Джошуа, и Лилия тут же посмотрела на него с неодобрением. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, почти без церемоний? Рагнэйлт, по-моему, всходила на трон без особой помпы, можно, я тоже обойдусь?

— Пир всё равно был, — показала клыки Лилия.

Он резко повернулся на каблуках:

— Вот этого не ждите точно. Думаете, я не понимаю, кто будет блюдом? ...Кстати, отличная идея: раз я коронуюсь, то объявлю вольную всем логрусским рабам, пожалуй. Давно пора.

— Хотите совместить коронацию с бунтом, лорд Джошуа? — сухо поинтересовалась Лилия. — Или с резнёй этих самых рабов? Потому что их не отдадут просто так.

— А если бы и отдали, король Логрии тоже не обрадовался бы такому внезапному приросту населения, которое не умеет ничего, кроме как служить источником крови, — задумчиво поделился Тео.

— Его Величество помог бы людям, освобождённым от рабства вампиров! — обрушился Джошуа уже на него.

— Я и не говорю, что не помог бы, — пожал плечами тот, не проявляя видимого раскаяния. — Но ему было бы легче, предупреди его кто-то заранее, а ещё передавай бывших рабов не всех сразу, а постепенно. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько их в Логрусе? И многие тут всю жизнь и прожили. Так что идея хорошая — но несвоевременная. Усиди сперва на троне, а потом уже диктуй всем свою политику. Если ты вдруг забыл, даже у Рагнэйлт сразу навязать своё мнение не получилось. Настолько, что ей против воли пришлось объявлять войну Логрии. Хочешь пойти по её стопам?

— Ты бы только порадовался, будь я больше похож на Рагнэйлт… — пробормотал Джошуа.

Тео закатил глаза:

— Вы и так достаточно похожи тем, что всё делаете по-своему и на чужое мнение вам наплевать… Мы будем и дальше спорить просто так? Или у тебя есть какой-то другой план в запасе?

— Если бы был, я бы уже сказал, но и короноваться я тоже не хочу, — Джошуа посмотрел на Марию. — Может быть, суд фэйри что-то порекомендует?

— Суд фэйри в моём лице, боюсь, порекомендует именно короноваться, — вздохнула она. — Как я уже говорила, моя миссия — сохранить равновесие в Логрусе, а я сейчас за него слишком боюсь.

— Чего мы в таком случае ждём? — спросил Тео. — Если хотим успеть объявить о чём-то сегодня, нужно торопиться. Лилия, долго там готовить ваше заклинание?

— Недолго, — Лилия задумчиво смерила взглядом Джошуа. — Её Величество вообще в несколько минут могла это сделать…

— Да, да, я хуже сестры, мы это уже неоднократно выяснили, — раздражённо перебил её дампир. — Пойдёмте? Раз уж я согласился, хочу провернуть всё поскорее. Мне ещё письмо в Логрию писать, рассказывать, что я, чёрт возьми, творю, до того, как они узнают всё сами.

Лилия скользнула к двери, открыла её и молча склонилась ниц. Джошуа вышел вон, гордо подняв голову, и она последовала за ним.

Мария и Тео остались одни.

***

— Вы знаете, а мне кажется, они могут неплохо работать вдвоём, — поделилась Мария, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь. — Несмотря на всю эту показную враждебность.

Тео пожал плечами:

— Насколько мне известно, Лилия хочет блага для Логруса настолько, насколько его в силах хотеть вампирша. После войны именно её Рагнэйлт посылала на переговоры, когда не могла или не желала присутствовать сама. Логрийцы тогда пытались много и зло шутить на тему логрусской дипломатии, но правда в том, что Лилия — самое близкое к дипломату и администратору, чем может стать кто-то из нас, не теряя своей сути.

— Вы кажетесь более дипломатичным.

— Как я уже сказал — не теряя своей сути.

Она посмотрела в его глаза:

— Вы считаете, что перестали быть собой?

На мгновение казалось, что Тео отшутится в ответ на вопрос. Но потом усмешка сползла с его лица, и он произнёс очень серьёзно, даже с некоторым усилием, не опуская глаз под взглядом Марии:

— Я не могу сказать точно, что именно произошло. Для этого я недостаточно знаю о том, какова природа вампиров… и какова она должна быть. Я чувствую, что стал жить больше в соответствии с законами мира… но изменения трудно передать словами, это очень личное и, чтобы понять, это просто придётся пережить самостоятельно. Возможно, я — ошибка. Возможно, я — то, чем вампиры станут. Но быть таким в одиночку в любом случае крайне неприятно.

Мария удивлённо моргнула и после паузы произнесла:

— Спасибо за прямоту. Это многое проясняет.

Он резко втянул в себя воздух и отвернулся, мотая головой:

— Не стоит благодарности. Я всё равно говорю о том, чего сам толком не понимаю. Я… я хотел бы совета Рагнэйлт, наверное. Но мы расстались на плохой ноте и с тех пор общались только в случае крайней необходимости.

— Вы иногда говорите о ней, словно о живой, — тихо заметила Мария.

Тео, не мигая, снова посмотрел на неё.

— Да, — сказал он. — Так и есть.

Возникла неловкая пауза, во время которой Мария пыталась понять, что ей следует сказать, но так в итоге ничего и не поняла.

— У вас с Джошуа точно вампирский брак? — наконец поинтересовалась она, переводя тему.

Учитывая, как Тео отреагировал на расспросы о Рагнэйлт, она не думала, что он захочет говорить с ней о Джошуа. Но он только фыркнул, а потом достал трубку, хотя, наверное, Лилия не одобрила бы курение в её покоях без спроса.

— Конечно, вампирский, какой же ещё? Учитывая нашу-то природу…

— Ну, вы всё-таки не в Логрусе живёте, — указала она. — Мало ли. Просто вы оба, похоже… не слишком друг другу рады. И очень открыто это показываете.

Тео испустил долгий страдальческий вздох, но всё ещё не стал советовать ей не лезть не в своё дело.

— Фэйри, знаете, какое у людей лучшее изобретение для личных отношений?

— Теряюсь в догадках, — пробормотала она.

— Развод, — Тео посмотрел на трубку в своих руках и отложил её на стол. — К чёрту тех, кто кричит о том, что брак должен быть один раз и навсегда. Когда выбора нет, больше нет и настоящих чувств. Я даже понимаю, почему ритуал Изначального принуждал к таким узам: супруги не могут причинить друг другу вред. И обязаны поддерживать брак — эта часть никогда не была полностью ясной ни для кого, но если на вас начали сыпаться все несчастья подряд, то, видимо, вы поддерживаете брак недостаточно хорошо. Спать вместе надо хотя бы раз год, знаете ли, если не хотите, чтобы все ваши дела были обречены на провал. Финальное наказание — смерть для одного или обоих, хотя это скорее в случаях, когда кто-то из супругов попытается убить второго. Я более чем уверен, что для многих смертью и кончилось, но многие и успели достаточно долго пожить, зная, что всегда есть кто-то, кто на их стороне. И иногда даже оставляли потомство. Конечно, Изначальному нужна была такая система, чтобы построить государство. Но как тот, кто сам оказался пойман в эту ловушку, скажу одно: я бы с удовольствием вырыл труп Изначального, если б знал, куда его закопала Рагнэйлт, и сплясал джигу на его костях.

— Очень… откровенно, — вежливо удивилась Мария, и Тео отмахнулся:

— Вербальная агрессия — практически всё, что нам остаётся. И, не подумайте, некоторое время это был счастливый брак, даже если заключён он и оказался по ошибке. Но когда-то я думал, что у меня есть выбор, и выбрал, полагая, что поступаю правильно. Может быть, я даже и поступил правильно, кто знает. Но время шло. Вампиру не так много дел найдётся в Логрии, даже если этот вампир не сгорает на солнце или от святой воды. Особенно если он этого не делает, пожалуй. Орден, к которому принадлежит Джошуа, с удовольствием разобрал бы меня на части и посмотрел, как так вышло, но мне эта идея почему-то не нравилась. Я бы сказал, с этого начались наши ссоры. Нам бы разъехаться и отдохнуть друг от друга — но в вампирском браке даже нельзя быть далеко от супруга слишком часто. А мы всё ещё не хотим умирать, ни я, ни Джошуа. Хотя на пару десятков лет вынужденного сосуществования больше — и, клянусь, кто-то из нас в конце концов проломит голову другому. И сам умрёт от последующего наказания, — он полуулыбнулся. — Возможно, только надежда на такой исход меня и поддерживает.

— Вы хотите разрушить эти узы? — тихо спросила она.

— О, больше всего на свете, — согласился он. — И, подозреваю, это может произойти, если трон останется пустым и магию никто не успокоит. Но покупать свободу ценой Логруса я всё-таки не готов. Поэтому уж лучше поспособствую тому, чтобы Джошуа сел на трон.

Мария сочувственно на него посмотрела и предложила:

— Подумайте, как это должно восприняться вашими узами. Наверняка же такая помощь супругу засчитается вам надолго, разве нет?

— Наверняка, — кивнул Тео. — Хоть какая-то радость…

Они помолчали, видимо, оба не зная, как продолжать разговор.

Потом Тео вздохнул.

— Проклятый паладин, — похоже, он ещё не выговорился до конца. — Всегда идёт напролом к своей цели, не обращая внимания на препятствия. Я думал, что смирюсь с его попытками переделать меня под его высокий логрийский стандарт, или, точнее, он смирится с тем, что дальше определённой черты я не изменюсь… но нет. А что до исследований меня в ордене… с одной стороны, я мог понять их любопытство, с другой — у Джошуа хватило наглости заманить меня как-то на них обманом. Действительно, и почему это у нас брак не заладился?

Мария даже хотела ответить ему, но тут по комнате прошла вибрация магии, зовущей всех собраться в тронном зале. У Лилии и Джошуа получилось.

— Нас ждут, похоже, — заметила Мария, глядя на Тео.

— Идите вперёд, — сказал он. — Я возьму кое-что и присоединюсь к вам позже.

Охранные заклинания Лилии выпустили их наружу и накрепко заперли покои за ними.

***

_Когда Мария Ван Хельсинг ещё только добиралась до родового замка, она была уверена, что её обвинят в смерти родителей. В том, что она не узнала Изначального. В том, что поддалась его чарам._

_Ничего подобного не произошло. Родичи и друзья семьи прибыли так быстро, как смогли, – и все поддержали её, все хвалили её за смелость и силу, которые помогли ей выбраться из Логруса, все чествовали её как достойную продолжательницу дела Ван Хельсингов._

_Даже если Мария и не хотела никогда такой судьбы, это было приятно. В такой момент – особенно. Ей очень важно было знать, что она может на кого-то положиться и кому-то довериться._

_А чуть позже, как уже упоминалось, они поняли, что Мария беременна. И, поскольку свою историю она рассказывала без утайки, несложно оказалось сообразить, кто отец._

_Мария так была поражена новостью, что некоторое время ходила как в тумане. Разум отказывался принять этот, в общем-то, довольно простой факт жизни, но близкие всё ещё поддерживали её, и пружина внутри неё постепенно разжималась, потому что, как Мария думала, у неё есть время всё осознать и решить, что делать дальше._

_А потом в отваре, который ей подала однажды вечером её самая заботливая тётушка, Мария узнала аромат очень характерных трав. Тех самых, что помогали выкидышу. И, раз аромат так сильно чувствовался, концентрация была очень сильная, практически мгновенного действия._

_Смешно в этом было только одно: оставь они её в покое ещё на несколько дней, Мария сварила бы себе такой отвар сама. Она не хотела этого ребёнка и не собиралась смотреть, что получится, если скрестить кровь Ван Хельсингов и Дракулы, но ей просто нужно было ещё некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя от нового потрясения._

_Однако, кидая кружку с отваром в стену, Мария думала только об одном: о той ужасающей ночи, которую заставил её пережить Изначальный, о том, как ломалась её воля под его магией, о том, как ни единое решение тогда ей не принадлежало._

_Мария поклялась больше никогда и никому не позволять решать за неё._

_Иронично, что благодаря этому она решила оставить ребёнка. И не отступилась от своего решения, хотя никогда не пыталась убедить себя в том, что он ей нужен. Маленькая трагедия этой семьи: позже Джошуа боготворил мать, которая была холодна с ним просто потому, что его не любила. С другой стороны, она никогда и не проявлялак нему жестокости, а ещё проследила за тем, чтобы он всегда был сыт, имел крышу над головой и знал достаточно о семейной науке, чтобы суметь что-то противопоставить миру. К тому же потом она без особой теплоты относилась и к родному брату, поэтому Джошуа часто утешал себя мыслью, что предел её любви просто был вычерпан. И что часто детям в этом мире достаётся благ куда меньше, чем ему._

_А ещё Мария пожертвовала слишком многим, чтобы он просто выжил. Потому что как только она объявила о своём решении – от неё мигом отвернулись все. Попытались переубедить, конечно, но отвернулись, когда не удалось. И никто её не поддержал – ни орден, который возглавлял её отец, ни король Логрии, которому служила вся её семья. Вердикт был единодушен: пока она не избавится от растущей внутри неё твари, она никому не нужна. И ей помогут поступить правильно, хочет она того или нет. А если будет слишком сильно не хотеть – может пострадать и сама._

_Отказавшие ей не ожидали, что она просто возьмёт и исчезнет с лица земли на десять лет, и найти её не позволит никакая магия. Хотя могли бы и ожидать: семья Ван Хельсингов хранила много тайн, а Мария всё-таки была старшей из детей и наследницей. Последнего статуса её, кстати, потом лишили, но было уже поздно._

_Десять лет никто не знал, где Мария нашла приют, и только когда на троне сменился король, и страсти поутихли, Пендрагоны стали пытаться отправить Марии сообщения о том, что раскаиваются и хотят наладить диалог._

_Тогда она появилась сама, вместе с маленьким сыном. Неизвестно, правда ли он родился двадцать пятого числа последнего месяца года, но символизм имени не укрылся ни от кого, и, зная Марию, его истолковали правильно: она назвала сына в честь Христа, чтобы бросить очередной вызов обществу, её отвергнувшему._

_Мрачная женщина, словно навечно застывшая во льду, окончательно перестала походить на Марию Ван Хельсинг, что когда-то в последний раз ушла к Границе с родителями._

_Новый король Логрии, сын предыдущего, принял её лично и, по слухам, просил прощения. Но статус наследницы не вернул – в обмен на безопасность свою и сына Мария отдала первородство младшему брату. Если она и жалела об этом, то ни с кем не делилась._

_Но она вернулась в замок и продолжила заниматься воспитанием сына и брата, которые были почти ровесниками и всю жизнь души не чаяли друг в друге, словно пытаясь восполнить таким образом любовь, которой не могли добиться от Марии._

_Брат ей ничего плохого не сделал, конечно, как не сделал сын; но, глядя на последнего, она не могла не вспоминать, кто его отец, а глядя на первого – что он наследник рода, поскольку её сочли этого недостойной. Да, когда-то она сама и не очень хотела заниматься семейным делом, но есть разница, когда не хочешь сама и когда тебя лишают прав._

_А может быть, предел её любви был действительно вычерпан. Ей слишком многое пришлось отдать, чтобы сбежать от всей Логрии, её преследовавшей._

_Спустя несколько лет Мария Ван Хельсинг переселилась в столицу. Её салоны собирали самых талантливых творцов всех полов, самых решительных женщин и самых настроенных на изменение мужчин. Её история вызывала сочувствие, а нынешний король, мучимый совестью, старался всеми способами восполнить ей потерянные годы. Много произведений искусства было посвящено Марии Ван Хельсинг, много реформ в обществе произошли благодаря её истории, и, да, женщин стали принимать в орден Рыцарей Христа тоже косвенно благодаря ей._

_Как же много можно построить на несчастье одного человека! _

***

Глядя на собирающихся в тронном зале в этот раз, Мария отметила, что они понемногу перестают быть для неё одноликой толпой, какой показались при первом знакомстве. Да, гламур мерцал уже вокруг многих, делая их ярче, но она и просто больше обращала внимание на каждого по отдельности. Не только на королевских родичей — в зале находилось много других вызывавших любопытство лиц, даже если их кожа была светлой, а глаза — фиалковыми, зелёными или красными.

И вампиры отчётливо начали разбиваться на группы, что, вероятно, сулило проблемы всей затее с коронованием Джошуа Ван Хельсинга. Потому что несколько таких групп смотрело на него враждебно, особенно стоявшая ближе всех, в которой спокойно соседствовали смуглые и золотоглазые и самые обычные.

Джошуа, показательно облокотившийся на ручку трона, тоже смотрел на них. По нему и не понять было, что он яростно сопротивлялся идее его короновать: сейчас он всем видом демонстрировал характерную вампирскую наглость и уверенность в своём праве на всё, что захочет. Лилия стояла за его плечом и удостаивала взглядом только пол под ногами. Мария подумала и шагнула чуть в сторону, ближе к стене, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Если придётся творить поддерживающие чары, лучше сделать это незаметно…

Тео поднялся из тени Джошуа и сразу же уставился на ту же самую интересную группу сородичей.

— Саладин, — поприветствовал он. — Элоди. Давно я вас не видел.

Молодой мужчина, в котором ярко играла логрусская королевская кровь, тряхнул косичками и мрачно пробурчал что-то под нос. Стоявшая рядом женщина с тёмно-русыми волосами и сиреневыми глазами холодно сказала:

— Тео.

Он ещё пару секунд смотрел на них, а потом повернулся к Джошуа и легонько кивнул. Тот, впрочем, всё ещё не сводил взгляда с пары, названной Тео по именам. Мария его понимала: от них ощутимо веяло опасностью, и они, похоже, были лидерами группы. Тео тоже это знал, видно, потому что занял своё место рядом с Джошуа и показательно положил ладонь… на рукоять кинжала.

Мария моргнула.

Так вот за чем он заходил… Хоть она и услышала его обещание применить орденскую магию, было странно видеть кого-то из вампиров с оружием. Нет, они им пользовались, но редко, и уж точно не носили при себе так, словно им это было привычно. Это логрийцы так делали — в отличие от жителей других человеческих стран; но никакая другая страна и не соседствовала с Логрусом. Разве что маленькие дети ходили безоружными, но они обычно и не появлялись на улице одни. А так — богатые, бедные, мужчины, женщины, подростки — все носили что-то, и это «что-то» было из холодного железа или освящённого серебра, которые прекрасно действовали не только на вампиров, но и на другую нечисть, коей на Альбионе водилось тоже немало и кою не всегда сдерживала Граница.

По рукояти и ножнам было не сказать, из чего кинжал у Тео. Но Мария видела, что не одна она прикипела к нему взглядом.

Но тут Джошуа пришёл в движение, и всё внимание обратилось на него. Он поднялся на ступень выше к трону и без предисловий провозгласил:

— Моя сестра оставила завещание. В нём она назвала меня своим наследником, и по здравому размышлению я решил это принять. Моя коронация состоится завтра. Кто против — может не присутствовать, но учтите, что я это запомню, и, как только разберусь с основными королевскими заботами, мы поговорим.

Мария даже впечатлилась: речь была достаточно логрусской по характеру, хоть произнёс её и логриец. Она всколыхнула всех в зале, а особенно — группу, которую возглавляли Элоди и Саладин. И последний немедленно гневно произнёс:

— И мы должны поверить на слово дампиру? Который, как говорят, совсем недавно клялся, что корона ему не нужна?

— Кровь Изначального сильна, — Джошуа уже стоял перед самым троном, словно раздумывая, садиться или нет. — Неважно, дампир я или нет, важно, кто мой отец. И Рагнэйлт это знала. Лилия, — он, не глядя, протянул руку, и в неё впорхнул пергамент. — Вот воля Рагнэйлт, выраженная ею самой. Усомнитесь в её подписи?

Теперь пергамент висел прямо перед лицом Саладина. Невозможно было проследить, кто именно сотворил заклинание, но Мария поклялась бы, что это сделал не Джошуа. Лилия, скорее всего. Они действительно хорошо работали вместе, когда хотели.

Саладин и стоявшие рядом с ним жадно впились глазами в пергамент. Но теперь заговорила Элоди:

— Так всё-таки корона вам нужна, лорд Джошуа? И насколько? Настолько, чтобы убить королеву Рагнэйлт?

Джошуа отмахнулся от неё с великолепным презрением:

— Опять эти глупости? Я был в Логрии, когда Рагнэйлт погибла! И суд фэйри, — он показал на Марию, — принял мою клятву, что я не повинен в смерти сестры. Думаете, я клятвопреступник, сумевший обмануть фэйри? — он рассмеялся. — И впридачу убить старшее дитя Изначального? Как вы только не боитесь мне возражать! Ведь если я способен на такое, я способен на всё, что угодно!

Саладин зарычал и плеснул в него живой тьмой.

Мария беззвучно приоткрыла рот, не зная, на что выругаться: то ли на импульсивность вампиров, проявившуюся в очередной раз, то ли на Джошуа, который так откровенно их спровоцировал.

Но силу она послать успела. И живая тьма, чьи клочья выстудили зал одним своим существованием, разбилась перед ладонью Джошуа Ван Хельсинга. Усмехавшегося так, словно заклятье сотворил он, и, пожалуй, Мария хотела выругаться всё-таки именно на него. Он ведь не мог знать точно, что она успеет.

Но потом она увидела, как другой рукой он сжимает амулет. И, приглядевшись, — что перед стеной, поставленной ей, мерцает его собственная. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме неё, разделил их на две и тем более понял, что магия Джошуа святая, а та, что поверх неё, обычная, для этого надо было очень глубоко изучать такие вещи.

— Ещё кто-то попробует? — хладнокровно спросил Джошуа.

И, наверное, при человеческом дворе, где привыкли соблюдать сложный этикет и стелить на пол ковры, не сотканные триста лет назад, больше никто бы не рискнул.

Но они были при дворе Логруса, и следующей на Джошуа кинулась Элоди.

Тео отреагировал мгновенно: выхватил кинжал из ножен на поясе, метнулся наперерез и пригвоздил тень вампирши к полу, заставив её саму замереть в неестественной позе.

— Не стоит продолжать, Элоди, — обманчиво спокойным голосом посоветовал он. — Это лезвие — из упавшей звезды. Я могу рассеять вашу тень одним движением, и это если и не убьёт вас, то сильно искалечит.

— Что за мерзости вас научили в вашей проклятой Логрии! — прохрипела она непослушными губами.

— Эта мерзость мне жизнь спасает, — пожал плечами он. — Поэтому я не в претензии. Ну что, если я вас отпущу, будете вести себя благоразумно?

Она несколько мгновений сверлила его ненавидящим взглядом, но потом вытолкнула из себя согласие.

Тео выдернул кинжал, на который теперь глазели едва ли не все. Лезвие у него было действительно необычное, чёрное. Мария поняла, что затаила дыхание, наблюдая за сценой, и вот сейчас наконец задышала свободно.

— Кто-то ещё хочет высказать возражения? — поинтересовался Джошуа, выглядевший так, словно всё прошло по его плану. — Нет? Что же, тогда готовьтесь к коронации. Она состоится завтра вечером. До тех пор я запечатываю этот зал, поэтому не думайте, что кому-то удастся его осквернить и тем сорвать мои планы.

Демонстрация силы всё-таки сработала. Вампиры добровольно, хоть и не сразу, покинули зал, и больше никто напасть не рискнул.

Хотя, конечно, они ещё могли сделать это на коронации.

***

Когда они наконец снова оказались в покоях Лилии, некоторое время никто не нарушал молчания. Джошуа слегка потряхивало, но он стискивал зубы и не издавал ни звука. Потом начал ходить из угла в угол. Потом остановился у большого напольного зеркала и обеими руками взялся за раму, глядя на своё отражение так, словно видел его впервые.

Лилия, не сводившая с него глаз, сказала первой:

— Вы говорили так, лорд Джошуа…

— Словно я убил Рагнэйлт и хочу узурпировать её трон, — отрывисто закончил он. — Правда, вы счастливы, Лилия, что услышали это? Надо было вам в первый же вечер так сказать, тогда бы сегодня мои слова были убедительнее.

— Твои слова и без того были убедительны, — откликнулся Тео, садясь в кресло у стола и закидывая ногу за ногу. — Ты что, вдруг решил забыть о своенравности и переменчивости вампиров? Забавно, а ведь говорил как один из нас.

Джошуа странно рассмеялся, не отвечая.

— Мы сделали то, что собирались, — снова попыталась сгладить ситуацию Мария. — Я понимаю, эти минуты дались всем нелегко, но давайте успокоимся. Завтра коронация, и тут мы минутами уже не обойдёмся. Мы проведём в тронном зале несколько часов.

Джошуа стукнулся лбом о поверхность зеркала.

— Завтра на меня нападут кучей, — сказал он. — Мы вчетвером не отобьёмся. Даже с магией фэйри — спасибо за неё, Мария, кстати, по-моему, под ней никто не заметил мою предметную…

— Мне тоже кажется, что никто, — кивнула она. — Лилия, скажите, что лорду Джошуа фактически нужно сделать, чтобы занять трон?

— Фактически ему нужно этот трон занять, — вампирша всё ещё настороженно наблюдала за Джошуа. — Лорд… принц… уже огласил своё намерение, и вторая часть — в означенный срок сесть на престол. Если никто не помешает. Рагнэйлт никто и не думал мешать. И она сразу же объявила пир.

— Мы уже обсудили, что никакого пира, — устало проговорил Джошуа. — Но до него и так не дойдёт. Это сегодня мне пришлось кого-то созывать. Завтра они будут меня ждать сами. Никто так просто меня к трону не пустит.

— Значит, будем пробиваться, — мрачно сказал Тео. Уверенности в его голосе не чувствовалось. — В конце концов, они видели завещание. Кто-то же наверняка поверит и отступится…

Джошуа оглянулся на него в крайней задумчивости и заметил:

— А ведь ты завтра станешь или консортом монарха Логруса, или вдовцом, Тео. Пожалуй, ты единственный, кто выиграет в любом случае.

Как ни странно, вместо Тео вскинулась Лилия.

— Вы даже перед коронацией не можете забыть о человеческой мелочности! — прошипела она. — Помоги мне Изначальный, кому я содействую в восхождении на трон! И это не говоря уже о том, что я всё ещё не знаю, не вы ли убили мою королеву!

— Не я, — Джошуа снова повернулся к зеркалу. — Лилия, вы не представляете, как бы я хотел, чтобы Рагнэйлт сейчас стояла здесь… Тогда мы бы избежали всех этих трудностей…

Мария подошла к нему и сжала его плечо:

— Но её нет, и придётся действовать как есть. Лорд Джошуа, я помогу вам, клянусь. Пусть не смету живой тьмой, но, уверяю, моей магии хватит. Вы можете на меня положиться.

Его спина чуть расслабилась, хотя не похоже было, чтобы он совсем успокоился. Впрочем, совсем успокоиться в такой ситуации он мог только под магическим внушением.

— Кстати, о живой тьме… — сказал Тео, играя кинжалом. — Саладин теперь гораздо лучше умеет ей пользоваться. Не как Рагнэйлт, конечно, но, пожалуй, как Виктор. Это проблема.

— Виктор?.. — переспросила Мария, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Виктор Цепеш, советник Изначального и недолго — советник Рагнэйлт, — Тео невесело усмехнулся. — Наш с ней общий кузен. Он крайне возражал против мира с Логрией и ратовал за войну, благо у него и сторонников было много. Виктор вообще был традиционалистом, вот скажи я ему про узы то, что сказал Лилии, и мне бы досталось по первое число. В общем, помните, я говорил, что Рагнэйлт вынудили начать войну с Логрией после коронации? Это всё Виктор устроил. В этой войне он, впрочем, и погиб… Саладин — его младший брат. А Элоди — вдова. Саладин третий в очереди на трон… — он запнулся. — Хотя нет, четвёртый, всё время забываю:после меня есть ещё Джейна, она так давно живёт в затворничестве, что все о ней забывают… Но неважно, Рагнэйлт ведь оставила завещание. И в нём ясно указала наследника.

— Но этот Саладин может его оспорить, так? — нахмурилась Мария. — А если он такой же традиционалист, как его брат, то его долгое время придётся убеждать, что ритуал уз вообще существует. А времени у нас нет.

— Саладин скорее нейтрален, — возразила Лилия. — За последние полвека нейтральнее стали даже традиционалисты. Но есть другое осложнение, — она посмотрела на Тео.

— Я, — сразу согласился он. — Меня… некоторые не любят из-за смерти Виктора. Считают, что я утянул его за собой на дно, когда он пытался мне помочь, и это вместо благодарности к тому, кто приютил меня после гибели моих родителей. Эти некоторые включают в себя Саладина и Элоди. Они могут напасть на Джошуа даже скорее из-за меня, чем из-за того, что он логриец.

Джошуа снова стукнулся головой о зеркало и рвано выдохнул:

— Очаровательно. Как же я люблю семейные склоки…

— Так, может, не надо было никого так распалять? — огрызнулся его супруг.

— Будь последователен хотя бы две минуты, — с сарказмом попросил его Джошуа. — Совсем недавно ты меня хвалил за то, что я говорю как вампиры.

— Я тебя хвалил? Я тебя хвалил?! — поразился Тео. — Да я думал, какого ж чёрта ты столько лет пытался меня заставить жить по логрийским правилам, когда сам сейчас больше вампир, чем я! Может, тебе и правда место на этом троне. Сила придёт, раз есть желание. В конце концов, даже Дракула начинал с малого, пока ритуал уз не создал.

Джошуа зарычал, оборачиваясь, и Мария поняла, что надо их разнять, пока они не подрались. Драка сейчас будет совершенно непродуктивной.

— Мне кажется, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, — повысила голос она, и троица посмотрела на неё. — Уже светает, и до заката мы ещё успеем обсудить, кто что именно делает. Но если придётся прорываться с боем — нам нужны будут все силы, которые есть. Мне сон почти не нужен, но я предлагаю поспать вам. Я могу стоять на страже, чтобы на нас не напали неожиданно.

Джошуа посмотрел в сторону окна, закрытого ставнями.

— Выберусь-ка я на крышу, — сказал он. — Поглядим, что за вампиры там на меня под солнцем нападут.

— Камни — не самая мягкая перина, — заметила Мария. — К тому же лучше бы нам не разделяться.

— Я спал много на чём, — мотнул он головой. — Напомните, я вам потом расскажу про волшебные тропы и тех, кто по ним ходит. И, кстати, здесь они тоже есть. Если я лягу прямо поверх, то успею исчезнуть на них прежде, чем покушение состоится. И я очень хочу на солнце.

Он подошёл к окну и отодвинул засов. Лилия, зашипев, мгновенно переместилась к двери, не спуская взгляда с рук Джошуа на створках.

— Да не открываю я пока, — нетерпеливо заметил он. — Выходите. Пусть Мария за мной запрёт и скажет, когда вам можно вернуться.

Два раза Лилии говорить не потребовалось: она сняла чары и прямо-таки вылетела из собственных покоев.

Тео вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней, на ходу бросив:

— Прослежу, чтобы ничего не случилось.

Как только Джошуа с Марией остались одни, он распахнул окно, и покои залили лучи рассветного солнца.

— Вампиры не понимают, что упускают, — он вспрыгнул на подоконник и обернулся к Марии, усмехаясь. — Правда, солнечный свет прекрасен?

— Возможно, — Мария подошла ближе и взялась за створку. — Идите, лорд Джошуа, раз так захотели. На сегодня волнений хватит.

Он кивнул и исчез из виду — подбросив себя магией наверх, вероятно, до самой крыши. Мария покачала головой и закрыла за ним ставни.

***

Лилия и Тео, как выяснилось, успели сбежать на приличное от её покоев расстояние. То есть бежала Лилия, конечно, Тео ведь не боялся солнца. А вот Мария боялась, что их обоих сейчас найдут другие неприятности.

Но на пути посланного ею поискового заклинания никого чужого не встретилось. Стало понятнее, почему так, когда Мария дошла до цели — полуобрушившейся винтовой лестницы, которую сквозь дыры в стене наполовину заливало солнце. Лестницу увивал плющ, и Лилия сидела глубоко в его тени, а Тео — чуть ниже, прямо у провала, под ярким светом. Он что-то негромко сказал, но Мария не разобрала, что именно.

А ей хотелось послушать.

Неслышно ступая, она приблизилась к лестнице и легчайшим касанием отодвинула плющ, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пару. Тео свесил ноги в провал и болтал ими, а Лилия сидела прямо, словно аршин проглотив, и прожигала его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Если кто и вылезет, я его прямо на солнце сброшу, не волнуйтесь, — сказал Тео.

— Простите, что не доверяю свою безопасность… логрийцу, — ледяным тоном ответила Лилия.

— Да хватит вам, — почти устало хмыкнул он. — Вы правда хотите меня осудить за то, что я тогда ушёл? Лилия, вы лицемерны, как… как люди. Вы стали фавориткой Рагнэйлт после меня. И вы действительно недовольны моим уходом?

— Я этого не говорила, — сухо возразила она. — Хотя ваш выбор задел королеву, и не думайте, что я вам это прощу. Предпочесть ей её младшего брата? Да как у вас совести хватило? Впрочем, вы достаточно наказаны, и меня это невыразимо радует. Но я начала говорить о другом. Пятьдесят лет назад вы сделали много чего, в том числе то, что вам не могут простить другие, ещё до своего ухода. Вас «не любят, потому что вы утянули Виктора за собой»? Правда? Думаете, вам удалось от всех скрыть, кого и как вы убили?

Посерьёзнев, Тео тоже выпрямился.

— Осторожней, — посоветовал он. — Не надо бросаться словами, о которых вы можете пожалеть. Всё, что я сделал, я сделал ради Рагнэйлт, и я до сих пор храню её тайны. И если посчитаю, что вы им угрожаете…

— Да разве вы со мной справитесь? — раздражённо выплюнула Лилия. — Вы… вы тень вампира, Тео! Может, когда-то вы и были сильны благодаря своей крови, но теперь эта кровь течёт вперемешку со святой водой и не причиняет вреда никому, кроме вас! Хотите на меня напасть? Попробуйте! Вы пожалеете об этом первый.

Он ненавязчиво провёл ладонью по кинжалу в ножнах на поясе, напряжённый как струна.

— В Логрии свои способы выживать, Лилия, и вы же видели, что я им научился…

Она презрительно оттопырила губу:

— Вы пугаете меня фокусами человеческих охотников на таких, как мы? Ниже падать некуда, Тео. Но не бойтесь так. Ни за свои тайны, ни за себя. Я всего-то хотела вас предупредить. О смерти Виктора всегда ходили слухи. И его вдова не пришла вам мстить, потому что не знала ничего точно и без принуждения уз не захотела ссориться с королевой. Но Рагнэйлт мертва. А вы демонстрируете магию, очень похожую на ту, что убила Виктора. Если кто-то намекнёт Элоди, что это точно были вы…

— То я в первую очередь подумаю на вас, — сквозь зубы ответил Тео. — Что вы хотите услышать? Похвалу вашей способности видеть очевидное? Конечно, это я убил Виктора. Жалел об этом страшно, но он угрожал власти Рагнэйлт. Его последний выплеск магии чуть не убил меня. И справедливо — пусть мы не состояли в ближайшем родстве, но я был ему многим обязан. И я любил его. Но Рагнэйлт я любил больше, и из них двоих я выбрал её. Если бы узы меня тогда убили, мне стало бы проще. Поверьте мне, нелегко убивать того, кто тебя вырастил.

Возникла пауза. Как ни странно, теперь Лилия смотрела на Тео с лёгким удивлением и уже меньшей враждебностью.

— А вы всё-таки ещё умеете говорить, что думаете, — пробормотала она. — Логрия не исказила вас окончательно. Спасибо… наверное. Я так и думала, честно, что это вы его убили. Но вы правы, не мне вас осуждать. Скорее всего, ради Рагнэйлт я поступила бы так же.

— Она умела пробуждать восхищение и любовь в окружающих, — криво улыбнулся он. — Как и желание сложить мир к её ногам. Иногда мне так жаль, что у меня не получилось этого сделать…

— Она сама могла покорить весь мир, — тихо заметила Лилия. — Я была уверена, что однажды так и случится. Кто бы мог предположить…

Потянувшись вверх, он подал ей руку, и она взяла её, крепко обхватив пальцами ладонь. На этот раз молчания не нарушал никто, и Мария осторожно отпустила ветку, всё ещё неслышно отступая назад. Когда она достаточно прошла по коридору, то расслабилась и приготовилась пойти нормально, чтобы звук её шагов предупредил пару вампиров о её приближении.

Перед тем как она это сделала, неподалёку вроде бы раздался шорох. Но Мария не поручилась бы, что ей не почудилось, и ничьего присутствия она рядом всё равно не ощутила.

***

_Рагнэйлт казалась очень маленькой сейчас даже на своём походном троне – она вся словно сжалась в комок, лишь иногда корчась в судорогах, когда приходилось извергать из себя новую волну живой тьмы._

_Мужчине, стоявшему над ней, было всё равно. Золотистые глаза горели на смуглом лице – Виктор Цепеш жаждал смертей и победы сегодня, и такая слабая королева, не способная дать ему желаемое, не вызывала в нём ничего, кроме презрения._

_– Ещё! – хлестнул его голос. – Логрийское войско не отступает!_

_– Я не могу! – простонала Рагнэйлт, содрогаясь от боли. – Не могу! Ещё немного, и тьма поглотит уже и меня!_

_Виктор сжал кулаки._

_– Изначальному ничего не стоило бы справиться! – прогремел его голос. – Изначальный разметал бы это войско в несколько минут! Вы недостойны своего отца!_

_Рагнэйлт всхлипнула, сворачиваясь клубком, и Виктор зарычал._

_– Перестаньте, – сказал третий участник сцены из-за его плеча. – Виктор, что вы творите, она же наша королева…_

_– Если она не может выполнять свои обязанности, она нам не королева, – процедил тот сквозь зубы. – Моим королём был Изначальный. Он бы не оставил от Логрии камня на камне…_

_Его собеседник положил ему руку на плечо._

_– Виктор, она уже объявила войну, как вы хотели, – в его голосе слышалась мольба. – Разве вам этого мало?_

_Виктор наконец удостоил его взглядом и скривил губы:_

_– Да, Тео. Мало. В войне, которую я хочу, мы должны были одной волной пройти до самого пролива, не оставляя на пути живых. Но Рагнэйлт слишком слаба, и мы… мы завязли в бесконечных мелких боях, словно мы так же слабы, как люди, словно мы не стоим неизмеримо выше их!_

_– Люди стали сильнее, – мягко сказал Тео. Его лицо осунулось от усталости, а одежда была изляпана кровью и грязью. – Вы напрасно недооцениваете их, кузен._

_– Я оцениваю их правильно! – рявкнул Виктор. – Просто той, кто нас ведёт, недостаёт магии, что была в Изначальном! А вы, Тео, вы очеловечились за своё пребывание в Логрии! Стоило ли вас воскрешать ради такой жизни? Вас уже едва ли можно назвать вампиром!_

_Тео посерел._

_– Я вампир и предан Логрусу, а не людям, – твёрдо сказал он._

_– Правда? – прищурился Виктор. – Потому что я послал проследить за вами и знаю, что вы переходили Границу не так давно. Зачем? Вы стали предателем, увидев, как слаба королева? Иначе для чего вам сейчас разговаривать с логрийцами?_

_Рагнэйлт развернулась, как пружина, и вмиг в её облике не осталось ни следа слабости или бессилия._

_– По моему поручению, например, – сказала она, вгоняя клинок живой тьмы в тень Виктора и обездвиживая его. – А вы всегда слишком почитали моего отца, чтобы хорошо служить мне, Виктор._

_– Простите меня, кузен, – сказал Тео, извлекая из-за спины меч с лезвием почти таким же тёмным, что у волшебного клинка Рагнэйлт. – Но я не могу допустить, чтобы вы сеяли смуту и не давали Рагнэйлт заключить мир, который она хочет._

_Магия должна была помешать Виктору не только двигаться, но и говорить, и всё же кровь королевского рода была сильна в нём, и он вытолкнул, глядя на них обоих с ненавистью и осознанием того, что сейчас произойдёт:_

_– Я воспитал вас… воспитал вас обоих…_

_– Я благодарна, – холодно сказала Рагнэйлт. – Но не настолько, чтобы позволить подорвать мою власть._

_– Простите, – повторил Тео, не замечая, что по его щекам текут слёзы. И, когда тень Виктора под клинком Рагнэйлт разлетелась в клочья, нанёс удар._

_Предсмертный крик Виктора Цепеша потонул в грохоте вырвавшейся магии – его последнем проклятье, направленном против его убийц._

_Рагнэйлт мгновенно защитилась щитом живой тьмы, и магическая сеть Логруса оплела её, не давая её задеть ничему, даже праведному гневу._

_У Тео такой защиты не было. Даже наоборот: последний год он пренебрегал супружескими узами, которыми был связан, а значит, наказания для него всё копились и копились. И сейчас магия практически выкинула его из Логруса, раздирая на куски в процессе._

_Но это не был день его смерти. Позже его отыскал Джошуа Ван Хельсинг и спас, и им обоим тогда почудилось, что таким образом судьба сказала своё слово._

_Через несколько лет они так же единодушно решили, что ошиблись, но в Логрус Тео больше не вернулся._

_Виктора Цепеша похоронили с почестями, как героя. Рагнэйлт дала понять, что именно так его и чтит, и ни единой душе не обмолвилась о том, какое участие приняла в его смерти. Некоторые вещи могут не сойти с рук даже королевам, а над ней и так висело совершенно обоснованное подозрение в убийстве отца. Тео рассказал, как всё было, только Джошуа, взяв с того слово молчать и предупредив, что, в случае чего, будет брать вину только на себя. Впоследствии он сильно жалел о своей откровенности, но Джошуа действительно не обсуждал это ни с кем, даже с сестрой. Тео, впрочем, в это так и не поверил. _

***

Дело близилось к закату, когда в ставни в покоях Лилии постучали. Мария ждала этого и немедленно отодвинула засов, впуская Джошуа обратно. Он явно не всё время провёл на крыше, как говорил: теперь на нём был другой колет, блестевший серебряными нитями при движении, да и сам дампир с очевидностью некоторое время посвятил приведению себя в порядок.

А ещё поверх одежды у него висел крест.

— Что? — хмыкнул Джошуа, когда Мария высоко задрала брови. — Сегодня мне понадобится весь арсенал, какой есть.

— Да, но становиться королём вампиров в таком виде?.. — пробормотала она.

— Смирятся, — жёстко сказал он. — Выжить я хочу больше, чем не задеть их чувства.

Из спальни вышла Лилия, тут же заслонившаяся от креста и отступившая назад. Её возмущённое шипение демонстрировало, как именно сегодня будут задеты чувства.

— Ну смотрите в другую сторону, — без раскаяния предложил ей дампир. — Где Тео?

— Не здесь, — ответила Мария. — Собирался проведать обстановку у тронного зала и вернуться.

— Вечно его черти где-то носят, — раздражённо заметил Джошуа. — Ладно, пока ждём его, давайте решим, в каком порядке идём. Я первый, вы с Лилией за мной, Тео замыкает? Мне очень нужна будет ваша магия сегодня, Мария. Лилия, и ваша тоже.

— Благодарю, я чувствую себя очень полезной, — сквозь зубы сказала та, не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Думайте о том, что выполняете волю Рагнэйлт, — посоветовал он. — Так вам будет легче. Хотя спасибо, что отнеслись к коронации серьёзно и оделись соответствующе.

Лилия действительно выглядела по-логрусски безупречно: платье с плоским лифом и пышной юбкой, отстававшее от логрийской моды всего лишь на век, украшения из полированной бронзы, высокая причёска под чепцом. И немного гламура, чтобы превратить этот образ в совершенство; Мария в первый раз за эти дни видела на ней гламур.

— Кому-то же надо, — всё так же недружелюбно сказала Лилия. — Раз вместо празднования у нас будет бойня, а вместо церемонии — фарс.

— Ну, может быть, всё не так плохо, — с фальшивой радостью успокоил её Джошуа. — Вдруг за день все одумались и просто молча мне присягнут, — в нём кипела нервная энергия, которую он явно не знал, куда направить. — Где же там Тео? Я готов идти.

Крик, раздавшийся откуда-то снизу, словно разорвал Каэр Ливелид пополам, столько в нём было боли.

Мария, сидевшая в кресле у закрытого ею окна, мгновенно вскочила на ноги. Что-то случилось... конечно же, что-то случилось, так не кричат без причины, но она медлила, не прибегая к магии, не зная, то липеренестись сразу туда, где кричали, то ли подождать Джошуа и Лилию. Многие обитатели замка только проснулись сейчас — но она уже чувствовала, как они устремились к источнику звука, кто из страха, кто из любопытства, и след их заклинаний накладывался на тёмное пятно, расползавшееся по замку.

Несложно было предположить, что произошло убийство. Причём непростое и потому исказившее магию вокруг.

— Идёмте, — Джошуа Ван Хельсинг наконец отмер и теперь смотрел на дверь. — Где это, кто мне может сказать?

Мария сосредоточилась, наконец скользнув сознанием внутрь магической сети. И ответила, не удивившись сама и не удивив, скорее всего, своих спутников:

— В тронном зале.

Они все трое переглянулись, думая об одном и том же: Джошуа ведь вчера запечатал тронный зал и пока что печать не снимал…

— Быстрее, — Джошуа буквально сорвался с места. — Я должен быть там.

Он был медленнее и её, и Лилии. Они могли бы проделать как минимумполовину пути за секунды, и это ещё не торопясь, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Но их цель была не в этом, и, переглянувшись, они обе последовали за дампиром, охраняя его с флангов, как он предлагал несколько минут назад.

Когда они появились в тронном зале, на дверях которого таяли печати, он уже был полон вампиров. Третий раз за своё пребывание в Логрусе Мария видела это зрелище и, несмотря на ситуацию, не могла не поразиться, как сильно оно меняется от случая к случаю.

Кто-то пришёл чествовать своего нового короля, а кто-то — не допустить его воцарения. Но гламур был почти на всех, хоть сквозь него и угадывались растерянность, неприятие и злость. Мария поёжилась, гадая, стоило ли им так торопиться. Они ворвались слишком быстро, и если на Джошуа нападут сейчас…

Но пока вампиры не обращали на него внимания, глядя в прямо противоположную входу сторону. На трон.

И они не подходили к нему близко, потому что на ступенях к нему, мерцая в свете ламп, растеклась лужа крови. Мария почувствовала сразу, а значит, многие собравшиеся здесь уже тоже это поняли: кровь принадлежала вампиру. Вероятно, пара простых заклинаний — и можно будет узнать, кому именно.

Она невольно подалась вперёд, обгоняя Джошуа Ван Хельсинга и не сводя глаз с кровавой лужи…

— Пропустите! — Джошуа, бледнее обычного, расталкиваллогрусцев, которые скалили зубы, но отступали. — Да чёрт возьми, вы что, забыли, кто я!..

Мария вот просто проходила меж вампиров, словно тень. А Джошуа, с его крестом на шее и серебряными нитями в колете, а теперь и ведущий себя так по-человечески, будил в них агрессию, и всё внимание теперь сосредоточилось на нём. Между тем, если бы он просто оделся по-другому и попытался хоть немного пользоваться магией теней, возможно, было бы легче...

Встав перед лужей крови, он, впрочем, едва на неё взглянул. И Марии вдруг стало понятнее его поведение, когда он сквозь зубы спросил:

— Кто-нибудь знает, где Тео?

Никто не ответил. А потом по толпе собравшихся пронёсся шёпот. Лилия первая вновь посмотрела на лужу крови, но за её взглядом проследили быстро, и шёпот стал громче.

Мария просто озвучила мысль, которая витала в воздухе:

— Вы с ним в браке. Вам будет легче всего проверить, его ли это кровь.

Джошуа посмотрел на неё волком. Но предложение было разумным, и он стянул перчатку и присел на корточки, касаясь крови кончиками пальцев.

Марии подумалось, что он знал ответ до того, как завершил короткое заклинание. И все, видевшие его лицо, этот ответ узнали раньше, чем он его озвучил.

— Это кровь Тео, — сказал Джошуа, побледневший ещё больше. — Он умирает или мёртв, точнее пока сказать не могу. — Он едва не взъерошил волосы, но вовремя остановился, поняв, что сейчас запачкает их.

Вокруг раздался шёпот новых заклинаний: всё-таки его слова перепроверяли. Джошуа не мешал, и Мария знала, что он не лгал, ещё до того, как произнесла заклинания сама.

А потом он посмотрел на трон. И Мария вдруг поняла, что благодаря этому происшествию ничего не мешает ему, как выразилась Лилия, фактически его занять. И, возможно, ему даже не будут препятствовать: зал стремительно пропитывался страхом, хотя Мария ещё и не совсем понимала, почему.

Джошуа Ван Хельсинг сорвал с шеи крест, выпрямился, поднялся на две ступени и сел на трон Логруса. Для этого он прошёл через лужу, и теперь у него в крови были не только пальцы, но и сапоги.

— Я заявляю свои права на престол, — со сталью в голосе произнёс он. — Присягните мне или станьте моими врагами.

Плечом к плечу с Марией стоял Саладин. Она видела, сколько на нём было амулетов, и не сомневалась, что он пришёл сюда, готовясь к нападению.

Но теперь на его лице был всё тот же страх.

— Я присягаю королю Джошуа, — первой сказала Лилия. И прошла по ступеням трона, чтобы преклонить колени — прямо в кровь. Поцеловав протянутую руку, она поднялась и вернулась на своё место, словно не придавая значения тому, что теперь её платье безнадёжно испорчено.

Её поступок будто прорвал плотину. Один за одним вампиры подходили, опускались на колени на окровавленных ступенях и приносили присягу. Мария поняла, что нападений не будет, и теперь стояла, наблюдая за пугающей и всё-таки очень логрусской церемонией. Самой ей, к счастью, никаких вассальных клятв приносить не требовалось.

Последним в зале присягать подошёл Саладин. Мария только сейчас заметила, что рядом с ним нет Элоди, но момент для расспросов явно не годился.

Саладин Цепеш встал на колени перед троном, опираясь раскрытой ладонью на ступени. А когда после присяги Джошуа протянул ему руку для поцелуя, Саладин тоже протянул руку — и мазнул окровавленной ладонью по щеке короля.

— Я присягаю королю Джошуа, — выдохнул он.

И Джошуа Ван Хельсинг был коронован.

***

Пира не было. Празднества не было тоже. Магия вокруг металась, как испуганное животное, и Мария невольно коснулась её, указывая на Джошуа — на нового короля, которого она могла избрать своим средоточием. Это помогло… магии, но не Джошуа, потому что в него разом хлынуло слишком много, и он прикусил губу, стараясь незаметно отереть вмиг вспотевший лоб. Его глаза встретились с глазами Марии, и она постаралась показать, что понимает и сожалеет; но сеть вокруг была слишком изорвана, чтобы ждать, пока слияние произойдёт естественным путём.

— Подите прочь, — выдохнул Джошуа, направляя излишек силы в очарование, и отшатнулись практически все. — Лилия и Мария — останьтесь, — поправился он, явно ещё не привыкнув к тому, что его слово теперь закон в самом буквальном смысле. — Остальные — вон. И не появляйтесь, пока не позову.

Последним, как и подходил к трону, уходил Саладин. Пытаясь сопротивляться этому, впиваясь в дверь пальцами и порываясь что-то сказать… но королевское очарование вышвырнуло его тенью, и хорошо ещё, если не изгнало из замка.

Мария снова подошла к луже крови — растоптанной теперь по всем ступеням. Смерть всё ещё витала рядом, но густое облако не давало увидеть ни где теперь жертва, ни кто убийца.

Кто-то очень мастерски замёл следы.

— Я не вижу праха, — напряжённо сказал Джошуа, спускаясь с трона и тоже изучая остатки крови. — Это значит, что Тео ещё может быть жив.

— Или кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы праха здесь не осталось, — заметила Мария.

Лилия посмотрела на них обоих и что-то пробормотала себе под нос.

— Что? — спросил Джошуа. Она не ответила, и он повторил уже с нажимом: — _Что?_

Лилия поморщилась и потёрла висок.

— Не бейте так, словно молотом орудуете, Ваше Величество, — едко произнесла она. — А то могут подумать, что вы никогда раньше с вампирской магией дела не имели и сейчас ещё пользоваться не умеете.

Он стиснул кулаки. Но, кажется, взял себя в руки, в том числе и на тонких плоскостях бытия, потому что от него перестало постоянно сыпать невидимыми сполохами.

— Благодарите нашу фэйри, — сказал он. — С таким количеством вампирской магии я раньше точно дела не имел. Не изнутри, по крайней мере. Так что вы говорили?

Лилия смотрела точно на пятно засохшей крови у него на щеке.

— Удачно, что праха не было заметно на вашем колете, Ваше Величество, — размеренно проговорила она.

Повисло молчание. Мария прослеживала нити заклинаний, но они неизменно терялись в облаке, искажающем любое восприятие, Джошуа хватал ртом воздух, а Лилия стояла непоколебимо и неподвижно, как скала.

Мария ковырнула мыском ковёр, спускавшийся со ступеней от трона, и подумала, что вот уж теперь его точно придётся выбросить. Эти пятна не выведешь.

— Лилия, вы меня в любых убийствах в Логрусе считаете виноватым? — спросил наконец Джошуа.

— Справедливости ради, конкретно в этом вас посчитали виноватым многие, — отрешённо заметила Мария.

— Что? — Джошуа нахмурился, и Лилия смерила его внимательным взглядом:

— Ваше Величество, а Вы не удивились, почему все были в таком ужасе, что даже не напали? По-моему, многим стала очевидной ваша вина в смерти не только Рагнэйлт, но и Тео.

— Как? — он запустил обе руки в волосы. — Как я мог убить Тео? Вы все резко забыли про узы, которыми так гордитесь? Меня бы самого уже в живых не было, сделай это я!

— В том-то и дело, — поджала губы Лилия. — В зале, который запечатали вы же, от вашего супруга осталась лишь лужа крови. Значит, вы научились обходить законы уз, ещё даже не будучи королём. Что делает вас в наших глазах опасной мерзостью.

Джошуа почти не вздрогнул. Но потом криво усмехнулся:

— Давно я не слышал таких слов о себе. Обычно только их говорили в Логрии. Имея в виду моё вампирское наследие.

— Вы не вампир, а дампир, — упрямо напомнила Лилия. — Поэтому мы не знаем, чего от вас ожидать. Полукровки, как известно, могут нарушать законы тех рас, часть крови которых унаследовали.

— О, поверьте, к узам это не относится, — сквозь зубы заметил Джошуа. — Потому что, если помните, это не законы мира, это рукотворная сеть заклинаний Дракулы. И я ей очень даже подвластен.

— Это вы так говорите, — кивнула Лилия.

— Я был с вами, в ваших покоях, когда Тео закричал, — закатив глаза, напомнил он. — Или я теперь могу оказываться в двух местах одновременно?

— Мы не знаем, кричал ли это Тео, — возразила Лилия. — Я сходу могу припомнить десяток заклинаний, которые воспроизведут такой крик. Да, кровь была свежая. Но вы могли вернуться очень быстро — вы владеете магией троп. И это прекрасно объяснило бы, почему пропало тело.

Теперь устало потёрла виски Мария:

— Так, боюсь, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этой теме. Можете подробнее рассказать про магию троп? Даже если пока мне кажется, что это облако над местом нападения на Тео — другого происхождения.

— Лорд Джошуа ведь ещё и Странник, — мстительно сказала Лилия, словно вынося приговор и на мгновение забывая о правильном титуле. — Как будто быть одновременно дампиром, Ван Хельсингом, Рыцарем Христа и принцем Логруса ему было мало.

— Лилия, да подите уже к чёрту, я никогда не был принцем, я бастард, — вздохнул Джошуа. — Пусть и признанный Изначальным. Но отвечая на ваш вопрос, Мария: тропы — это линии, соединяющие изнанку мира. Те, кто по ним ходят, зовутся Странниками.

— Это я знаю, — Мария наблюдала за ним и видела, как у его ног то проявляются, то исчезают мерцающие нити. — Я просто никогда не интересовалась вопросом глубоко, всё-таки в основном это людская магия.

— Да, хотя не только, — согласился он. — Просто редко ей занимается кто-то, кроме людей. Может быть, потому что, ну, Странники — почти монахи?.. Я мало встречал волшебных существ, которые согласились бы вести монашеский образ жизни. Почти затворнический, если не считать того, что их затворничество проходит в постоянной ходьбе. Меня учили, что тропы — это то, на чём мир держится. Частично они совпадают с линиями силы, частично нет, и нередко они соединяют мир так, что по ним можно быстро пройти очень большие расстояния. Вот здесь есть тропа. Я мог бы уйти на неё и оказаться у Границы с Логрией через пару часов. И мне очень хочется это сделать… ступить на тропы, в смысле, а не уйти из Логруса. Потому что, если начинаешь по ним ходить, они к себе тянут. Это совершенно особое одиночество, а ещё долг, поскольку, ходя по изнанке мира, Странники словно её укрепляют. Только, — он вздохнул, — я ненастоящий Странник, и, Лилия, я могу быть столь многим именно потому, что для меня почти всё из перечисленного вами не совсем настоящее. Но я родился и долго жил на тропах. И, конечно, никогда не перестану их видеть.

— Как и проходить по ним очень быстро, даже в запечатанный тронный зал и из него, — докончила Лилия. — Если кричал не Тео… вам хватило бы времени, Ваше Величество.

Джошуа словно потух немного, прижимая ладонь к запёкшейся крови на своей щеке.

— Считайте как хотите, — сказал он. — Я не обязан с вами объясняться. Что я обязан — найти, как успокоить ритуал, растревоженный Рагнэйлт, не так ли? Тогда давайте этим и займёмся.

***

_Мария Ван Хельсинг, разумеется, знала о тропах._

_Не она одна; но она подумала о них первая, когда пришлось убегать от тех, кто вчера ещё были её союзниками, родичами, друзьями._

_Она знала некоторые точки пересечения троп и линий силы, а ещё знала, что Странники появляются иногда на них, когда пребывание на изнанке мира всё-таки становится невыносимым для смертного разума._

_В Логрии ей места больше не было. В Логрус она не вернулась бы под страхом смертной казни. Побег через пролив представлялся слишком затруднительным, да и до портов надо было ещё добраться, а на неё объявили охоту._

_Известный Марии мир её отверг. Пришла пора оказать ответную любезность, если только найдётся достаточно сумасшедший Странник, который согласится ей помочь._

_Мария не сомневалась, что причины её бегства будут Странникам безразличны, – они не интересовались земной политикой. Другое дело, что она была чужда тропам и предполагала, что не смогла бы стать Странницей сама, даже если захочет: слишком сильно она сейчас ненавидела._

_К тому же традиционно Странниками были мужчины. Мария слышала, что обычно это связывают не то с тяготами хождения по тропам, не то чуть ли не с тем, что женщины подчинялись лунным циклам, и для троп это выглядело как служение двум господам одновременно… до сих пор она не задумывалась, где тут правда, потому что не задумывалась о Странниках. Но теперь готовила маленькую речь, которая должна была развеять сомнения того, кого она встретит, и убедить, что она тоже с этой так называемой изнанкой мира справится._

_…Иногда посреди отрепетированной речи ей в голову закрадывалась мысль, что она бы ещё могла вернуться, принять этот отвар… но ненависть вспыхивала в ней сильнее, стирая тоскливое желание, чтобы отвар ей всё-таки подлили незаметно. Даже если бы потом она убила того, кто это сделал._

_Никто никогда не будет больше за неё решать. Никто. Никогда…_

_Найти точки, где волшебные тропы пересекались с земными дорогами, было не так сложно. Хуже было с тем, чтобы понять, где именно выйдет кто-то из Странников… или заставить его выйти. Мария не могла себе позволить слишком долго задерживаться на одном месте, но она знала заклинания, которые могут притянуть любое существо откуда угодно._

_Это была не слишком светлая магия. Это была магия, на вкус Марии слишком похожая на ту, что сотворил с ней Дракула._

_Она выполнила все обряды, плеснула своей крови и всё равно прождала у выбранного переплетения троп и линий несколько дней. Уже собиралась уходить, опасаясь, что вскоре её разыщут, когда Странник пришёл. Она не обратила бы на него внимание в толпе – обычный мужчина в потрёпанной одежде, некогда достаточно приличной. Он молча смотрел на Марию, она – на него._

_– Вы меня ждали, как я понимаю? – наконец спросил он. Она кивнула. – Надеюсь, не за тем, чтобы убить?_

_– Нет, – тихо ответила она, и вокруг неё вспыхивали и гасли рисунки заклинаний, потому что ещё она приготовила всё возможное, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду, если он окажется нечистью._

_Он был человеком. Усталым, почти что не удивлённым человеком, который рассматривал рисунки так, словно видел их впервые. Хотя в Логрии они были вполне распространены._

_– Тогда позвольте представиться, – сказал он. – Меня зовут Ричард. А вас?_

_– Мария._

_Он кивнул, не спрашивая имя рода и не предлагая своего. Всё-таки какое-то понятие об осторожности было ему знакомо._

_– Чего же вы от меня хотите, Мария?_

_– Помощи, – выдохнула она. – Мне нужно исчезнуть, потому что для меня больше не осталось здесь места._

_В конечном счёте её отрепетированная речь ей не понадобилась. Странник согласился очень быстро. Позже, когда она узнала, что оказалась первым живым существом, с кем он заговорил за пятнадцать лет, то поняла, почему._

_Одиночество было неизменным спутником ходящих по тропам. Ричард ухватился за первую же возможность от него избавиться, и, вероятно, это значило, что он был не самым хорошим Странником._

_Но он был тем, в ком сейчас нуждалась Мария. _

***

Дампир он был или нет, но в выборе места для новых измерений магии Логруса Джошуа Ван Хельсинг оказался по-вампирски мелочно мстителен: они пошли на балкон покоев Рагнэйлт. Под ненавидящим взглядом Лилии он даже почти что опустил сапог на след из сажи, но Мария вовремя прочистила горло, и он опомнился.

— Вокруг всё ещё неспокойно, — заметила она. — Не надо усугублять.

Он перегнулся через перила, глядя на верхушки деревьев. Мария чувствовала, что там, внизу, сейчас есть живые, скорее всего — кто-то из тех, кого Джошуа выгнал прочь. Но надо было быть совсем не в своём уме, чтобы напасть сейчас: магия полыхала вокруг него, как пожар, готовая спалить всех неосторожных. И, возможно, самого Джошуа, потому что болезненные чёрно-багряные нити обвивали его всё чётче.

— Видите? — спросил Джошуа, не поворачиваясь. — Мария, в вас не сомневаюсь, но и вы уже должны, Лилия. Узы вступили в игру. Я допустил, чтобы моему супругу был причинён вред, и ещё не расправился с обидчиками.

— Одно из возможных толкований, — нейтрально проговорила Лилия.

— Да, да, — нетерпеливо откликнулся он. — Я помню, я убийца, и всё такое прочее. Мария, вас же прислали расследовать. Что думаете вы?

— Меня прислали расследовать не это, — возразила она. — Но… рядом с Саладином сегодня не было Элоди. А вчера я услышала довольно любопытный разговор.

И она пересказала то, что говорил Лилии Тео. Ближе к концу пересказа Джошуа повернулся и впился взглядом в Лилию.

— Так, может, это вас следует винить? — спросил он, когда Мария закончила. — Если вы передали это Элоди, то фактически сделали её оружием.

Пожар магии вокруг него опасно подался вперёд.

— Я ничего не говорила Элоди, клянусь, — Лилия напряжённо наблюдала за языками пламени, которые были к ней всё ближе. — Откуда вы знаете, что это не фэйри сделала?

— Фэйри тоже ничего никому не говорила, клянусь, — слегка ворчливо отозвалась Мария. — Может быть, хватит забывать, что у меня есть имя? Но, в любом случае, мне тогда показалось, что подслушиваю не только я. Возможно, не просто показалось.

— Прелестно, — скривил губы Джошуа. — Ну ладно, попробую поверить, что это Элоди. Надо с чего-то начинать, в конце-то концов. Лилия, тогда поручаю вам найти её любым способом. — Чёрно-багряные нити вокруг него слегка побледнели. — Ага, действует. Хорошо, значит, немного времени у меня будет. Возможно, магия короны успеет вмешаться? Как-то же Рагнэйлт избежала наказания за отцеубийство?

— Кто сказал, что избежала? — мрачно переспросила Лилия, на лицо которой вернулось немного красок. — Да и супружеские узы всё равно сильнее — они ведь скреплены формально. Я, кажется, наконец понимаю, почему Изначальный никогда не вступал в брак…

Джошуа удивлённо моргнул:

— Никогда? А… Рагнэйлт?..

Смешно, но Лилия явно была довольна тем, что, как выяснилось, знала больше него.

— Мне рассказать вам, что для рождения детей брак вовсе не обязателен, Ваше Величество? — тем не менее сухо проговорила она. — Поэтому ваши человеческие предрассудки о бастардах в Логрусе неприменимы. Это уже логрийское варварство.

Он прикрыл глаза рукой и фыркнул.

— Этот бой вы выиграли, — признал он, не меняя позы. — Хотя спорить, кто из нас варвар, мы можем бесконечно. Но, кажется, у нас были другие дела?..

Мария, которая всё это время занималась измерениями, спокойно вмешалась в разговор:

— Магия пытается выстроить новый порядок вокруг вас, Ваше Величество. И то, что я её подтолкнула к вам, помогло. Но разрывов в сети было слишком много, и нас ещё может ждать буря. Тем более, ваше собственное равновесие сейчас нарушают узы. Возможно, вам стоит найти Элоди как можно быстрее.

Джошуа убрал руку от глаз и покосился на неё:

— Найти — и что? Думаете, я её убивать хочу? Даже если это она, у неё же, считай, и выбора-то не было…

Его скрутило судорогой, и он подавился собственными словами.

— Вы хоть думайте, что говорите! — с неожиданным беспокойством воскликнула Лилия. — Вы пятьдесят лет в браке, а не научились быть осторожным с узами?

— Ох, — он вцепился в перила, словно когтями. — Да, не следовало… Лилия, отправляйтесь на поиски, как только провесите дополнительную защиту вокруг моих покоев! Немедленно после этого, слышите?

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество, — склонилась она, и Джошуа смог выпрямиться.

— Мне нужно отвлечься, — пробормотал он, глядя перед собой. — Помните ту дверь, которую я нашёл, и мы не смогли открыть? Пойдёмте к ней. У меня есть мысль на эту тему.

Мария с Лилией переглянулись и последовали за ним, без слов согласившись друг с другом: не стоит сейчас оставлять Джошуа одного. Или с ним что-то случится… или он случится с кем-то. И непонятно, что вероятнее.

Джошуа Ван Хельсинг, не замечая их озабоченности, быстро шёл по коридорам, иногда сбиваясь на скольжение тенями. Мария удивилась: это было что-то новое, такого она раньше за ним не видела. Ещё недавно он ведь вообще не трогал эту магию, хотя перед коронацией она очень облегчила бы ему жизнь. А теперь, похоже, применял её, не задумываясь, и, чтобы поспеть за ним, пришлось тоже прибегнуть к чарам.

Очень быстро они трое снова оказались перед таинственной дверью. Но на этот раз Джошуа не стал читать заклинания или чертить схемы — он просто протянул руку и нажал на дверь.

Та с лёгким щелчком приоткрылась.

— Я так и подумал, что теперь эта дверь передо мной отворится… — пробормотал Джошуа. — И всего-то стоило мне стать королём, да? Тогда посмотрим, что внутри…

Он толкнул дверь сильнее, и та с тихим скрипом распахнулась настежь, являя взору… сначала только темноту. Но потом в этой темноте вспыхнули линии, сплетаясь в замысловатый узор, и они втроём смотрели, как почти весь пол оказывается исписан знакомыми и незнакомыми письменами.

— Что же, — произнесла наконец Мария. — Кажется, мы нашли, где Рагнэйлт проводила свои ритуалы.

Джошуа сделал шаг вперёд, подходя ближе к письменному столу и стулу, которые поначалу не бросались в глаза из-за буйства сияния на полу.

— Не наступайте на линии, — напряжённым голосом предупредила его Лилия. — Я не знаю, что это за ритуал, но он уже начат. И если коснуться рисунка — это наверняка послужит катализатором, и это ещё повезёт, если катализатором успешного применения чар.

— И не собираюсь, — он привалился к двери так, словно из него в одно мгновение выпустили весь воздух. — Я, знаете ли, тоже кое-что в ритуальной магии смыслю. Сестра, сестра, какой ещё сюрприз ты нам оставила, и почему мне всё больше кажется, что ты даже свою смерть обратила себе на пользу?..

— Мы докопаемся до сути, — пообещала ему Мария. — И теперь — гораздо быстрее. Спасибо, Ваше Величество. Вы существенно облегчили мою задачу.

— Конечно, ведь только ради вас я это и сделал, — хмыкнул он. Потом устало вздохнул: — Лилия, не стойте здесь. Укрепите защиту на моих покоях и ступайте. Вы мне сейчас всё равно не нужны.

Мария думала, что вампиршавозразит, но та молча кивнула и растворилась в тенях. Джошуа поскрёб щёку, а потом начал оттирать её уже всерьёз.

— Больше не могу чувствовать кровь Тео и смотреть на неё, — признался он, достав наконец платок и плюнув на него. — А Лилия вся ей покрыта.

Мария вспомнила, как он проходил к трону, наступая сапогами в лужу… и решила об этом не говорить.

— Вам всё-таки тяжело его потерять… — пробормотала она.

— Вы удивлены? — не глядя на неё, спросил Джошуа. Щека у него наконец сделалась чистой.

— Да, — не стала отрицать она. — Простите, но у меня сложилось впечатление… что ваш брак тяготит вас обоих, и вы хотели бы так или иначе его прекратить. Поэтому сложно поверить, что вы хоть немного горюете теперь, когда ваш супруг мёртв.

Джошуа прислонился к стене, запрокинув голову вверх.

— Фэйри не церемонятся со словами почти так же, как вампиры, похоже, — заметил он. — Настолько, что готовы сказать такое в лицо даже королю.

Мария опустила глаза и присела в лёгком реверансе:

— Прошу прощения… Ваше Величество. Вы правы. Сейчас не лучший момент забывать об условностях смертного общества.

Джошуа коротко рассмеялся:

— «Условностях», и правда… Но кто вам сказал, что я горюю? Может быть, я просто к нему притерпелся, а ещё ненавижу, когда отнимают то, что я привык считать своим.

В его словах было столько самообвинения, что Мария пристально посмотрела на него, чувствуя, что он сказал чуть больше правды, чем сам бы хотел.

И тем не менее горе в его чертах тоже читалось. При Лилии он себе этого не позволял.

— Возможно, я просто недостаточно хорошо вас знаю и потому всё неправильно истолковала, — дипломатично ответила Мария, решив дальше своими впечатлениями не делиться. — Однако в любом случае примите мои соболезнования. Мне самой жаль, что это произошло, поверьте.

— Тео успел вас очаровать? — рассмеялся он без злости. — Понимаю. Даже если не учитывать вампирские способности, в нём было много природного шарма. Я помню самое начало нашего брака, когда я ещё его не принимал, а Тео искренне пытался за мной ухаживать… прямолинейно и нагло, как и подобает вампиру, конечно, но умудряясь при этом всё равно оставлять неизгладимое впечатление. — Джошуа сгорбился, сжимая левой рукой правую. — Знаете, иногда я жалею, что всё не осталось, как тогда. Я временно вышел из ордена и скрывался, опасаясь, что Рагнэйлт всё-таки меня убьёт после того, как воскресила Тео. Когда он нашёл меня — ему не приходилось терпеть Рыцарей Христа, только мои отлучки на тропы и нежелание никаких отношений с вампиром. Но вода камень точит, и так в конце концов и произошло, но наш брак был обречён с того момента, как я вернулся в орден. Мне не стоило этого делать, знаете? Моей матери орден никакого добра не принёс, а на меня там всегда смотрели с опаской. Что и кому я хотел доказать, и зачем? Мы с Тео почти сразу начали ссориться, и он так быстро сбежал обратно в Логрус… но потом случилась война, мы снова сблизились, в конце концов перемирие наступило и у нас. Я даже старался не вернуться к тому, из-за чего он ушёл, но я всё ещё был в ордене, и даже если на этот раз до наших ссор прошли не месяцы, а годы, в любом случае всё вернулось на круги своя… А в итоге кончилось вот так, чёрт побери, кто бы мог подумать…

— Но если бы вы не состояли в ордене, то чем бы занимались? — осторожно спросила она, потому что Джошуа Ван Хельсинг казался ей человеком (даже если и с примесью вампирской крови), созданным для одной-единственной цели. Совпадающей с целью ордена Рыцарей Христа.

Он пожал плечами:

— Магией троп, вероятно. Тогда бы Тео меня тоже не каждый день видел, конечно. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Я бы не надоедал ему тем, чтобы сдаться на опыты нашим учёным. Хотя он же был уникальным, понимаете? Вампир, который настолько живёт по законам мира, что солнце, святая вода и все прочие обычные для его братии опасности ему не грозят.

— По крайней мере, он изменился ради вас, — заметила Мария, и Джошуа рассмеялся ещё раз.

— Хотел бы я приписать себе такую великую заслугу, как направление вампира на путь истинный… но Тео сделал всё сам. Да, он старался не убивать ради крови с самого начала, это, по правде сказать, входило в его ухаживания за мной, как он их понимал… но дальше он думал и находил своё место в мире самостоятельно. Он прочёл всю библиотеку — сначала в нашем особняке в столице, потом в ордене. Он поддерживал дружбу с одной из Рыцарок ордена — с самой первой, вообще-то, до неё женщин не принимали… так вот, она много рассказывала ему про Жёлтую империю, откуда была родом её семья, и давала читать и труды, которые они привезли. Я думаю, Тео мог бы писать работы по философии, если бы захотел. А я всё это время просто старался сойти за человека, хотя вся Логрия уже знала, что я не человек. И вот что это дало?

— Мир между Логрией и Логрусом, насколько помню, — сказала Мария. — Не надо принижать и свои заслуги, лорд Джошуа… Ваше Величество. Я изучала новейшую историю этого острова: без ваших дипломатических усилий война продолжалась бы намного дольше.

Он отмахнулся:

— Тут надо больше сказать спасибо Рагнэйлт, чем мне. Я ценю ваши попытки меня утешить, Мария, в вашу миссию они ведь не входят. И спасибо, что выслушали, мне надо было выговориться. Но давайте займёмся теперь тем, что нашли здесь. Чует моё сердце, тут много интересного.

Сердце Джошуа чуяло совершенно правильно.

После многочасовых осторожных изучений, замедлявшихся из-за того, что они с Марией очень боялись потревожить структуру магии, творившейся в комнате, стало незыблемо ясно: именно этот ритуал, начатый Рагнэйлт, всей своей сутью обвивает ритуал уз и сердце Логруса, словно плющ на стене королевского замка.

И нельзя его остановить, не повредив всё перечисленное.

***

_На Первом Вселенском Соборе много спорили о том, включать ли Евангелие от Марии Магдалины в канонические. Церковь стояла на Камне, что есть Пётр, и не секрет, что он не сходился во взглядах с Магдалиной. Но Пётр не оставил Евангелия – а Мария оставила. И там, как и в Пистис Софии, говорилось о магии, а отрицать её в мире, который люди делили с нечистью, было бесполезно. И даже вредно: потому что, отрицая, люди оставили бы себя без защиты. А законы мира Мария описывала даже лучше Иоанна._

_Так Мироносица стала Евангелисткой; но церковь всё ещё принадлежала последователям Петра, и они говорили, что недостойно женщинам проповедовать, если даже Мария разрыдалась от малейшего упрёка. Не только она лила слёзы в её Евангелии, и вовсе не Пётр стоял у креста, а позже первым был удостоен Явления, но до поры упоминать об этом было ересью._

_Но магии – магии по этому Евангелию учили._

_Не только в Логрусе считали, что Магдалина учила бороться с вампирами, – в такую легенду верили многие. Но правда была в том, что, когда Магдалина писала своё Евангелие, вампиров ещё не существовало. Хоть церковь традиционно и нарекала их потомками Каина, они были ими не в большем смысле, чем многие другие, кому не повезло смешаться с этой ветвью человечества. Нет, в них текла другая кровь, и при их создании применялась темнейшая из разрушительных магий, но так гениальна была их создательница, что мир не отверг новый народ насовсем, хоть и наложил печати на их существование, главной из которых стала губительность солнечного света._

_Мало кто сохранил в памяти, как были созданы вампиры, потому что создали их в месте, что не принадлежало обычному миру и не соприкасалось с ним много веков. То был Авалон, неуловимый след аромата яблок в морском бризе, и магию творила чародейка Моргана Ле Фэй, запомнившаяся миру многим, но не этим._

_В ней смешалась кровь людей и селки, без чего никакая гениальность не помогла бы ей сделать то, что она сделала. Потому что издавна было известно: законы мира могут обойти те, кто не принадлежит только одному народу, хоть и им это будет дорогого стоить. Никто в земной плоскости бытия не видел больше Моргану и Авалон, но её создания выжили и принесли ужас в земли Альбиона и Галлии, а потом и в другие. Они сами не знали себя и едва отличались от диких зверей, когда впервые встретились с людьми. Но они были сильны, о, как сильны, эти вампиры древности, и хоть сиюминутные порывы управляли ими гораздо больше, чем сейчас, а забота о будущем даже не закрадывалась в их головы, убить их было очень сложно._

_Но можно._

_Они тогда не являлись народом на самом деле, скорее россыпью одиночек, тянувшихся друг к другу не более, чем к людям, фэйри и другой нечисти. Их бы перебили рано или поздно, как драконов, потому что в каждой стране, где они поселились, люди владели магией и не намерены были сдаваться без боя._

_Влад Цепеш, родившийся в третьем поколении вампиров от начала их существования, мог бы стать изгоем и посмешищем из-за того, как его мышление отличалось от присущего вампирам обычно. Нет, он был жесток, он был порывист, он ни во что не ставил людей._

_Но он смотрел в грядущее и не видел там своих сородичей, если всё останется как прежде._

_«Ибо где ум, там и сокровище», – нигде в Евангелии от Марии Магдалины не говорилось, что это можно отнести только к людям._

_Ум у Влада был. Гениальный ум – пусть Влад не был полукровкой, но он сумел так близко подойти к изменениям законов мира для своего народа, как только мог. Он сковал вампиров узами и дал им страну, он убедил их в том, что они сами этого хотят, он навязал им свою волю, выдав её за их предназначение… и он направил магию от своего ритуала на свою же кровь, едва ли не превзойдя по силе самых первых вампиров. Это повлияло и на тех, кто был с ним хоть сколько-нибудь в родстве, но лишь эхом по сравнению с тем, как это повлияло на него самого. До тех пор, пока у него не появилась дочь, никто в Логрусе даже мечтать не мог о том, чтобы иметь столько могущества._

_Что же, Магдалина писала не о таком сокровище, конечно. Но Влад Цепеш, Дракула, Изначальный король Логруса, как он хвастливо назвал сам себя, и не был никогда её последователем._

_То сокровище, что он хотел, он получил. _

***

Лилия вернулась ближе к рассвету следующей ночи. К тому моменту Мария и Джошуа так и не легли спать и не ушли из найденной комнаты, распутывая ритуал Рагнэйлт, словно больше ничего в Логрусе не существовало. Они не были в замке одни, но противостояния, считай, не случилось, если не принимать во внимание какое-то неловкое нападение, что Джошуа отразил сгустком магии, которой его сейчас едва ли не рвало; а потом рассеянно вышвырнул нападавшего почти к Границе, не стремясь узнать, единым ли целым тот туда прибыл.

Лилия осторожно вошла, объявив о своём присутствии. Её встретили лихорадочные взгляды запавших глаз, и она очень долго подбирала слова, прежде чем сообщить:

— Я привела того, кто может и хочет рассказать об Элоди. Он не виноват в её проступках, какими бы они ни были, и не знал о них. Он просит королевской милости — не для себя, а для Элоди, настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Насколько позволят узы, вы имеете в виду, — Джошуа устало выпрямился. — Что же, ведите того, кого нашли. Я обещаю быть настолько милосерден, насколько… насколько это возможно, действительно.

Лилия широко распахнула дверь, и в тенях от неё возник Саладин. Который тут же бросился на колени, покаянно склоняя голову перед королём, которому накануне присягал.

Джошуа без удивления кивнул:

— Я так и подумал, что увижу вас… Что же, давайте, предавайте вдову брата. У нас с вами выбора в этом не так много.

Саладин на мгновение вскинулся, клацнув зубами, но усилием воли взял себя в руки.

— Ваше Величество, — сдавленно произнёс он. — Позвольте мне заверить вас, что, если это и сделала Элоди, её могла только вынудить магия уз. Потому что она полвека избегала мести, как могла, вплоть до того, что её упрекал уже я.

— Я знаю, — согласился Джошуа. — Мне было несложно заметить, что в моём доме в Логрии не объявляется безумных убийц-вампирш. Это уже не имеет значения. Меня больше смущает ваше «если». Вам самому точно не известно, что ли?

Саладин замялся, потом неохотно ответил:

— Я не видел своими глазами, Ваше Величество. Но Элоди нашла меня на закате, и она была сама не своя. Я пытался поговорить о наших планах, — он упорно смотрел в пол, а Джошуа тихо хмыкнул: они все понимали, что эти планы включали в себя срыв коронации. — Но она сказала, что всё изменилось, и теперь это, возможно, вовсе её не коснётся. А потом исчезла. Я пытался её найти, но не сумел. Но я чувствовал присутствие её магии в тронном зале.

— Интересно, — Джошуа сел за стол и опёрся подбородком на ладонь. — Вы думали, что это она виновата, но всё равно не напали? А мне тут утверждали, — он бросил ехидный взгляд на Лилию, — что виноватым все посчитали меня.

— Так и есть, — тихо проговорил Саладин, и Джошуа поморщился: кажется, он в очередной раз забыл, что имеет дело не с человеческим двором. — Тогда, глядя на то, что вы делаете, я думал, виноваты вы. А Элоди стала свидетельницей. Теперь я не уверен. Потому что чувствую, как защиту Камелота, которую ставил и я, пробудили, а вряд ли это кто-то мог сделать, кроме Элоди, если она сбежала в него отсюда.

Джошуа моргнул:

— Защиту чего?!

Саладин подавил нетерпеливый вздох, и Мария прикрыла ладонью улыбку: уж слишком явно на лице вампира было написано раздражение от невежества его сюзерена.

— Нашего замка, — нетерпеливо сказал он. — После смерти Виктора там жили я и Элоди.

— Это тот же замок, где рос Тео и воспитывалась Рагнэйлт? — спросил Джошуа. Саладин кивнул. — И давно он стал называться Камелотом?

— Около десяти лет как, — сухо произнёс Саладин. — В качестве небольшого напоминания, что вы, логрийцы, имеете меньше прав на ваши так называемые легенды. Мы изучали их — ваша Логрия находилась в Логрусе больше, чем вы говорите.

Джошуа фыркнул, а потом засмеялся.

— О Господи, и Рагнэйлт мне не говорила… — пробормотал он. — Ладно… я рад, что вы взялись изучать легенды, наверное. Хоть почему-то вампиры сели за книги, даже если и только из желания уязвить своих официальных союзников. — Его глаза похолодели: — Но ещё раз скажете мне «вы, логрийцы», и очень сильно об этом пожалеете, Саладин. Я знал вашего старшего брата и совсем не огорчился его смерти, а о вашей тем более горевать не буду. О милосердии для себя вы ведь не попросили.

Саладин склонил голову, негромко шипя. Мария с любопытством наблюдала за Джошуа: может быть, конечно, сказывался недостаток сна, но он на удивление естественно врастал в роль логрусского монарха-самодура.

Хотя, возможно, это была игра. Как дампир, состоявший в ордене по борьбе с нечистью, он не мог не знать, что это такое.

— Ваше Величество, — привлекла к себе внимание Лилия. — Камелот — хорошо защищённый замок. Я расспросила Саладина о ритуалах, которые он помогал укреплять, и в одиночку их защиту не пробить. Даже вам. — Она со значением посмотрела на Джошуа: — Но вы могли бы собрать других логрусцев и послать их на штурм.

Мария поняла, что она имеет в виду: таким образом Джошуа формально выполнял бы действия, которые от него требовали узы, но при этом мог потянуть время и утвердиться в магии страны, заслонившись от уз вовсе.

Хороший план. И настолько гуманный, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. Всё-таки хорошо, что Лилия осталась в Каэр Ливелиде после случившегося с Рагнэйлт. Без неё им всем было бы значительно тяжелее.

— Я вас слышу, Лилия, — задумчиво ответил Джошуа. Похоже, он тоже всё понял. — И… хорошая мысль. Думаю, я поручу её воплощение вам. И, разумеется, Саладину.

Вампир изумлённо посмотрел на него:

— Ваше Величество?..

— А что, надеялись отделаться одним разговором? — спросил его король. — Нет уж, Лилия поможет вам собрать отряд, а вот отвечать за штурм будете лично вы. И только попробуйте пожалеть силы. Вы притащите мне Элоди так быстро, как это возможно, и вот тогда я посмотрю, сдерживать ли обещание, которое я вам дал. Что вы на месте стоите? Выполняйте!

Саладин быстро взял себя в руки, поклонился и молча выскользнул из комнаты. За ним, скользнув по Джошуа непроницаемым взглядом, исчезла Лилия.

— Своеобразное решение, — заметила Мария.

Джошуа отмахнулся:

— Узам пока хватит, надеюсь. А потом посмотрим. По крайней мере, Саладин и правда заинтересован привести её живой. На чём мы остановились? Ах да, на жертвах, которые требуются в ритуале…

Мария подумала и решила поговорить с ним о его поведении позже.

***

«Позже» наступило несколько не так, как она рассчитывала.

Около полудня она сидела на балконе королевских покоев… то есть уже не королевских, конечно, теперь королевскими были те покои, которые занимал Джошуа, надо полагать.

На балконе покоев Рагнэйлт.

Джошуа наконец отправился спать под утро, и Мария тоже поспала пару часов, а потом, взяв кувшин воды и кубок, перебралась сюда просмотреть письма, которые нашла раньше.

В конце концов, от неё всё ещё ждали расследования смерти Рагнэйлт.

Дверь покоев со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге возник Джошуа. Выглядел он плохо: круги под глазами, лицо совсем белое, а ещё, похоже, его бил озноб.

— Чем вы тут заняты, Мария? — устало спросил он, проходя на балкон. Посмотрел на бумаги, на которых была хорошо видна королевская печать. — А… Своей миссией.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Когда магия напрямую не указывает на убийц, вполне возможно, что укажет политика.

— Мило, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. — Мария… по-моему, узы мной всё-таки недовольны.

Мария отложила письма и поднялась на ноги. Прижала ладонь ко лбу Джошуа. Он горел.

— Вы больны, — констатировала она.

— Да, — сказал он. И почти что упал на неё.

Мария подхватила его и посмотрела в сторону двери в спальню. Не самое удачное решение, конечно, но…

— Пойдёмте, — сказала она. — Вам нужно лечь.

— До моих покоев далеко даже через тени, — прошептал он. — Да и магия не очень хочет мне сейчас подчиняться. Проклятые узы, что ж такое, чёрт бы их побрал вместе с Изначальным… я не хочу быть подвластен чарам страны, которая даже не моя…

— По-моему, не стоит так говорить, если вы хотите, чтобы Логрус побыстрее вас принял, — сказала она, направляя висящего на ней короля в нужную сторону. — Да и чары эти не из тех, что остановит Граница или даже пролив. Идёмте же, ну, тут недалеко.

До Джошуа дошло, куда она его ведёт, только когда она одной рукой потянула на себя дверь спальни.

— Вы что, меня на кровать моей мёртвой сестры собираетесь уложить? — он начал чуть ли не сопротивляться. — Не знаю, как там у фэйри принято, но это отдаёт святотатством…

— Ей кровать сейчас не понадобится, — хладнокровно произнесла Мария, пересиливая его и вталкивая в спальню. — А у фэйри принято заботиться в первую очередь о живых. Успокойтесь. Даже если это и святотатство, вину за него я возьму на себя.

Он был слишком слаб, так что ей довольно быстро удалось заставить его лечь. Стоило Джошуа оказаться на кровати, как из него словно выпустили весь воздух.

— Не говорите никому… — пробормотал он, едва не теряя сознание. — Они не должны видеть меня таким. Вампиры уважают только силу, а если её нет…

Мария озабоченно нахмурилась:

— У вас есть целебные амулеты?

— Они не подействовали.

Если так, дела обстояли плохо. Мария не знала точно, есть ли у неё в запасе средство ему помочь, но попытаться стоило. Логрусу явственно было рано терять ещё одного монарха.

— Постарайтесь отвлечься от всего, — посоветовала она. — Я попробую кое-какие заклинания, но лучше, если вы не будете думать об узах. Эта магия наверняка цепляется за ваше чувство вины.

— Легко сказать, — выдохнул он. — Вы знакомы с человеческим выражением «не думать о белой обезьяне»?

— Знакома, — она встала на колени у его изголовья, закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. — Давайте я вам подкину другую пищу для размышлений. Вы не слишком быстро становитесь вампиром? Вчера вы вели себя с Саладином как истинный логрусец.

— Я просто заткнул голос разума и пытался следовать первым порывам, — его рука нашла её плечо. — Я столько лет боялся превратиться в таких, как они, а потом моей работой стало знать, как они думают. Я боюсь до сих пор, Мария. Но я могу сойти за одного из них. Возможно, уже гораздо убедительнее, чем сам хочу.

Она отыскала в магической сети слабую нить и аккуратно вытащила её наружу, оплетая Джошуа. Магия натужно гудела. И сопротивлялась, как и он недавно: для неё святотатством являлись попытки защитить кого-то от уз. Пусть они и были внесены искусственно, пусть и не были законами мира, но они существовали слишком давно, и в них верили слишком многие.

Джошуа застонал. Они с магией не принимали друг друга.

— Говорите ещё, — Мария закусила губу. — Я попробую другие заклинания…

Она не хотела к ним прибегать. Вот серьёзно. Слишком велик был риск.

Джошуа выгнулся дугой и, распахнув ничего не видящие глаза, заговорил:

— Моя мать ненавидела вампирскую часть во мне. Она никогда в этом не признавалась, конечно, но я же видел. Она ненавидела вампиров. Вы знаете, что я родился в церкви? Церкви на перепутье магических троп… Она так надеялась, что это сделает меня человеком, но как это было возможно, правда? Мне исполнилось уже четырнадцать, когда я первый раз попробовал пить человеческую кровь, и если бы дядя меня не убедил, я бы и тогда не стал. Дядя… он был всего-то на два года меня старше, а теперь давно уже умер от старости, прожив долгую и достойную человеческую жизнь…

Теперь Мария прокусила губу до крови. Кажется, больше ждать было нельзя.

— Властью, данной мне и взятой мной, — она зашептала, соединив руки, словно в молитве, — я беру за него ответственность и ограждаю своей защитой. Слушай меня, Логрус, потому что ты не можешь не услышать. Джошуа Ван Хельсинг не расплатится за преступления против уз, пока я не скажу. Ты не посмеешь его забрать.

Её с головы до пят пронзило болью так, что она на несколько секунд перестала дышать. Она знала, конечно, что будет нелегко, но чтобы вот так… На глазах выступили слёзы, но она всё-таки стёрла кровь с губ и дрожащими пальцами помазала руку Джошуа, до сих пор стискивающую её плечо.

Боль стала сильнее. Марии хотелось взвыть. Джошуа был всё так же слеп и глух к окружающему миру.

А потом он опал на кровать и задышал ровнее. Его хватка разжалась, а нить, которой обвила его Мария, наконец прильнула к нему, ластясь, словно зверёк.

Мария обессиленно уронила голову на кровать, чувствуя, как ткань покрывала впитывает слёзы. Её-то ничего не отпустило — она расплачивалась за то, что посмела сделать. К счастью, Джошуа или потерял сознание, или заснул, поэтому не видел, в каком она состоянии, но последствия заклинания теперь будут с ней надолго.

И всё-таки иначе поступить она не могла.

***

Марии казалось, что она сидела в ступоре час или два, но, когда она пришла в себя, за открытой дверью уже не было видно солнечного света. Кое-как встав, она вышла на балкон и с неудовольствием посмотрела на луну в ночном небе. Больше никаких подобных эскапад…

На балконе всё ещё стояли кувшин с водой и кубок. Забрав их, Мария вернулась в спальню и поставила свой груз на столик у изголовья. Быстрый осмотр показал, что Джошуа ещё лихорадит, и Мария нашла в ящиках трюмо обрывок какой-то ткани, то ли от вуали, то ли от платья, и решительно назначила его компрессом.

Джошуа проснулся, потревоженный шумом от её поисков.

— Мне легче, — негромко сказал он.

— Я надеюсь, — откликнулась она. — Мне пришлось изрядно поколдовать.

— Спасибо. Но я ещё не выздоровел.

— Нет, — она вернулась к кровати и налила воды в кубок. Отхлебнув сама, помогла напиться Джошуа, а потом остатками промочила найденную ткань. — Всё не так просто. Я заслонила вас, как могла. Но от уз я полностью заслонить не способна.

— Да, такое только Рагнэйлт могла, кажется… — судя по голосу, он ударился в воспоминания.

— Не думайте об этом, — резко приказала она. — Вообще продолжайте не думать ни о чём, связанном с узами. Опасность пока не миновала.

Она осознавала, что упомянула запретную тему первой. Магия слишком сильно встряхнула и её.

— Значит, мне всё ещё нужно отвлечься, — почти прошептал Джошуа. — Я чувствую, как меня тянет магией уз, и знаю, что, не будь я королём и не помоги вы мне, меня бы уже ждала кара за то, что я лично, немедленно не ищу тех, кто напал на Тео. Кто, скорее всего, его убил. Тем более что наверняка Саладин прав, и это была Элоди, и бегство её не спасёт…

Мария осторожно промокнула горящий лоб Джошуа мокрой тряпицей.

— Вы снова начинаете бредить, Ваше Величество.

— Узы, чтоб их, — тяжело вздохнул он, с благодарностью принимая помощь. — Я их нарушаю, и почему же я так недостаточно сроднился с магией Логруса, чтобы сам себя полноценно защитить.

— Но вы в любом случае сейчас не можете идти с осадой на Камелот, — напомнила она, понимая, что всё-таки разговора об узах им не избежать, и избирая другую тактику. — Пока соберётся отряд, пока возьмут приступом замок… Даже занимайся вы этим лично, это заняло бы много времени. Так что пусть Саладин с Лилией трудятся. Ритуал надо распутать до того, как они закончат, и тогда и узы вас отпустят.

— Я знаю, — он устало заслонил глаза рукой. — Но сейчас мне от этого не легче. Отвлеките меня сами — расскажите о себе. Я сейчас понял, что ничего толком о вас и не знаю. Вы из Жёлтой империи? Вы одеты как логрийка. Я знал одну фэйри, она была родом из Жёлтой империи, но семья, захватившая её в плен, привезла её с собой в Логрию…

— Меня никто не захватывал в плен, — успокоила его Мария, радуясь смене темы. — Я не стала одеваться по вампирской моде, чтобы подчеркнуть, что я всё-таки посторонняя, но купила одежду, когда прибыла в Логрию. Вы ведь помните, что в Логрусе не строят ни портов, ни кораблей?

— Ещё бы, — фыркнул он. — Хотя вампиры, случается, и путешествуют через воду…

— Да, но редко и с трудом, — согласилась она. — Так вот, я не из Жёлтой империи, хотя и бывала там. Можно сказать, что мой род — род странников, и мы давным-давно покинули родину.

— Странники… — повторил он. — Как магия троп? Вы тоже обязаны постоянно путешествовать?

Мария покачала головой:

— Нет, не обязаны. Переселение было выбором основателя рода. И мы… присматривали за страной, где стали жить. Поэтому я и вызвалась на эту миссию: я знаю, что такое заботиться о стране. Измерять магический фон, прослеживать сети, которые её опутали. Я могу видеть сердце Логруса, как начали видеть его вы после коронации. Оно восхитительно, и я не дам ему погибнуть.

Джошуа побарабанил пальцами по покрывалу, глядя в сторону.

— Я пару минут назад сотворил простейшее заклинание на проверку правды, — сказал он. — Вы не лжёте. Я рад. Мне сейчас нужны союзники, на которых я могу положиться.

— Спасибо за доверие, — криво усмехнулась она. — Хотя я была бы признательна, если бы вы сейчас не перенапрягались. Магия в вас ещё слишком нестабильна. Даже такие мелочи могут опрокинуть равновесие.

— Да, конечно, — со вздохом согласился он. — Думаю, я посплю ещё. Ни на какие распутывания ритуалов я сейчас явно не способен. Посторожите мой сон?

— Да, Ваше Величество, — кивнула Мария. — Я останусь здесь и буду вас охранять.

***

_Мария Ван Хельсинг на самом деле не испытывала ненависти к сыну. Не испытывала и любви, это верно, но и ненависти тоже. Она вполне сознавала, что сама выбрала привести его в мир, и даже если жалела об этом выборе, умела нести ответственность за свои поступки. Теперь умела. Вроде бы когда-то ей это казалось не столь уж важным, но та, прошлая жизнь вообще часто воспринималась ей как сон._

_Она действительно не стала Странницей, хоть и долго ходила по тропам с Ричардом. Обычно за такой срок становятся вне зависимости от желания – но Мария настолько замкнулась в себе, что не пускала ничего нового, а уж особенно того, что сама осознанно не захотела. Джошуа рос как обычный ребёнок, но однажды ночью полностью поседел, и Мария прочла в книгах, что ранняя седина часто свойственна полукровкам, но всё равно это испугало её почти до безумия. Она не хотела никаких напоминаний о его природе; пусть он был зачат ещё тогда, когда она считала Изначального человеком, три ночи в Логрусе заставили её бояться всего, связанного с вампирами, на всю жизнь._

_Ричард согласился сойти с троп ради того, чтобы над Джошуа проводились долгие службы, и тот засыпал под запах ладана и чтение литаний._

_Хотя бы ни святая вода, ни освящённое серебро не причиняли ему вреда, и спустя несколько месяцев Мария успокоилась. И без того слишком опасно было находиться вне троп так долго, даже если они и выбирали самые забытые уголки Логрии. Мария вообще хотела бы уйти на материк – но Ричард не решился на столь глубокий переход, когда ему нужно было вести за собой двоих, не являвшихся Странниками._

_Он привязался к ним и боялся, что тропы им навредят._

_Когда Джошуа подрос, стало понятно, что вот в нём-то задатки Странника есть. Он видел тропы, даже когда находился на поверхности, и изнанка мира манила его._

_Какое-то время Мария играла с мыслями, что он вырастет и станет Странником. Хороший выход – он найдёт призвание, очень далёкое от логрусских, а она наконец-то сможет с ним расстаться, не идя против своей совести. В конце концов, по тропам правильно ходить в одиночестве._

_За этими фантазиями она не заметила, как меняется с течением лет Ричард. А он ведь, по сути, обрёл семью, пусть даже и ненастоящую. Но их с Марией часто принимали за мужа и жену, и они, конечно, не разубеждали никого, потому что правда мгновенно бы выдала Марию. А её ведь всё ещё искали, пока что – с неблагими намерениями._

_Но Ричард слушал, как ему делают комплименты по поводу красоты и ума жены, и не мог не задумываться. И однажды, когда Джошуа уже было девять и после того, как их снова посчитали супругами, он улыбнулся и сказал Марии, что был бы совсем не против, окажись оно так._

_Даже зная её историю, он не ожидал, что её лицо помертвеет, став неподвижным, словно маска. И что она молча возьмёт Джошуа за руку и уйдёт с ним в комнату, отведённую им священником, у которого они остановились, и больше не покажется до самого вечера._

_На следующий день она стала узнавать, ищут ли её ещё по приказу короля, и узнала, что ищут её несколько месяцев как уже с другими целями._

_Вскоре она начала отвечать на послания._

_Когда Мария рассказывала свою историю Ричарду, она говорила, что Дракула был в её постели только по её доброй воле, до того, как она узнала, кто он. Она не солгала._

_Просто, ошибившись так серьёзно однажды, а потом пережив предательство и родичей, и самой страны, доверять она больше не смогла никому. _

***

Лилия нашла их только на следующую ночь.

То есть как нашла… вряд ли она их теряла, если судить по неодобрению на лице и отсутствию всякого удивления.

— Вам обоим не следует здесь находиться, — сказала она, заглядывая в спальню Рагнэйлт сквозь полуоткрытую дверь.

Наверняка ей потребовалось переступить через многие свои убеждения, чтобы даже вот так стоять на пороге.

Джошуа, у которого всё ещё был жар, но в пределах терпимого, сел на кровати и сделал неопределённый жест. Мария, читавшая в кресле у трюмо, подняла голову и отодвинула лампу немного в сторону, чтобы та не слепила глаза.

— Вам лучше, Ваше Величество? — холодно спросила Лилия, не дождавшись ответа.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Как понимаю, вы знали, что я болен?

— И не только я, — ответила она, продолжая стоять где стояла. — Вы были не слишком осторожны, когда сюда шли. В тенях Каэр Ливелида таится слишком многое.

Он недовольно вздохнул:

— Это значит, опять нужна демонстрация силы, пока кто-то что-то ещё не вообразил?

— Нужна, — согласилась Лилия. — Хотя все уже всё вообразили. Вас поразила какая-то болезнь, и общее мнение — что узы наказывают вас за убийство супруга.

— Узы наказывают меня потому, что я не преследую убийц Тео, а занимаюсь этим проклятым ритуалом, который растревожила Рагнэйлт! — вспылил он. — За убийство я бы уже погиб!

— Кто знает, — пожала она плечами. — На болезни ведь не написано, за что она. А монархи Логруса всё-таки умеют обходить магию уз. Да, возможно, Рагнэйлт и постигало какое-то наказание за убийство отца, но далеко не такое суровое, как могло. Как и за то, что они с Тео были любовниками, когда он состоял в браке с вами.

— Да не были они любовниками! — Джошуа осёкся и поправился: — Хорошо, один раз были, но это случилось в самом начале нашего с ним брака, и Рагнэйлт со мной за это расплатилась. Но потом — нет.

— У нас считают по-другому, — заметила Лилия.

— Он был её фаворитом, но не любовником, — устало сказал он. — Вот вы ведь тоже были фавориткой Рагнэйлт, правда? Но при этом не её любовницей?

Лилия немигающе посмотрела на него и ответила:

— Не потому, что не хотела.

Он застонал и откинулся обратно на подушки, ничего ей не отвечая.

— Как у вас всё сложно во взаимоотношениях, — проговорила Мария, открывая следующее письмо.

— Её Величество была восхитительна, — сквозь зубы произнесла Лилия. — Если мы установили этот факт, вы можете наконец покинуть её спальню? У вас обоих есть покои в Каэр Ливелиде.

— Позже, — пообещал Джошуа. — Если кому-то не понравилось, как я сюда иду, то ещё больше не понравится, как возвращаюсь. Дайте прийти в себя. О! Кстати о моих покоях, можете принести оттудамою дорожную сумку? Я понял, что не ел нормальной еды со вчера, а это вообще способствует выздоровлению.

Она одарила его многозначительным взглядом:

— Ваше Величество, вы прекрасно знаете, какая «нормальная еда» вам сейчас нужна.

— Спасибо, но никакой логрусской диеты из рабов, — твёрдо отказался он. — Или… вы предлагаете свою помощь?

Мария с интересом наблюдала, как Лилия аж отшатнулась. Распитие крови между вампирами означало многое — но в первую очередь этим можно было подчинить или убить, если речь не шла о супругах, конечно же. Не говоря уже об интимной стороне вопроса, и, судя по тому, как потемнело от возмущения лицо Лилии, Джошуа серьёзно стоило бы подумать, у кого и что он спрашивает.

Впрочем, может быть, он и подумал.

— Да ладно вам, Лилия, — устало вздохнул он. — Вы же первая мне присягнули. Имейте ко мне хоть немного доверия. И помните, что я не рос в Логрусе. Для меня пить кровь — это прежде всего пить кровь. Обещаю, ничего больше я в это не вложу. Равно как и не причиню вам вреда.

Взгляд вампирши метнулся к Марии, но та покачала головой:

— О нет, я уже свою лепту внесла лечением. И, между прочим, тоже не откажусь от человеческой еды, раз у Его Величества ещё не кончились запасы. Обычно мне и этого не нужно, но прошлая ночь выдалась изнурительной.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Лилия. — Но взамен я попрошу вас покинуть спальню Её Величества.

— Закономерная просьба, — Джошуа не без труда поднялся на ноги. — Пойдёмте, Мария?

Она кивнула и тоже встала, забирая с собой все бумагии лампу. Та, качаясь в её руке, бросала неровные блики на стены, и в этом свете Мария увидела, как, выйдя за порог, Джошуа склонился к руке Лилии, словно для поцелуя. Только держала она руку запястьем вверх, и блеснувшие белым зубы вскрыли это запястье, а глотки в наступившей тишине звучали оглушительно громко.

Но Джошуа выпрямился очень быстро, и Лилия посмотрела на него со смешанными чувствами.

— Надеюсь, вы в принципе хотя бы умеете пить правильно? — спросила она, похоже, с жалостью.

— Это не очень-то ваше дело, — мягко заметил он. Голос у него заметно окреп. — Но я отвечу: умею, и вы не посадили на престол короля, который даже не знает, как в Логрусе пьют кровь. Но, думаю, логрийское невежество нам всем сейчас будет уместнее.

Она помедлила и кивнула:

— Я принесу вашу сумку с едой, Ваше Величество.

***

Мария ещё раз оглядела коридор, в котором успокаивались тени. Никто посторонний комнаты королевы Рагнэйлт не потревожил.

— Ну что, был там кто-то? — окликнул её голос Джошуа изнутри.

— Нет, — ответила она, и тени успокоились окончательно. — Послышалось, вероятно.

Тени шевельнулись снова — но на сей раз присутствие враждебным не было; это возвращалась Лилия.

Их взгляды встретились в тёмном коридоре, и вампирша нахмурилась:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Охраняю мир и покой, — раздвинула губы в улыбке Мария. — Вы принесли сумку, я вижу? Пойдёмте.

Лилия потянулась вперёд, почти коснулась её локтя, но Мария быстрым движением уклонилась. Ещё только не хватало — сейчас, когда вампирша уже достаточно пришла в себя, если судить по постоянному слабому облаку гламура вокруг неё. Мария не обманывалась, что она в Каэр Ливелиде в безопасности.

— Постойте, — сказала Лилия. — Я только хотела спросить. Вы уже долго здесь. Что вы знаете о том, кто убил королеву Рагнэйлт? Хоть намекните мне.

Мария прищурилась, оценивая, какой информацией стоит делиться, а какой — нет. Вампирша напротив неё горела мрачной жаждой действовать, отомстить тем, кто повинен в её несчастьях.

— Её не убивали, — негромко, осторожно, успокоительно проговорила Мария. — Магия не искажена. В документах нет и намёка. Ничьи чувства и эмоции не наводили на мысль об угрозе. Никто не убивал Рагнэйлт, Лилия.

Как она и опасалась, губы вампирши зло скривились:

— Вы лжёте. Или вас удалось провести. Я сказала вам в первую же ночь — королева никогда не покончила бы с собой.

— Но она сама вышла под солнце, — покачала головой Мария. — Я не лгу. Просто, значит, у неё была причина так поступить.

— Нет! — яростно выкрикнула Лилия. — У неё не могло быть таких причин! Она любила жизнь! И прожила бы ещё века! Тысячелетия! Вы бесполезны, фэйри! Ваш суд зря вас сюда прислал! Но я найду убийцу сама, если придётся!

Мария посмотрела на неё с печалью. Она ожидала, что так будет, но всё же надеялась на другую реакцию.

Дверь покоев Рагнэйлт приоткрылась — шум привлёк внимание Джошуа.

— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовался он, глядя на них обеих и не подавая виду, сколько успел расслышать.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — негромко ответила фэйри одновременно с тем, как Лилия выплюнула:

— Конечно, нет!

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга.

— Всё будет хорошо, — с нажимом сказала Мария. — Но если мы сейчас вернёмся к задачам, которые на себя взяли. У нас есть комната с ритуалом, его необходимо или завершить, или обезвредить. После чего можно будет решать всё остальное.

— «После» не получится, — возразила Лилия. — Завтра Его Величество соберёт свою первую официальную большую аудиенцию — и если нужно опять помочь всех оповестить, то я готова прямо сейчас.

— Не трудитесь, — вздохнул Джошуа. — Логрус чудесным образом пытается меня убить и наполнить силой одновременно. В этот раз я оповещу всех и сам. Но аудиенция обязательна? Давайте я поражу всех каким-нибудь другим, не настолько времязатратным способом. Починю этот чёртов замок в тех местах, где он обвалился, в конце концов.

— Аудиенция обязательна, — сказала ему Лилия. — Потому что шпионы доложили — от Границы к Каэр Ливелиду движется человеческая женщина под флагом посла. Как я понимаю, Логрия наконец хочет с вами поговорить.

— О, — он на мгновение запнулся. — Письмо, верно… я уже и забыл, что его отправил. Быстро они ответили. Надеюсь, на посланницу ещё не напали?

— Она отбилась, — сухо сообщила Лилия. — После чего мои шпионы о ней и узнали. Теперь её охраняют.

— Логрусское гостеприимство, — кивнул Джошуа. — Мария, а на вас тоже нападали, когда вы сюда прибыли?

— Я тоже способна себя защитить, — ответила она. — Может быть, не будем здесь стоять и пойдём внутрь?

— Идите лучше в комнату с ритуалом, — процедила Лилия. — Не оскверняйте покои королевы человеческой трапезой. К тому же я велела Саладину прийти именно туда.

Джошуа потёр лоб:

— Лилия, как же вы… Хорошо. Дайте хотя бы забрать кувшин с водой. Правда, не понимаю, почему вам кажется, что устраивать из той комнаты проходной двор — лучше, чем трапезную из этих покоев. Рагнэйлтв ней вообще-то творила тайную магию.

— Сейчас там только остатки ритуалов, которые и так придётся извести. Это не то же самое, — Лилия подала ему сумку. — Поторопитесь… Ваше Величество. Особенно если волнуетесь, что Саладин сделает что-то с магией той комнаты раньше, чем вы туда вернётесь.

И она исчезла. Оттуда, где она только что была, дохнуло стылым воздухом, но недостаточно, чтобы Марии или Джошуа стало холодно.

— Вина, я так думаю, у неё просить бесполезно, — тоскливо пробормотал он и пошёл за водой.

***

Саладин, надо сказать, ничего с магией Рагнэйлт не сделал, хотя пришёл первым. Он вообще поступил благоразумно: не стал входить в комнату. Мария одобрительно ему кивнула, чувствуя, что он даже не пытался прощупать ритуал внутри. Конечно, это было не столько почтением к нынешнему монарху, сколько здравым нежеланием трогать хоть как-то нестабильную магию, но всё равно.

— Саладин, — не глядя на него, Джошуа передал кувшин с водой Марии, открыл дверь и вошёл. Кровь Лилии определённо ему помогла: шагал он твёрдо, а румянец у него даже походил на здоровый. — С хорошими новостями, надеюсь? Вы собрали отряд и готовы выдвигаться?

— Именно так, Ваше Величество, — склонил голову вампир, следуя за ним. — Я собрал тех, кому мог довериться, и мы ждём только вашего слова.

— Вы кому-то можете довериться? — Джошуа со смешком развернулся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Саладин был выше, но дампира это не смутило. — Да вы счастливец! В таком случае моё слово у вас есть. Я даже прощаю вам, что вы не останетесь на первую большую аудиенцию, которую я завтра дам. Хотите вместо этого разделить с нами трапезу?

Он вытащил из сумки яблоко и едва ли не ткнул его вампиру под нос. Саладин не отшатнулся, но гамма чувств на лице у него была очень сложная.

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество, — сказал он, наблюдая, как Джошуа выкладывает на стол свёртки с галетами. — Я… не испытываю любви к человеческой еде.

Мария подозревала, что к подобной еде не испытывают любви даже люди — но запасы Джошуа были рассчитаны прежде всего на то, чтобы не испортиться за время, которое он проведёт в Логрусе. Изысканность вкуса стояла здесь не на первом месте.

— Тогда я вас не держу, — Джошуа сел в кресло и откусил от яблока сам. — Отправляйтесь немедленно. Вы, надеюсь, уже подумали, как будете ломать защитные заклинания Камелота?

— Да, — сказал Саладин. — Подумал.

Джошуа посмотрел на него ледяным взглядом.

— Значит, сломайте так скоро, как только возможно, — велел он. — И после — жду вас обратно с Элоди. Вам что-то ещё было нужно?

Саладин поклонился ему:

— О нет. Мои действия мне понятны. Мы уходим немедленно, Ваше Величество.

— Прекрасно. Уходите.

Стоило Саладину покинуть комнату, как Мария спросила то, что давно вертелось у неё на языке:

— Вы замечаете, как всё ещё говорите всем «вы»? У вас так и не появилось этого королевского «ты».

Джошуа застыл.

— И правда. Спасибо, что обратили внимание. Ох, никудышный из меня всё-таки король… Я привык обращаться на «ты» только к тем, к кому имею право по степени близости. И даже тогда — например, я переучился на «вы» к дяде, когда оказался у него на службе.

— Думаю, вам самое время завести новые привычки, — улыбнулась она.

— Возможно, — хмыкнул он. — Не стойте там с кувшином, налейте воды нам обоим. Всухомятку эти галеты жевать невозможно.

Они ели, глядя на вспыхивающие искрами магические рисунки и письмена.

Мария видела, как сила, заключённая в них, томится, не понимая, почему её ещё не выпустили на свободу, и сознавала, что скоро она попытается вырваться сама. Но говорить об этом не было смысла — Джошуа тоже это видел.

— Хотел бы я знать, что сейчас думает Элоди, — задумчиво поделился он, сам тоже не поднимая пока тему ритуала. — Я почти ничего о ней не знаю — насколько понимаю, они с Виктором Цепешем заключили брак уже после того, как Тео и Рагнэйлт покинули его замок. О нём мне Тео рассказывал, а вот о ней — нет. Я и Саладина-то знал только по имени до нынешнего приезда в Логрус. Он тоже с ними не жил. Ох, как мне не хватает шпионской сети здесь! Лилия-то своей пока не поделится. Мне знакомы лишь те, кто хотел иметь дело с Логрией, но больше всего Рагнэйлт занималась этим сама. Вот чёрт, совсем не ожидал, что с ней что-то случится. Она ведь казалась вечной.

— Как Дракула? — приподняла брови Мария. — Потому что его тоже не стало очень неожиданно.

Он помотал головой:

— Дракула был всегда скорее неясным ужасом по ту сторону Границы, чем реальной политической фигурой. Да, я помню, он мой отец. Но это Рагнэйлт говорила с Логрией, а он никогда не считал нас достойными такого. Не представляю, что будет теперь. Самое смешное, я бы мог остаться на троне. Конечно, я понимаю как только магия вокруг меня успокоится, покушения последуют всерьёз, и всё же. Но это последнее, чего я хочу. И при этом не понимаю, кому ещё потом передавать власть. Рагнэйлт писала про законный порядок — но кому, кому? Я должен сперва изучить тех, на кого может упасть такой подарок. Поэтому, надеюсь, мы всё-таки доведём до конца этот ритуал. Потому что он потрясёт Логрус до самых основ, и, может быть, у меня появится время подумать.

Мария отложила в сторону недоеденную галету.

— Если ритуал довести до конца возможно в принципе, — сказала она. — Потому что, как вы видите, здесь не хватает последней жертвы. Чего-то настолько редкого, что Рагнэйлт, похоже, не смогла этого раздобыть.

— Нам просто надо дальше испытывать реакции магии на разные компоненты, — покачал головой Джошуа. — И если Элоди родилась под счастливыми звёздами, мы найдём нужный до того, как её приведут в Каэр Ливелид.

— По поводу этого… — с сомнением протянула Мария. — Вы думаете, разумно было отправлять Саладина в Камелот одного, без Лилии?

Джошуа отмахнулся:

— Аудиенцию организовывать ей, а Саладин не посмеет ослушаться прямого приказа короля, которому присягнул. Это же тоже узы. Но, разумеется, я не сомневаюсь, что он займёт свой отряд каким-нибудь ненужным поручением, а сам проберётся в Камелот один, поговорить с Элоди. Так даже лучше, и не только потому, что он убедит её вернуться в Каэр Ливелид быстрее, чем убедил бы одним штурмом, конечно, но и потому, что сделает это бескровнее. Признаться, последнего я бы хотел … дело не в жалости к вампирам, не подумайте. Просто я всё время вспоминаю, как Рагнэйлт хотела пощадить даже тех, кто был готов свергнуть её с трона. Будем считать, что я поступаютак ради её памяти. — Он вздохнул: — Хотя если всё-таки они опять захотят войны с Логрией, то чёрт с ней, с пощадой. Но не будем загадывать. Давайте пока лучше работать. А потом я оповещу всех об аудиенции.

Мария кивнула.

***

_Ирония была в том, что замок, который теперь стали называть Камелотом, чтобы досадить логрийцам… действительно им являлся. Саладин и Элоди не ошиблись, изучив те старые летописи и предположив, что он может тут находиться, хотя чистого везения в этом было больше, чем логики и расчёта. В замке давно не осталось ни Круглого стола, ни зачарованных сидений вокруг него, и в целом он мало отличался от тех обветшалых и частично разрушенных замков, что когда-то оказались на территории страны, которую Изначальный нарёк Логрусом, и которые облюбовала очередная группа вампиров. Города без замков им не нравились – слишком мало защиты от солнца, днём невозможно никуда выйти, если вдруг проснёшься до заката. Зато замки они заняли практически все, какие нашли, а те их обитатели, что не успели сбежать и не погибли при штурме, стали первыми логрусскими рабами. Хотя тогда век их был недолог – до основания новой Логрии прошёл ещё не один век, и пока вампиры были уверены, что весь Альбион останется их охотничьими угодьями навсегда._

_Камелот заселили вампиры, потом забросили, потом заселили другие… Они легко бросали замки, переезжая из одного в другой, и потребовалось длительное время, чтобы определённые семьи закрепились в определённых местах._

_Когда Камелот достался Виктору Цепешу, никто уже не помнил, что это за замок, да никого это, в общем, и не интересовало. К тому моменту, как в замке поселилась Элоди, старая магия давно уже ушла из его камней._

_Наверное._

_– Я была вынуждена это сделать, – в ту ночь, когда в Каэр Ливелиде начиналась большая королевская аудиенция, Элоди стояла у окна своей спальни в Камелоте, смотрела на тёмное небо и кусала губы. Выглядела она измученной, и русые волосы лежали в беспорядке. Гламур вокруг неё то вспыхивал, то пропадал. – Она не оставила мне другого выбора. То есть, конечно, оставила… умереть в наказание. Но я не собиралась жертвовать собой за чужие распри и чужие преступления. Так что я поступила, как должна была._

_Силуэт её слушателя был почти невидим в комнате, где не зажгли даже свечу. Не видим людям, конечно: вампиры, как и большинство нечисти, обладали прекрасным ночным зрением. Мужской голос тихо прошептал:_

_– Я вас и не обвинял. Ей мало кто может противостоять._

_– Да! – энергично кивнула вампирша. – Но никого это не будет волновать, верно? Конечно же, замок послали брать штурмом. И рано или поздно защита падёт. А даже если нет… Так или иначе я погибну из-за уз, похоже. Что теперь делать? Здесь нас ждёт смерть, в Каэр Ливелиде – тоже… бежать в Логрию? В Галлию? Я не знаю, можно ли от этого убежать хоть куда-то…_

_Мужчина откинул голову на спинку кресла, в котором сидел, и снова прошептал:_

_– Подождите немного… Я хочу помочь и знаю, как должен поступить, но сейчас слишком рано…_

_Элоди повернулась к нему и с явным недоверием произнесла:_

_– Вы хотите помочь? После того, что сделали, и после того, что сделала я?_

_Он очень тихо рассмеялся. В темноте блеснули золотистые глаза._

_– Смешно, как оборачивается судьба, да? – проговорил он. – Но это глупо – погибать сейчас, а я до отвращения ненавижу глупые смерти… Их было слишком много в моей жизни._

_Элоди тоже рассмеялась, хотя и с ноткой истерики. Пальцы её конвульсивно сжимались и разжимались._

_В ночи к Камелоту собирались вампиры, которые должны были вскоре начать штурм. _

***

Не сказать, что Лилия превзошла саму себя, устраивая большую аудиенцию, но воздух мерцал гламуром, скрывавшим мох на камнях и возраст гобеленов и ковров, у трона ждаликоролевские регалии, а на появившихся в зале столах были выставлены кубки.

Не пустые.

Джошуа весь подобрался, их увидев, но в этом случае традиция играла ему на руку: вампиры любили пить из живых жертв и брезговали тратить магию, чтобы перелитая куда-то кровь не свернулась. В кубках был мёд — волшебный, конечно же, его варили цверги, поселившиеся на севере Логруса несколько столетий назад.

— Это могла бы получиться достойная аудиенция, — негромко заметила Мария Лилии, вставая вместе с ней за троном.

Вампирша усмехнулась:

— Да, только Его Величество к этому не стремится, не так ли?

Выглядела она удивительно довольной. Хотя, может быть, и не столь уж удивительно: в конце концов, она и не хотела, чтобы Джошуа всерьёз занялся королевскими обязанностями.

— Не стремится, — подтвердил сам дампир, переступая сквозь тени с середины зала прямо на ступени. Болотные огни, плававшие под потолком, разом погасли, а потом засветились снова, ярче, чем прежде. Сила вампирской части магии Джошуа росла на глазах, и, глядя на собиравшихся в зале логрусцев, Мария не думала, что от них будут какие-то неприятности. Не после того, как из Каэр Ливелида исчез даже Саладин с его группой. Считай они, что Джошуа до сих пор лежит больным, — другое дело, но он вышел к ним в ауре здоровья и власти, и теперь никто не хотел ввязываться в свару. Да и на замок давила грозовая туча от начатого Рагнэйлт ритуала, постепенно пытавшегося воплотиться хоть как-то.

Джошуа сел на трон и потянулся было к скипетру и державе, но потом, поколебавшись, оставил их там, где есть. Сейчас по правилам должны были бы начаться просьбы и вопросы, но не создавалось впечатления, что логрусцы так уж хотят о чём-то говорить с их странным королём, да и он смотрел в ответ без всякого дружелюбия.

— Лилия, переходите к главному, — выдержав паузу, бросил он. — Я не собираюсь ломать комедию всю ночь.

Вампирша кивнула, по мановению её руки двери распахнулись, со стуком ударившись в стены, и всё внимание, естественно, обратилось на них. Фигура в коридоре застыла на мгновение, но быстро пришла в движение.

— Логрия приветствует Его Величество короля Логруса и желает ему долгих лет правления! — раздался звонкий женский голос, усиленный чарами. — Позволено ли мне будет представить свои бумаги?

Мария немного подалась вперёд, стремясь увидеть ту, кто рискнула приехать сюда в одиночку. Она оказалась моложе, чем Мария ожидала, не больше двадцати пяти, и, конечно, вся увешана амулетами, но, по крайней мере, без символов креста, выставленных напоказ. Светлые волосы логрийки были обстрижены довольно коротко, выше плеч. Она носила колет и рубашку в синих тонах, а поверх её кожаных панталон красовалась юбка-амазонка, оставляющая одну ногу полностью открытой. Мария видела заинтересованные взгляды, которые вампиры кидали на костюм новоприбывшей, так что, вероятно, вскоре стоило ожидать пополнения в логрусской моде. Не только женской, возможно.

— О-о… — протянул Джошуа, на чьём лице мелькнуло понимание. — Что же, конечно, Логрус принимает вас. Приблизьтесь.

Светловолосая девушка так и сделала, и подошвы её сапог выбивали чёткую дробь. Её хорошо проинструктировали, как вести себя в замке вампиров: она не позволила себе ни одного взгляда по сторонам, а дойдя до ступеней трона, встала на одно колено в почтительном, но не уничижительном жесте. Мария невольно вспомнила, как в этот зал входил сам Джошуа, и улыбнулась разнице.

— Представьтесь, — сказал бывший посол и нынешний король.

— Я Эвелин, Ваше Величество, — наклонила голову логрийка, и по пустому эху вокруг имени было слышно, что имя ненастоящее. Мария, впрочем, это только одобрила: не след при этом дворе появляться с настоящим. А ещё удивилась вопросу Джошуа: ей показалось, он и так знал эту посланницу.

— Эвелин, — усмехнулся он. — Что же, давайте ваши бумаги.

Девушка гордо задрала подбородок и протянула запечатанный свиток, всё ещё стоя на одном колене.

Лилия обернулась на Джошуа и, увидев его кивок, взяла свиток и передала ему в руки.

— Не сомневаюсь, что бумаги в порядке, — Джошуа не стал надламывать печать. — Вас уполномочили передать мне что-то, или послание я найду в этом свитке?

— Найдёте в свитке, — если посланницу и смутила его догадливость, вида она не подала.

— Тогда идите отдыхать, — вздохнул он. — Я знаю, каких трудов вам стоило добраться сюда из Глестинги так быстро.

Мария подумала, что девушка не согласится, и поняла бы её: как обычному человеку, ей разумно было бы получить ответ и уносить ноги со всей возможной скоростью.

Но Джошуа прибавил:

— Лилия будет отвечать головой за то, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось. Правда, Лилия?

Вампирша даже оскорбилась:

— Конечно, ло… Ваше Величество. Посольству из Логрии здесь рады.

— Вот и чудесно, — согласился он. — Тогда проводите нашу гостью, Лилия, и проследите, чтобы она устроилась как подобает. И на сегодня все аудиенции закончены.

Двор правильно его понял, начиная с шелестом растворяться в тенях. Всё-таки исчезновение группы Саладина и Элоди напугало их окончательно. Пока, по крайней мере.

Логрийка, поколебавшись, встала и последовала за Лилией, напоследок ещё раз смерив Джошуа взглядом.

Когда в зале остались только Мария и Джошуа, она вежливо спросила:

— Её личность для вас что-то значила, не так ли?

— Да, — согласился он. — Не столько личность, правда, сколько должность. Она не из Рыцарей Христа, если что.

— Да? — удивилась Мария. — А я думала, дипломатический корпус для отношений с Логрусом именно при этом ордене.

— При нём, — подтвердил Джошуа и посмотрел на неё с лёгким удивлением: — А вы ответственно отнеслись к своей миссии у нас, раз знаете такие подробности… Да, корпус — при ордене, но входят туда не только Рыцари. Даже в качестве вооружённого сопровождения. Впрочем, этой Эвелин никакое лишнее сопровождение и не нужно: она сама из королевских телохранительниц. Понимаете, что это?

— По-моему, там проходят службу логрийские принцы и принцессы?.. — попробовала вспомнить она.

— Да, и они в том числе, — согласился он. — Соль в том, что никто не знает точно, кто есть кто из тех подростков, которых присылают ко двору. Королевских детей скрывают с самого рождения, чтобы уберечь от порчи или обычных покушений, поэтому, когда они возвращаются, только им самим и их родителям известны их личности. И настоящие имена, конечно. Но на всякий случай в Логрии привыкли ко всем королевским телохранителям относиться одинаково. Во избежание, знаете ли. И тем, что сюда прислали кого-то из них, мне говорят: это личное. Дела не ордена или стран, но лично моего короля и меня, — он зажмурился. — Хотя он мне, вероятно, уже не король, не так ли?

— Надо полагать, что нет, — немного сухо заметила Мария. — Вы теперь сами король… Ваше Величество. Но, простите, вы не делаете слишком далекоидущие выводы из-за этой посланницы?

— Нет, — хмыкнул он. — Я хорошо знаю, как мыслит тот, кто её отправил. И с королевскими телохранителями имел дело в жизни много раз. Мой род же второй в Логрии, знаете? Опора трона и всё тому подобное. Когда я начал службу в столице, ко мне буквально приставили одного из этих телохранителей. Для совместных миссий и наблюдения за тем, насколько я гожусь для Логрии, учитывая мою суть. Он первый был мне готов указать на мои ошибки, не стесняясь в выражениях. Но, несмотря на это, мы быстро подружились. И даже войну с Логрусом прошли буквально плечом к плечу.

— О… — Мария поколебалась, но всё-таки спросила: — И что же случилось с вашим другом?..

Джошуа улыбнулся и наконец сломал печать на свитке:

— Собственно, он стал королём Логрии и правит вот уже почти сорок лет. Поэтому я и понимаю, почему у нас именно такая посланница, и догадываюсь, что мне пишут… — он заглянул в бумаги и поморщился. — Да, примерно вот на это и рассчитывал… Ладно, я знал, на что шёл, когда отправлял ему письмо. Если позволите, я присоединюсь к вам в исследованиях чуть позже: мне нужно придумать достаточно обстоятельный ответ и договориться о встрече. А потом послать бедную девушку обратно, едва только рассветёт, поскольку Логрус всё ещё небезопасен для людей.

— Вы могли бы отправить письмо магией, как и прошлое, — предложила она.

— Не мог бы, — вздохнул он. — То письмо отправлял посол Логрии. Это — король Логруса. Даже если моё положение — вынужденное, сейчас не время демонстрировать панибратство. Идите. Я вернусь, как только смогу.

***

Полночь уже давно миновала, когда он всё-таки пришёл. И сразу стало понятно, что мысли у него сегодня далеки от ритуалов.

— Я написал так подробно и честно, как мог, при учёте, что письмо могут и перехватить, — поделился Джошуа, ероша волосы. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, но вроде бы болезнь не возвращалась. Мария на всякий случай всё равно проверила. — Но, надеюсь, старый друг поймёт мои слова правильно и не посчитает меня околдованным или безумным. Хотя прямо сейчас меня больше волнует, как выпроводить его посланницу за Границу целой и невредимой. Честное слово, лучше бы её всё-таки с отрядом прислали. Рагнэйлт могла приструнить своих гораздо лучше, чем я, и то обычно это я в Логрус и ездил. Официально заключённый мир ещё никому здесь не мешал искать приключений на свою голову. А уж что начнётся, если узы всё-таки спадут… Хотя пользы от этого, пожалуй, будет больше.

Мария, молча листавшая свои записи под его монолог, резко подняла голову:

— Вы уверены? Пользы именно для Логруса?

Джошуа растерянно моргнул, потеряв мысль на середине.

— Вообще я говорил скорее про Логрию, наверное, — согласился он. — Но и для Логруса — почему бы нет? Разве это не было целью Рагнэйлт уже не одно десятилетие?

Мария оперлась подбородком на кулак и задумчиво посмотрела на Джошуа.

— Правда в том, — серьёзно сказала она, — что как бы вы или Рагнэйлт ни ненавидели вашего отца за придуманный им ритуал уз, без него, скорее всего, вампиры бы просто не выжили. Вы ведь понимаете? Всё это делалось тысячу лет назад, если не больше. Вампиры были другими. Всё было другим. Их было всего-то несколько дюжин, и цель Дракулы состояла в том, чтобы не дать им погибнуть. — Джошуа фыркнул, но она предупреждающе воздела палец: — О, несомненно, он много получил от этого ритуала и с самого начала хотел долголетия и силы. Но если бы не было уз, вампиры, скорее всего, погибли бы в распрях между собой и с людьми ещё тогда. Дракула насильно навязал им культуру, но раньше у них не было никакой. Узы очаровали их своей сложной системой и тем, что теперь что-то извне могло контролировать их действия. Звучит страшно, но они же, по сути, были детьми, только вступившими в подростковый возраст. Красивые обряды, нерушимость клятв, вечный брак до гроба — это было как раз для них. И за прошедшие века узы всё-таки помогли вампирам измениться, но достаточно ли? Я сомневаюсь, конечно, что те, древние вампиры занимались бы живописью или читали летописи. Просто сейчас эта система уже отжила своё, и, думаю, Рагнэйлт это понимала и потому хотела её убрать. Но ещё она не могла не осознавать, что первоначально это может принести её стране больше беды, чем блага. Возможно, потому и не завершила ритуал.

— А по-моему, она просто хотела свободы и добилась бы её любыми способами, что были бы в её власти, — Джошуа пожал плечами. — И ещё вы страшно романтизируете Логрус. Напомнить вам, что это хищническое рабовладельческое общество, очень мало хорошего привносящее в мир?

— Я могу напомнить в ответ, что крестьяне во многих странах, и в Логрии в том числе, живут намного хуже, чем вы, _Ваше Величество_, — сухо сказала она. — О, разумеется, я не спорю, с рабством это не сравнимо, но ведь и ваше сословие несколько паразитирует на остальных в вашем обществе, не так ли?

— В Логрии любой может сдать экзамен в орден Рыцарей Христа и получить личное дворянство, — вскинулся он.

— И это, несомненно, позволяет сбрасывать пар в котле, — согласилась Мария. — Но в конце концов, думаю, ваши крестьяне придут к вашим королям, магистрам и аристократам, Ваше Величество. И лучше тем быть готовыми измениться, как готов Логрус. Вполне возможно, что последствия будут такими же непредсказуемыми, как и здесь.

Джошуа шумно выдохнул и отступил обратно к выходу.

— Знаете, по-моему, нам обоим сейчас не до магических исследований. Я, пожалуй, всё-таки прослежу ещё за моей гостьей. А вас пока отпустит философское настроение, и вы вспомните, что пришли судить не Логрию.

Она раздражённо ударила ладонью по столу:

— Я никого не пришла судить, я хочу восстановить равновесие, как это возможно…

Но ответом ей послужил только стук захлопнувшейся двери.

Мария скривила губы и прошептала, цитируя на этот раз не Евангелия, но Пистис Софию, текст о законах мира, служивший предметом споров человеческих обществ уже второе тысячелетие:

— Не отврати же лик твой от меня, ибо я очень опечалена…

***

Джошуа снова возник на пороге комнаты ближе к закату, и на этот раз он был охвачен аурой новой магии. Мария, сидевшая скрестив ноги рядом с волшебным узором и давно потерявшая желание спорить на отвлечённые темы, заинтересованно посмотрела на него:

— Что вы сделали, Ваше Величество? Таким я вас ещё не видела.

— О, всего лишь проводил нашу посланницу, — вздохнул он, подходя ближе. — Я долго думал, как обеспечить безопасность её и моего письма, и в итоге пришёл к выводу, что лучше всего — лично. Поэтому я убедил её большую часть пути по Логрусу пройти со мной тропами. Лошадь ей, конечно, пришлось оставить в Каэр Ливелиде, и, скорее всего, бедное животное тут заживётся, но лучше пожертвовать им, чем его владелицей.

Брови Марии взметнулись вверх:

— Вы ушли бродить тропами _сейчас_, Ваше Величество? Вы думаете, у вас так много лишнего времени?

— Это было быстрее, чем вы думаете, — возразил он. — Я же говорил, тропы идут не так, как земные дороги. Видите, солнце ещё только закатилось, а я уже вернулся. К тому же, не знаю, почему, но узы на меня сегодня давят слабее. Поэтому я воспользовался шансом.

Он замолчал, глядя за её плечо, и Мария обернулась. Смотреть было на что: вокруг прежнего рисунка ритуала проявлялся новый круг из новых символов.

— Ваших рук дело? — спросил Джошуа.

— Частично, — качнула головой она. — Пока вы занимались делами политики, я нашла, какого компонента не хватает этому ритуалу для завершения. А вот теперь, кажется, вижу, почему именно его.

Он нахмурился:

— Магия троп? Ритуал Рагнэйлт среагировал на магию троп? Что же, это возможно, полагаю, хотя я и не совсем могу понять, почему…

— Приглядитесь, это интересно, — перебила его Мария. — Там в кругу много взято из разных истоков, и они касаются не только магии троп. Например, вот эти символы — не из неё, но и не из вампирской магии. Они из магии фэйри.

— Вот как? — Джошуа перегнулся через ручку кресла. — Да, с Рагнэйлт сталось бы залезть и туда. Как я понимаю, одна вампирская магия ей так и не помогла опрокинуть ритуал уз, так почему бы не попросить помощи у фэйри?

— Возможно, — медленно проговорила она, склоняясь к символам. — Потому что здесь написано о законах мира. О принятии их и ими. Это… не найдёшь нигде больше, кроме как у фэйри. И то далеко не у всех.

Выпрямившись, она вздрогнула, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Джошуа. Он подкрался абсолютно неслышно и теперь смотрел на неё пронизывающим взглядом.

— Так вот в чём дело… Мария? Фэйри приложили руку к этому ритуалу? Вы поэтому здесь?

— Её Величество королева Рагнэйлт не просила помощи у меня или моих родных, насколько мне известно, — негромко сказала она.

Джошуа сделал перед её лицом замысловатый жест:

— Повторите.

— Её Величество королева Рагнэйлт не просила помощи у меня или моих родных, насколько мне известно, — терпеливо повторила она. — Ваша магия показывает, что я не лгу, не так ли, Ваше Величество? Вам не надоело пытаться поймать меня на лжи?

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я ведь не слеп и понимаю, что вы скрываете что-то.

— Думаете, я вам чем-то угрожаю? — спросила Мария. — Тогда странно, как это я не воспользовалась ситуацией, пока вы валялись тогда в беспамятстве.

— Может быть, я тогда ещё не сделал чего-то, что вам было нужно, — предположил Джошуа. — А с тех пор, возможно, уже сделал.

Рассмеявшись, Мария повернулась лицом к узору и встала на колени.

— Ну, раз вы так считаете, сейчас вы будете просто счастливы услышать то, что я скажу. Но я не вижу смысла от вас это скрывать. Мне кажется, я знаю, какой именно компонент тут требуется.

Он встал за её спиной, и она, не оборачиваясь, знала, что у него наготове оружие или чары. Но страшно ей не было, и она уже поднималась с колен, когда Джошуа наконец уточнил:

— И какой же?

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:

— Мы были правы, нужна особая жертва. И эта жертва — вы, Ваше Величество.

Джошуа выдержал её взгляд и переспросил:

— Вы уверены в том, что и кому говорите?

— Совершенно, — кивнула Мария. — Я ещё ночью проверила: замыкание в рисунке — на кровь человеческую и кровь Рагнэйлт. В одном и том же живом сосуде. Я больше не знаю таких сосудов, кроме вас, а вы?

— Откуда вы взяли мою кровь? — тут же потребовал он.

— Вы были в беспамятстве, Ваше Величество, — криво улыбнулась она. — А я тогда уже подозревала.

— Я перепроверю сам, — пригрозил Джошуа, но она отступила с его дороги, делая приглашающий жест:

— Разумеется. Только будьте осторожней, ритуал очень легко вывести из равновесия.

Это было правдой: едва он снял перчатку и укусил палец, как вся магия в комнате рванулась к нему, словно оголодав. Письмена запульВаше Величествоовали, воздух сгустился, а Мария перехватила его ладонь, не давая капле крови скатиться на пол.

— Я же просила, осторожнее! — чуть ли не зашипела она. — Что вы творите?

Джошуа высвободил ладонь, рассеянно пробормотав слова благодарности и не сводя глаз с узора. Другой рукой он уже чертил символы в воздухе, и Мария отошла, не мешая ему самому удостоверяться в том, что она сказала чистую правду.

Через несколько минут Джошуа выпрямился и рассмеялся, почти падая обратно в кресло.

— Это до ужаса напоминает мне мою первую встречу с Рагнэйлт, — пожаловался он. — Ей тоже тогда была нужна моя кровь для ритуальной магии, собственно, воскресить Тео. Я сперва думал — нужна вся, без остатка. Но выяснилось, что нет. А сейчас как? Всё-таки без остатка?

— Вряд ли, — Мария взглянула на светящиеся письмена. — Но, если ритуал сработает, когда вы его замкнёте… это может оказаться не важным. Вы представляете, какая буря магии вырвется на свободу?

— Догадываюсь, — он поёжился. — И всё через меня, да? Кажется, моей сестре скучно одной на том свете, и она решила меня к себе зазвать.

— Может быть, она как раз потэому и не пыталась закончить ритуал, — предположила Мария. — Может быть, дело было не в том, что ей не хватило времени или она не была уверена, как Логрус переживёт исчезновение уз. Просто она дошла до этой точки и поняла, что не сможет обеспечить вашу безопасность. И не захотела вами жертвовать.

— А потом? — спросил Джошуа. — Почему она умерла? Кто-то помогал ей в ритуале и убил, когда она заколебалась?

— В этой магии не присутствует ничьей другой магии, кроме магии королевы Рагнэйлт, — покачала головой она.

Он развёл руками:

— Может, помогал знаниями, а не магией? Мало ли у нас тайных обществ, да и вон вампиры, как помните, и те стали изучать древние летописи. Вы столько времени копались в письмах Рагнэйлт — неужели не нашли ни одной зацепки?

— Ваше Величество, — серьёзно сказала Мария. — Я могу повторить вам только то, что уже говорила Лилии и что вы тогда наверняка подслушали: всё изученное говорит мне — Рагнэйлт никто не убивал. Все вокруг твердили мне, что этого не может быть, но это — факт. В то утро в покоях королевы не было ни чужой магии, ни чужого присутствия. Никто не принуждал её никаким способом. Все свои решения Рагнэйлт приняла сама.

— Да, и сделать мою кровь замыкающим компонентом ритуала — тоже, — кивнул он. — Почему? Вы хвастались, что знаете, так говорите!

— Для начала, потому что вы — дампир, — сказала Мария. — Точнее, не так: потому что вы — полукровка. Вы по определению вне правил, предписанных для каждого народа. Поэтому именно полукровки всегда служат такими хорошими катализаторами в магии, которая направлена на то, чтобы изменить status quo. И вы в уникальной позиции сейчас — вы король Логруса, Логрус послушает вас, и вы сможете довести до конца ритуал, что не удалось бы даже Рагнэйлт. Она ведь была обычной вампиршей, замыкать ритуал на себя ей было бесполезно.

— Зато она обладала силой больше моей во много раз, — лицо Джошуа снова затуманилось сомнениями.

— Это сейчас не главное, — покачала головой Мария. — Вероятно, стало бы главным раньше, но ритуал уже запитан, и вам не надо вкладывать в него свою магию, чтобы он состоялся. Достаточно вложить только себя.

Он провёл рукой над прочерченными линиями, явно раздумывая. Воздух трепетал у кончиков его пальцев: ритуал ждал, когда его воплотят в жизнь.

— И всё так просто? — спросил Джошуа. — Я — не единственный полукровка между разными народами, думаю, Рагнэйлт могла бы найти кого-то другого, если бы хотела.

— Возможно, ей просто не хватило времени, — предположила Мария. — Но всё и не так просто: кто-то другой бы королём Логруса и не стал. Но кроме того… важна и ваша магия троп. Вы знаете, как видеть изнанку мира. Вы должны очень чётко понять, что ритуал Изначального лгал природе магии и законам мира, и ритуал его дочери призван это исправить. Вы много знаете полукровок, кто был бы напрямую связан ещё и с этим?

Он сухо рассмеялся:

— Я слышу вас. Кажется, моё наследие и моё воспитание готовили меня именно для этой роли.

— Как знать, — опустила глаза она. — Я много раз за жизнь повторяла, что все законов мира не ведомы никому, даже фэйри о многом только догадываются. Но в любом случае это будет опасно. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: даже если я постараюсь вам помочь, вы легко можете погибнуть. Если вы считаете, что я хочу вас убить, то самое время вам подумать, не таким ли способом.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Джошуа. — Вот только я не нашёл способа обезвредить ритуал. И не буду спрашивать, нашли ли вы, вы же, в конце концов, меня убить пытаетесь.

Она фыркнула и ничего не ответила.

Пару минут он молчал тоже.

А потом спросил:

— А если не делать ничего?

Узоры и символы словно ожили в ответ на его слова, заискрив так, что Мария на всякий случай прикрыла глаза ладонью.

— Вы знаете мой ответ, — тихо ответила она. — Особенно если я пытаюсь вас убить. Ритуал в любом случае сработает очень скоро. Но если он не будет замкнут, если магия не обретёт нужной цели… что же, Логрус остаётся только пожалеть. Но какая вам разница, правда? Вы много раз говорили, что это не ваша страна, — она сделала паузу и припечатала: — Ваше Величество.

Ссутулившись, Джошуа махнул рукой:

— Титулом вы меня не усовестите. Вы знаете, что он мне не нужен. Я должен подумать. Хотя бы о том, как выжить и не пожалеть об этом.

— Да, конечно, — она отступила и в словах, и в движении. — Конечно, должны. Простите. Я знаю, что мне нужно, чтобы завершить мою миссию, но жертва ваша, а не моя. Конечно, думайте.

— Ох чёрт, я бы хотел, чтобы здесь был Тео, — неожиданно сказал он. — Знаете, какая-то часть меня всё-таки надеется, что он жив. Хотя это практически невозможно — я пытался дозваться его тени, но ничего не выходит, и, боюсь, мне надо бы в мире мёртвых звать. Но иногда его советы оказывались очень к месту. Даже когда он раздражённо называл меня паладином и говорил, что это потому, что я не умею думать прежде, чем бросаться вперёд. Забавно, когда тебя в таком обвиняет вампир, верно?

— Верно, — согласилась Мария с лёгким удивлением. — И странно. Отдаёт… лицемерием с его стороны, пожалуй.

Джошуа запустил руку в волосы и стиснул.

— Это не всегда было насмешкой, — тихо заметил он. — И, будь я лучше, чем я есть, это могло бы ей не стать. Но сейчас уже поздно. Просто мне жаль, что я не успел попросить прощения. Мария, я уйду сейчас. Оставайтесь здесь и постарайтесь не дать ритуалу сработать. Если поймёте, что дальше его сдерживать не можете, а меня так и нет, уходите.

— Я буду здесь до последнего, — пообещала она. — Идите, Ваше Величество. Это только ваше решение.

***

_Когда-то одна женщина расплакалась, когда ей не поверили, и спросила, неужто её противник думает, что она выдумала слова, что сказал о законах мира Спаситель._

_Когда-то другая женщина разучилась плакать и положила всё на то, чтобы никто больше не смог её предать или навязать ей свою волю._

_Когда-то один мужчина понял, что навязывать свою волю – самый простой для него способ прожить свою жизнь._

_Когда-то другой мужчина, ещё мальчишка скорее, решил, что просто хочет жить свою жизнь, но не сумел делать это так, чтобы не коверкать жизни других._

_К каждому событию в мире, малому и великому, приводило множество вещей. Чьи-то судьбы, слова, чувства сплетались, следуя каким-то планам или нарушая их, и в конечном счёте ничего не имело значения по сравнению со свободой воли поступать так, как хочется. Даже тогда, когда обстоятельства старались помешать ей что есть силы._

_Мир не был совершенен, и не был совершенен никто из его обитателей, и многое происходило из-за эгоистичного желания, чтобы лично тебе было лучше, а как будет остальным – наплевать._

_Но иногда случалось и наоборот. Вряд ли оно достаточно уравновешивало остальное, но всё же ещё долго служило напоминанием, что любить ближних своих тоже можно, независимо от того, кто эти ближние. _

_И мир даже от такого не разрушится. _

***

Джошуа вернулся в комнату, когда солнце ещё только начинало клониться к горизонту. Ещё мокрые волосы были рассыпаны по плечам, и костюм его сегодня состоял только из белой рубашки, бриджей и сапог. В руках у него был кинжал.

— Сегодня я как никогда напоминаю себе сестру, — с усмешкой заметил он вместо приветствия. — Рагнэйлт не выносила сложных одеяний. Мне кажется, она считала, что после блио мода пошла куда-то не туда.

Мария кивнула, внимательно на него глядя. Его появление не стало сюрпризом: уже несколько часов она чувствовала отголоски очистительной магии в Каэр Ливелиде: Джошуа готовился, заставляя душу, дух и тело стать идеальными проводниками чар, и избавляясь от всего, что могло исказить их ход.

Но всё-таки она должна была спросить:

— Вы уверены? Это ведь и правда не ваша страна и никогда ей не была.

— Но я знаю, что такое, когда тебя спутывает по рукам и ногам предназначением, на которое ты не соглашался, — спокойно ответил он. — Может быть, я и не люблю вампиров. Но я всегда понимал, почему Рагнэйлт хочет дать им свободу. Пусть научатся жить без магических понуканий — или не научатся, но тогда это будет их выбор, а не чьей-то чужой магии. И, не подумайте, я не планирую погибать. Логрус сейчас защищает меня, и я сделал всё, чтобы ему в этом помочь.

— Хорошо, — Мария повернулась и, пока Джошуа запирал дверь, жестом погасила свечи, которые разожгла вокруг ритуального круга. — Я сдерживала ритуал, как обещала, но он готов воплотиться. Стоит вам войти внутрь и накормить магию своей кровью, и её будет не остановить.

Они помедлили, глядя то друг на друга, то на рисунки и символы, всё сильнее наливающиеся светом и брызгающие искрами вокруг. Мария подняла руки и создала перед дверью волшебную завесу. Теперь им никто не должен был помешать.

— Что же, — пробормотал Джошуа. — Полагаю, дальше откладывать смысла нет…

Он закатал рукава рубашки, взял кинжал поудобней и быстрыми взмахами, легко меняя руки, взрезал себе предплечья. Сноровка и правда выдавала опытного ритуалиста — раны вышли аккуратные, достаточно глубокие, чтобы в круг, когда он в него вступит, вылилось нужное количество крови, но не такие, чтобы потерять её слишком много и слишком быстро. Подступив ближе к границе узора, он заколебался и сглотнул, но тут же решительно тряхнул головой.

…В дверь вдруг ударили с такой силой, что она затрещала.

— Кто-то пытается прорваться и сквозь дверь, и сквозь ваши заклинания одновременно, — рассеянно произнёс Джошуа, не сводя глаз с мерцания перед ним. — Я чувствую его, он очень целеустремлён…

— Да? — Мария, нахмурившись, посмотрела на дверь. — Странно, завеса плотная, вы не должны ничего чувствовать из происходящего за ней…

Он пожал плечами. Дверь за его спиной затрещала ещё громче. Магический круг на секунду полыхнул, и Джошуазажмурился.

— Мы слишком протянули, — пробормотал он. — Ритуал чересчур нестабилен, и не знаю, послужит ли он своей цели даже со мной внутри. Слишком мало времени прошло, я всё так же недостаточно вплетён в здешнюю магию…

Мария посмотрела на тени, пляшущие на камне стен.

— А есть ли выбор? — устало поинтересовалась она. — Обратить время вспять мы не можем. Удерживать ритуал дальше тоже. У нас просто нет времени ждать, когда Логрус примет вас окончательно, потому что тогда эта магия точно разорвёт его вместо того, чтобы укрепить.

Джошуа провёл рукой перед собой, держа её ладонью вверх, чтобы не стекла кровь, и волна свечения повторила его движение. Ритуал давал ему власть над собой.

— Вы очень близко к сердцу принимаете ситуацию Логруса, — искоса глянув на Марию, заметил Джошуа. — А ведь вам он чужд, как и мне. Ещё больше, чем мне — я хотя бы связан с ним кровью, — он поморщился. — Во всех смыслах…

— На меня была возложена миссия — сохранить равновесие или найти новое, — Мария сцепила руки за спиной. — Я, возможно, лучше всех в Логрусе вижу, какая опасность ему угрожает. Даже если вампиры многим враждебны — я не готова допустить гибель всей их страны.

Джошуа хмыкнул:

— Слышали бы вас Рыцари Христа — ведь их-то целью было по сути извести всю нечисть под корень, и я когда-то клялся в том, что приложу к этому все силы…

— Логрия и Логрус не враждуют уже пятьдесят лет, — напомнила Мария. — С тех пор, надеюсь, и цели вашего ордена изменились.

— Ненамного, — вздохнул Джошуа. — Меньше, чем вы думаете.Но я собираюсь завершить этот ритуал и потом отдать корону кому-то другому, если, конечно, ещё что-то смогу делать после завершения ритуала. Это странно, что я не хочу смерти Логруса? Я ненавидел его полжизни, но он дал мне сестру и того, кого я любил. Дал и забрал. Но я всё ещё не хочу его смерти.

— Тогда вступите наконец в круг, — мягко сказала Мария.

Джошуа кивнул. И приготовился шагнуть.

Дверь, в которую били с завидным упорством, наконец слетела с петель, и вместе с ней лопнула завеса, возведённая Марией. На пороге стоял Тео, с рукой на перевязи и пепельно-бледный. Золотистые глаза лихорадочно блестели. За его спиной виднелись ещё вампиры — Лилия, Элоди, Саладин с его отрядом. Но кроме Тео никто не решался войти.

— Не трожь круг, глупый мальчишка! — прогремел его голос. — Тебя это убьёт!

Джошуа обернулся через плечо, и на лице у него были удивление и радость. И ни следа от того глухого раздражения, с которым он и Тео смотрели друг на друга, когда только прибыли в Логрус.

— Ты всё-таки жив, — как-то растерянно улыбнулся он. — И тебе не всё равно, что будет со мной.

Тео напряжённо переводил взгляд с него на Марию и обратно.

— Мне не всё равно, — сквозь зубы проговорил он. — Твою тень для меня заперли, иначе я бы уже тебя оттолкнул от этой пакости, но я прошу тебя — отойди сам. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит.

— Я знаю, каков риск, — мотнул головой Джошуа. — Но я к этому готов. Я хочу защитить Логрус.

Взгляд Тео снова метнулся к Марии.

— Скажи ему, — попросил он. — Не обрекай его на смерть в неведении.

— Он может погибнуть, но может и выжить, — спокойно ответила Мария, становясь на шаг ближе к Джошуа. — Я ему не лгала.

— Ты лгала во всём! — вспылил Тео. — Заклинаю тебя настоящим именем, Рагнэйлт из рода Цепеш, — прекрати лгать!

Хотя он еле стоял на ногах, в его голосе была сила. И Мария зашипела, чувствуя, осыпающийся прахом к её ногам гламур. Но до того, как он сделал это окончательно, она протянула руку — и толкнула Джошуа в круг.

В ней сила тоже была. Король Логруса упал в мерцающие волны магии, и те торжествующе его поглотили. Тео, кинувшийся за ним с яростным криком, уже не успел ничему помешать.

На этот раз вспышка была гораздо сильнее, чем предыдущие. Мария — Рагнэйлт — закрыла рукой глаза и искренне пожелала удачи Джошуа Ван Хельсингу, своему единокровному младшему брату, которого только что принесла в жертву.

***

Скорее всего, только одна Рагнэйлт видела сквозь колдовскую бурю, разразившуюся вслед за её поступком. И то ей это давалось с трудом — всё-таки это была уже королевская магия, а она не имела сейчас на неё право. Творила, правда, иногда всё равно, как когда заслоняла Джошуа от наказания уз, но тот раз продемонстрировал, что цена немного высоковата.

И всё же Логрус был с ней ещё связан, да и ритуал она кропотливо собирала по крупицам не один год, так что сейчас могла наблюдать, как он воплощается.

А воплощался он в зверя. Может быть, так интерпретировало это её сознание, но она видела химеру с головой и телом льва, лапами дракона и хвостом змеи, что подняласьиз магического рисунка, вцепилась когтями в плечи Джошуа, а потом рванула сквозь него и вверх, скаля несколько рядов зубов и ища слабые места сети уз.

Рагнэйлт задрала голову, глядя, как зверь проходит через потолки комнат замка и разрастается в ночном небе над ним, а потом смотреть стало невыносимо, и она вскрикнула от боли, закрывая глаза ладонями и чувствуя, как под веками отпечатывается блистающий силуэт.

— Ваше Величество… — привёл её в себя шёпот Лилии. — Ваше Величество Рагнэйлт…

Она открыла глаза, смаргивая блики и стараясь не слышать воплей битвы, близившейся к сердцу Логруса, и увидела, что Лилия стоит перед ней, протягивая дрожащую руку. Позади неё был Саладин, который забыл защищать Элоди и теперь изумлённо взирал на явившуюся королеву. А вот Элоди не удивлялась — ну конечно, Тео ей наверняка рассказал. Сам он сидел на полу рядом с телом Джошуа, благоразумно не касаясь его и смотря, как его бьёт конвульсивный озноб.

Сквозь дверь заглядывали и остальные. Рагнэйлт улыбнулась, вспоминая, как заставляла себя воспринимать их безликой незнакомой толпой, а потом перестала улыбаться, поняв, что частично так для неё всё и есть. С другой стороны, это они были обязаны её знать, а не она их.

— Это я, — сказала она и потянулась к шпилькам, распуская причёску. Волосы гладкой иссиня-чёрной волной упали на спину. Ох. Вот так-то проще. — Не бойтесь. Мой ритуал послужит во благо Логруса, — она задумалась, насколько это правда. В конечном-то счёте должен, но… — Только отныне вам на магию уз полагаться не придётся. Они разрушаются сейчас.

Они уже разрушились, на самом деле. Созданный ей зверь яростно выдирал из сердца Логруса все навязанные ему чары, и узы погибли первыми. Кровь брата — полукровки и Странника, которого Рагнэйлт сделала жертвенным Королём — всегда казалась ей чудесным последним компонентом и сейчас сработала именно так, как она надеялась.

— Не бойтесь, — мягко повторила она, потому что они боялись. Все до единого. Даже Лилия, даже Тео. Ещё не понимали, что именно изменилось, но чувствовали, как потеряли что-то, всегда бывшее частью их самих. — Узы были нашей преградой перед законами мира. Теперь нам просто придётся жить, полагаясь только на себя. Но я вас больше не брошу. Я помогу нам понять, кто мы теперь.

Это было почти как ступать под солнце в тот рассвет — Рагнэйлт выходила под него в первый раз и на самом деле не знала, принял ли её мир уже достаточно. Но испытывала упрямую уверенность в своей правоте, в том, что годы без убийств ради крови и множество попыток найти для Логруса подходящее место должны были её изменить.

Они изменили. Она не ошиблась. Но было великолепно страшно, когда солнечный свет облил её целиком, и она улыбнулась тогда Лилии, которую выбрала своей ничего не подозревающей свидетельницей, и замерла, ожидая, оборвётся ли её жизнь или начнётся заново.

Мир выбрал для неё второе. Отвести глаза Лилии, изобразив свою смерть, после этого уже не составило труда.

Рагнэйлт опустила взгляд на своё современное логрийское платье, ужасно надоевшее ей за это время, и призвала на помощь гламур, облекаясь в белоснежную тогу, скреплённую золотыми фибулами. Пожалуй, носить серебро даже для вида она была ещё не готова.

На зубах её волшебного зверя хрустели последние остатки магии Влада Цепеша. Рагнэйлт глубоко вздохнула, в первый раз в жизни понимая, что такое настоящая свобода. Превосходное ощущение. И оплаченное очень дорого.

— Тео, Джошуа ещё жив? — посмотрим, настолько ли дорого.

— Да, — ровным голосом ответил тот.

Рагнэйлт кивнула:

— Значит, скорее всего, жив и останется. Прекрасно. Выходит, им я всё-таки не заплатила.

— Ты уверена?

Рагнэйлт подошла к телу брата и увидела, чем вызван вопрос Тео. Действительно, Джошуа едва дышал, и губы у него посинели. Зверь, пробуждённый его кровью, забрал слишком много.

— Ничего, — она чиркнула ногтем по предплечью и занесла руку над лицом брата, позволяя стекающей крови капать в его приоткрытый рот. — Мы — сильная порода, ты же знаешь.

Джошуа судорожно глотнул — раз, другой. А потом волшебный зверь — их общий зверь — удовлетворённо рыкнул и растворился в магии Логруса, и Джошуа распахнул глаза.

Рагнэйлт затворила свою рану и неторопливым движением слизала остатки крови.

— Вот и всё, — сказала она. — Теперь всё будет хорошо. Или, по крайней мере, по-другому.

***

Она отослала лишних зрителей приказом, высказанным вежливо, но твёрдо. Для больших публичных аудиенций ещё будет время, да и многое нашепчут им тени, но это потом, а сейчас стоило заняться ближайшим кругом. Который сегодня мог стать меньше, но не стал.

Лилия помогла Джошуа сесть в кресло у письменного стола, и он слабо поблагодарил её, но Рагнэйлт нахмурилась: она понимала, что не обойдётся без долгих разговоров, и не хотела вести их здесь, в своей лаборатории. Тем более не на остатках завершённого ритуала.

Поэтому в следующий момент она, Джошуа, Тео и Лилия оказались в её покоях — не в спальне, конечно. Джошуа почти упал на диван, а Тео и Лилия замерли статуями по разные стороны от него. Оба на неё не смотрели.

Рагнэйлт позвала слуг через тени и велела принести вина — о, вот по постоянному обращению к теням она скучала, в образе фэйри она всё же не могла себе его позволить.

— Надеюсь, вы добились, чего хотели, Ваше Величество, — деревянно произнесла Лилия, нарушая молчание.

— Да, добилась, — кивнула Рагнэйлт, коротко ей улыбаясь и усаживаясь в кресло. — Ритуал уз разрушен. Я воистину похоронила дело отца, теперь остаётся всего лишь дать Логрусу новое.

— Вы стремитесь к тому, чтобы мы стали слабее, — Лилия смотрела не на неё, а на Тео. — Как он. Чтобы мы превратились в насмешку над самими собой.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы выжили и полностью стали частью мира, — твёрдо сказала Рагнэйлт. Когда-то она бы могла покалечить за такие возражения. Но это было очень, очень давно и закончилось ещё до того, как она стала королевой. — Не бойся, потеря уз сама по себе не лишит тебя или кого-то другого сил. Как, кстати, и не даст сил противостоять солнцу и святой магии. Она просто позволит больше выбора. А вот познавать разницу между добром и злом нам придётся самим, как и людям.

Лилия едва ли не взвилась:

— Я не хочу ничего делать как люди!

— Значит, не будешь, — рассудила её королева, удерживаясь от того, чтобы продолжить приказывать. Для этого тоже ещё будет время.

Из тени на столе показались бокалы с вином, и Рагнэйлт, улыбаясь, отправила их своим гостям чарами. Как приятно, что больше скрываться было не надо.

— Я не лгала, когда говорила, что когда-то узы были полезны, — продолжила она, как ни в чём ни бывало. — Когда-то я считала, что ненавижу отца за то, что он навязал нам ярмо, но для нас это действительно стало способом выжить. Мои цели в этом смысле от отцовских не отличаются — только методы изменились. А вот про методы он уже иногда не всё понимал. Война с Логрией, даже выиграй мы её, ничего бы нам не дала. Человеческих стран много и за проливом, и они пришли бы за нами скорее рано, чем поздно. Людей сейчас больше, и они сильнее и организованнее, чем тогда, когда папа основывал Логрус, — она отсалютовала бокалом в воздух, словно поминая Влада Цепеша. — В погоне за мечтой о господстве мы можем просто найти свою смерть. Я же предпочитаю жизнь.

— Я думаю, в этом многие усомнились, когда ты изобразила своё самоубийство, — в первый раз за долгое время заговорил Тео.

— А я не совсем изображала, — спокойно ответила она и почувствовала, как к ней мигом прикипели их взгляды. — Это было моё испытание. Фэйри, с которыми я говорила, когда готовила ритуал, часто мне повторяли: для возрождения нужна смерть. Я должна была быть готова умереть… и в чём-то я умерла. Та, прежняя я, по крайней мере. Вы ведь понимаете, что для Логруса теперь начнётся новая эпоха.

— Если он не сорвётся с цепи, — глухо сказал Джошуа. — Господи, что я сделал… Ты меня очаровала, что ли? Вампиры живут инстинктами, а теперь, раз они не чувствуют подстёгивания со стороны уз…

— Мы научимся заключать узы обычным путём, — пожала плечами Рагнэйлт. — Без магического принуждения их соблюдать. Узы между родственниками, между друзьями, между супругами… мы уже научились с ними жить. Не думаю, что разучимся полностью только потому, что теперь нам не будет грозить наказание. Не надо, братик, ты же сам соглашался со мной в том, что надо дать нашему народу свободу воли, и я тебя к этому никаким очарованием не принуждала. Не отрекайся от своих слов теперь знаешь, что это я заманила тебя в ритуал.

— Ты слишком хорошего мнения о наших сородичах, — с отвращением выговорил Тео.

— Ну, я сама некоторое время могу послужить наказанием, — лукаво усмехнулась она. — Хоть теперь у меня не будет такой огромной подпитки, что была раньше, но магия Логруса поддерживает меня всё равно, да и прежние запасы иссякнут ещё не скоро. Я не дам логрусцам устроить хаос и перебить друг друга или броситься прорывать Границу, даже если на некоторое время мне придётся всех сковать тенями и заставить долго думать о своём поведении. Хотя вот, — добавила онас явным сожалением, — живую тьму я потеряла почти полностью, похоже. Это очень печально, она всегда производила впечатление. Но и была привязана к желанию творить больше зла, преступающего законы мира, похоже.

Тео фыркнул:

— Не думаешь же ты, что стала добра?

— Нет, — сказала она, отпивая вина. — Я просто стала… обычнее.

Её самолюбие согрело то, как быстро раздались со всех сторон протестующие возгласы.

— В тебе нет ничего обычного, — произнёс Джошуа то, что подумали остальные.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — весело рассмеялась она. — Вот от них я ещё точно скоро не устану!

Он продолжал странно на неё смотреть и наконец тихо поинтересовался:

— Ты меня настолько ненавидишь? Мне следовало догадаться… ты ведь для своего обмана даже взяла имя моей матери.

Он сидел, откинувшись за спинку дивана, и играл с бокалом, из которого не пил, но Рагнэйлт понимала, что вся его расслабленность — одно только притворство.

— Братик, я тебя люблю, — вздохнула она. — Но ты же меня знаешь. Трудно не быть теми, кем нас растили, а меня растили как всесильную наследницу трона Логруса, для поступков которой никогда не будет последствий. Мы с тобой знакомы меньше шестидесяти лет. Я не во всём смогла за это время измениться. И про имя ты не прав: я не пыталась быть жестокой. Я просто хотела сбить тебя с толку, и у меня получилось. Ты думал об имени и так и не понял, кто я.

Он долго и пристально на неё смотрел, а потом сказал:

— В отличие от Тео, да?

— Действительно, — согласилась Рагнэйлт. — Он даже пытался мне намекнуть.

— Потому что никогда не умел принимать мудрые решения, — хмыкнул Тео. — Ты ведь в благодарность за это меня убить попыталась.

Повисла пауза.

— Она не могла пытаться тебя убить! — наконец вскинулся Джошуа. — Она в тот момент была со мной и Лилией!

— Это так, — подтвердила последняя, но вся её поза выражала сомнение.

— Не своими руками, конечно. А вы ещё не поняли? — Тео вздохнул. — Это она Элоди рассказала. Правда, Рагнэйлт? Я тебе мешал в тот момент.

— Правда, — не стала отрицать она. — Ты понял или почти понял, кто я, быстрее, чем я рассчитывала, и мог меня раскрыть. В мои планы это не входило, так что пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Элоди. Но я обеспечила тебя защитой. Тебя можно было ранить, но довольно трудно было убить.

— Спасибо, — он раздвинул губы в том, что при самой великодушной оценке не походило на улыбку. — Ты очень добра. Моя любимая кузина.

Они обменялись взглядами, и невысказанным осталось многое, и почти всё из этого многого было тёмным и недобрым. Но они находились в комнате не одни, а больше никто не заслуживал слышать, что они на самом деле друг о друге думают.

— Я собираюсь уйти и очень надеюсь долгое время не видеть никого из присутствующих, — выдержав паузу, Тео повернулся к Джошуа. — Никакие узы нас больше не связывают, и, думаю, ты согласишься, что это только к счастью.

Джошуа сжался в комок. В какой-то мере, насколько могла, Рагнэйлт испытывала жалость к младшему брату. Она и ему устроила испытания на прочность, граничащие с пытками.

— Я… тебя любил, — сказал он, не так сдерживая чувства, как Рагнэйлт. Смотрел он, правда, себе под ноги.

Тео подошёл ближе, протянул руку и коснулся пальцами его лица, заставляя Джошуа поднять глаза.

— И я тебя любил, — спокойно признался он. — Узы сыграли с нами дурную шутку, едва не заставив возненавидеть друг друга, но когда-нибудь, мой паладин, я, возможно, ещё захочу с тобой поговорить. Просто это будет не сейчас.

Немного ободрённый, Джошуа без слов кивнул. И не отстранился, когда Тео со смешком потрепал его по щеке.

Потом тот повернулся к Рагнэйлт:

— Думаю, пока я уйду хотя бы из этих покоев. Ещё некоторое время побуду в Каэр Ливелиде, потому что мне надо до конца зализать раны от твоей защиты, но, прости уж, при твоём дворе сейчас появляться не хочу. Только перед тем, как уйти… я обещал кое-кому разговор с тобой, и она ждёт за дверью. Если позволишь, я её приглашу, и пусть она составляет тебе компанию вместо меня.

— И вместо меня, — подала голос Лилия. — Простите, Ваше Величество… я не могу сейчас больше вас видеть.

— Идите, — отпустила их Рагнэйлт, ловя в себе вспышку раздражения и не давая ему прорваться наружу. И приглашайте всех, кого надо.

Они молча поклонились, и Тео открыл дверь, впуская стоявшую за ней Элоди. А потом вышел вместе с Лилией.

Неожиданно рассмеялся Джошуа.

— Элоди, а я чуть о вас не забыл, — почти что весело сказал он. — А ведь узы меня толкали к вашему убийству! Да мне отца, по-моему, настолько сильно убить не хотелось, как вас!

— Лорд Джошуа, — посмотрела она на него. — Надеюсь, теперь это уже в прошлом?.. Мои узы перестали меня изводить.

— Да, мои тоже, — кивнул он. — На самом деле, они утихомирились даже до проведения ритуала. И к счастью, а то они меня на кусочки рвали.

— А… — Элоди помедлила. — Этому, кажется, помогло то, что мы сделали с Тео. Когда рассчитывались по долгам. О вас я, признаться, тогда не подумала, но рада, если всё обернулось к лучшему.

— И что вы сделали? — спросила Рагнэйлт.

***

_Хотя Тео настаивал, что достаточно здоров, чтобы проводить ночи в кресле, а не в кровати, иногда всё же было слишком очевидно, насколько это не так, и слуга Элоди укладывал его обратно под её мрачным взглядом, а потом уходил._

_Сегодня он тоже так сделал, а после, когда они снова остались вдвоём, Элоди сказала Тео:_

_– Я не знаю, долго ли мне удастся продержаться, прежде чем я снова попытаюсь вас убить. Узы ведь чувствуют, что долг не исполнен и вы только ранены._

_– О да, – он облокотился на подушку и смотрел на неё. Бинты, по крайней мере, у него красным не намокали. – Я удивлён, что вы не попытались до сих пор, честно говоря. Я могу целый трактат написать о том, как узы диктуют нам действия независимо от наших желаний._

_Элоди пожала плечами:_

_– То, что я пыталась несколько раз в тронном зале и не смогла, немного вводит их в замешательство. Но это ненадолго._

_– И правда… – он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону окна. – Я просто невыразимо благодарен Рагнэйлт за этот подарок. Как будто бы ситуация не была достаточно плоха. Но, знаете… я ведь не забывал о вас с Виктором, пока жил в Логрии. И даже искал способы всё разрешить без дополнительных смертей. У меня была знакомая фэйри из Жёлтой империи – настоящая фэйри из Жёлтой империи на этот раз, – и я спросил совета и у неё в том числе. Она мне даже его дала, и он оказался довольно прост и очевиден, но как-то я не рискнул идти предлагать вам ему следовать. Чтобы сцена в тронном зале не разыгралась преждевременно._

_– Не томите, – резко произнесла Элоди. – Что посоветовала фэйри?_

_Тео поймал её взгляд и ответил:_

_– Что вместо смерти за смерть я могу расплатиться жизнью за жизнь. Дать вам ребёнка, раз забрал супруга._

_Несколько секунд она ошарашенно молчала, а потом фыркнула и начала смеяться, прикрывая рот ладонью._

_– Прекрасное предложение! – заметила она. – И очень своевременное!_

_Он вздохнул с лёгким смущением:_

_– Да, поэтому я и не спешил с ним прийти…_

_– Вы меня не поняли, – перебила его Элоди. – За кого вы меня принимаете, залогрийскую придворную даму, которой пишете стихи о любви? Я более чем готова избавиться от хомута, что тащу полвека, только, кажется, этому немного мешает то, сколько раз я вас ударила ножом. Вы сейчас вообще в силах?_

_Тео криво усмехнулся:_

_– Элоди, вы не поверите, на что способен организм, когда ему отчаянно не хочется умирать. Только по большей части всю работу придётся проделать вам._

_Она мгновение стояла на месте, а потом пришла в движение._

_– Это не проблема, – идя к кровати, Элоди на ходу расстёгивала платье. – Я в любом случае так и предпочитаю. Постарайтесь не умереть._

_– Стараюсь изо всех сил, – он засмеялся. – Ох, как вы великолепны сейчас. По-моему, мне стоит задуматься, почему меня так привлекают те, кто меня почти убил…_

_– Только не теперь, – предложила она. – Задумываться нам обоим пока что определённо не стоит._

_Тео сел, опираясь на кровать руками и глядя так решительно, словно готовился к поединку, в котором решится его судьба._

_Впрочем, у Элоди было такое же лицо. _

***

— Ваше Величество, — Элоди повернулась к ней, склоняясь ниц. — Позвольте мне оставить это в тайне. Но мы поступили по законам мира.

Рагнэйлт несколько секунд смотрела ей в глаза, но Элоди не дрогнула и ничего больше не сказала.

— Хорошо. Кстати, — Рагнэйлт повернулась к Джошуа. — На самом деле, я ведь сейчас не королева. Я отдала титул тебе, братик, не окажешь ли любезность и не вернёшь ли мне его?

Джошуа криво улыбнулся:

— А эта формальность нужна? Мне кажется, раз ты жива, то и твоему завещанию ещё в силу вступать рано.

— Да, только это не было завещание, — напомнила она. — Вы его так восприняли, но там всего-то было написано «воля». Спасибо, что послушались и её исполнили, но теперь пора возвращать всё на круги своя.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и поинтересовался:

— А если я не захочу? Да, мне трон не нужен, но вот просто в отместку, чтобы хоть немного спутать тебе планы? Логрус признал меня королём, и я ведь могу им и остаться. Что ты тогда будешь делать, дорогая моя сестра?

Улыбка Рагнэйлт была широкой и радостной:

— Попробуй! Мы с тобой давно не враждовали, но никогда не поздно начать заново. Ты с тех пор стал сильнее, это правда, но давай проверим, а достаточно ли?

Они не сводили друг с друга глаз, и воздух между ними заискрил магией, а стены замка тихо застонали, предчувствуя, что очень скоро могут обрушиться.

Элоди отступила на пару шагов, но уходить не стала. Просто, сцепив руки перед собой, терпеливо ждала, чем всё закончится.

Наконец Джошуа сдался и отвёл взгляд.

— К чёрту Логрус и его трон, — пробормотал он. — Они мне не сдались настолько, чтобы драться с тобой. Забирай корону обратно, я отрекаюсь в твою пользу. Ты ведь и об этом написала тогда, да? Мне ещё тогда стоило догадаться, что всё — фикция.

Рагнэйлт расправила плечи и медленно втянула в себя воздух, принимая главенство над страной обратно. Вот так гораздо лучше, а то когда она заслоняла Джошуа от уз королевской магией, не имея на неё права, ей это совсем не понравилось…

— Не переживай, — сказала она брату. — У нас разница в возрасте — почти два с половиной века, и мы живём по разные стороны Границы. Ничего удивительного, что ты недостаточно хорошо меня знаешь. И моя воля не была бы фикцией, если бы солнце меня действительно спалило, а я не знала заранее, будет так или нет. Если тебе представится случай, может, ты станешь не таким плохим королём. Но пока это место за мной. — Она повернулась к Элоди, всё ещё стоящей рядом. — Так что ты хотела?

— Ваше Величество, — снова сказала та. — Я просто хотела официально заверить, что не буду мстить вам за смерть супруга, особенно теперь, когда магия уз меня не принуждает. Я и раньше догадывалась, что примерно с ним произошло, но избегала точного знания. Я ваша верная подданная и всегда ей была.

Рагнэйлт смерила её изучающим взглядом:

— Мне иногда было интересно, почему ты ничего не делаешь, — призналась она. — Даже несмотря на то, что я тебя тут же убила бы, попробуй ты устроить покушение.

— Я понимала и принимала это, — Элоди снова склонилась перед королевой. — Но, хоть я любила мужа, я не была согласна с его политикой. Мне жаль, что всё так окончилось. Тео рассказал мне, как вы вдвоём его убили. Я знаю, решение далось нелегко и вам, и ему, но Виктор никогда не согласился бы отступить. Увы, он был упрям.

Возникла пауза. Джошуа посмотрел на сестру, словно ожидая, что сейчас она посмеётся над этими словами, но Рагнэйлт была серьёзна.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Был. Если бы мы могли, мы бы его не убивали. Пусть никакие формальные узы нас не связывали, а благодарность не так высоко стояла в иерархии уз, как близкое родство, но мы не забывали, чем ему обязаны. Мне жаль, что так получилось, и я снова принимаю твою службу, Элоди. Знай: у меня перед тобой долг даже без всякой магии. И я его верну.

— Как будет угодно королеве, — и, понимая, что аудиенция окончена, Элоди растворилась в тенях.

Рагнэйлт посмотрела на брата.

— Оставайся тут, — предложила она. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а здесь тебя опять никто не беспокоит. Когда ты болел, пытались, но я отвадила желающих и тогда, и они до сих пор, наверное, раны зализывают. А сегодня никто не посмеет. Меня они боятся больше, чем тебя.

Джошуа закрыл лицо руками:

— Ты мне теперь, наверное, всю жизнь припоминать будешь, что я тебе говорил, когда не знал, кто передо мной на самом деле?..

— Не всю жизнь, — она подошла и поцеловала его в лоб. — Только пару десятилетий. Отдохни. Завтра я тебе помогу составить новые письма в Логрию, а пока завершу начатые дела.

Она вышла, улыбаясь мученическому вздоху, который он испустил.

***

Все тени Каэр Ливелида говорили с Рагнэйлт, как и она с ними, и она шептала им все вести, которые стоило знать Логрусу, а они в ответ привели её к Тео. Который, впрочем, не очень скрывался, сидя на полуразрушенной лестнице, где несколько дней назад сидел с Лилией. На этот раз той поблизости не было.

Не удивлённый, Тео приветственно взмахнул рукой, выпуская в воздух кольца дыма. Небо постепенно бледнело — летние ночи проходили быстро.

— Ты, конечно, не могла не оставить за собой последнего слова, да? — спросил он, когда Рагнэйлт скользнула ближе, без опаски выходя из-под защиты замка.

— Конечно, — усмехнулась она, садясь рядом с ним. — Но не бойся, после этого я тебя трогать не буду. Просто не все вещи стоит обсуждать при посторонних. Даже когда они не совсем посторонние.

— Да уж… — он помолчал, набивая табаком трубку. — Но всё-таки — зачем тебе это понадобилось? Вот именно так?

Рагнэйлт сделала вид, что не замечает его подрагивающих рук.

— По-моему, я понятно объясняла: чтобы завершить ритуал… — золотистые глаза Тео пристально смотрели на неё, и она вздохнула. — И не только, разумеется. Может быть, я бы нашла другой способ, будь дело только в этом. Может быть, я бы и вовсе не стала его завершать, особенно когда поняла, что будет нужна кровь Джошуа.

— Стала бы, — возразил Тео, закуривая. — Ты всегда хотела быть свободнее всех. Ты не потерпела бы узы ни одного лишнего дня, даже если это значило рискнуть братом.

Так близко к рассвету уже никто из вампиров не стал бы выходить наружу, и только Джошуа Ван Хельсинг мог сейчас помешать их разговору. А подслушать не мог даже он — раз его брак с Тео был нарушен.

— Я знала, что мне придётся взять ответственность за себя и Логрус, — Рагнэйлт провела рукой по нагревающемуся камню перил. — За то, что чувствую. За то, что выбираю. К этому всё шло с самого начала, с той минуты, как я вступила на трон. Но, поверишь ли, мне так этого не хотелось. И мне так хотелось, чтобы всем остальным стало столь же плохо, как и мне, из-за того, что я для них делаю.

— Поверю, — он запрокинул голову назад, глядя в небо. — Я прошёл через это на полвека раньше тебя, Рагнэйлт.

— И как, ты рад? — напрямую спросила она.

— Нет.

— И я тоже.

Они фыркнули почти одновременно и потом замолчали.

Где-то закаркал ворон, потом другой.

Рагнэйлт сцепила руки перед собой и пожаловалась:

— У взросления нет награды. Я понимала это, глядя на тебя. У меня сократится срок жизни. Я начну стареть, как и ты. Несомненно, и моя сила уменьшится. И всё это ради того, чтобы меня не обжигали солнце, серебро и святая вода?

Тео покачал головой:

— Ради того, чтобы нас не истребили, ты сама почти так сказала. Но я не представляю, как ты заставишь понять это весь Логрус. Они пока даже не понимают, что ты с ними сделала и зачем.

— Поймут, — пожала плечами она. — Те, кто выживут. Глупцов, вероятно, поможет вывести Логрия. Хотя я надеюсь, что их будет не так много. Логрусцы тоже способны меняться, чтобы соответствовать обстоятельствам. Вон вы с Элоди и Саладином сегодня вообще днём путешествовали…

— И стоило так спешить, — с досадой вздохнул он. — Можно подумать, я раньше твоего триумфа никогда не видел.

Она наконец потянулась к нему, ведя пальцами по щеке, как он совсем недавно у неё на глазах вёл по щеке Джошуа. Тео зажмурился и накрыл её руку своей, другой обняв за плечи. Поцелуй вышел долгим, сладким, полным ностальгии… и не слишком полным страсти.

— Ох, как я тебя ненавидела, когда ты ушёл к Джошуа, — призналась Рагнэйлт после, прислоняясь к плечу Тео. — Я была уверена, что ещё немного — и завершу ритуал, и почему же ты просто не хочешь дождаться…

— А я был уверен, что это случится нескоро, и оказался прав, — Тео зарылся носом в её волосы. — И я не солгал, я действительно его любил, — глухо признался он. — Я был с тобой, сколько смог. Но я не отрекаюсь от своих прощальных слов — судьба нам неоднократно показывала, что мы друг для друга не созданы. Я ведь даже провалил испытание, которое мне определил Изначальный. Не доказал, что достоин твоей руки, помнишь?

— Как тут забыть, — фыркнула она. — Но я готова была презреть все правила и не жалею об этом до сих пор.

— Но сейчас ты разве их презрела бы? — спросил он, и Рагнэйлт заколебалась.

— Может быть, — наконец сказала она. — Я слишком долго была одержима идеей завершения ритуала и освобождения Логруса от власти уз. И тем, чтобы помочь ему это пережить. Когда цели такие — личные желания как-то отходят на второй план.

— Вот так ты и повзрослела, — усмехнулся Тео. — И ты уверена, что не отпускала меня из-за любви, а не уязвлённого самолюбия?

— Возможно, мне просто жаль было потраченных усилий, — предположила она. — Я искала твой прах, я тебя воскрешала, я отстаивала тебя у отца — а ты что сделал? Ушёл в Логрию!

— Я ради тебя убил того единственного, кто меня не бросил на смерть, когда я был ребёнком, а вместо этого взял на воспитание, — тихо напомнил он.

— Я тоже убила отца.

Тео покачал головой:

— Он тебя не воспитывал, и ты его не любила. Да и убила ты его не ради меня, насколько я помню. Но вот наконец у нас всех есть выбор, и волшебство над нами не довлеет… я тебе ещё нужен? Вот только честно?

Рагнэйлт взъерошила его волосы и, посмотрев в глаза, сказала:

— Ты один из немногих, кого я всегда могла подпустить близко и кто не предавал моё доверие. Я всегда буду немного тебя любить, наверное. Если бы мы остались теми, кем нас воспитали, — сильными легкомысленными вампирами, которым плевать на последствия, — мы, вероятно, были бы вместе. Но мы изменились.

— О да, — он прижал её к себе и отпустил. — Прости, в этот раз я правда не останусь. Я устал и от Логрии, и от Логруса. Попытаю счастья в Галлии, наверное, а если и там не найду — отправлюсь дальше. Я знал в Логрии одну женщину, ты её, наверное, не помнишь, так вот, её семья была родом из Жёлтой империи. Мне давно хотелось на неё посмотреть.

— Морское путешествие, — Рагнэйлт показательно содрогнулась. — Слишком много текущей воды, Тео.

— Теперь должно быть легче, — он улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь тебе писать.

— Какая удивительно человеческая привычка. Надеюсь, хотя бы пришлёшь письма через тени, а не голубиной почтой?

Он с насмешкой воздел руки:

— Никакой голубь тут не выдержит и пяти минут. Конечно, через тени.

— Пиши мне о том, чем сейчас живут страны, в которые тебя занесёт, — радостно предложила Рагнэйлт, зажигаясь идеей. — Может быть, мне это поможет установить новые порядки в Логрусе!

— Договорились. — Усмехнувшись, он напомнил: — А ещё тебе придётся заняться вопросом людей-рабов в Логрусе. Давно пора, сама знаешь.

— А то я уже не начала, — фыркнула она. — Ещё даже до инсценировки своей смерти, а пока «читала письма Рагнэйлт и расследовала её убийство», столько нового набросала. Думаешь, без этого законы мира меня бы приняли? С королевы всё-таки спрос побольше, чем с обычного вампира. Но сейчас я просто пойду поговорю ещё кое с кем. И наконец оставлю тебя в покое, как ты хотел!

— Да уж, действительно, жду не дождусь, — шутливо проворчал Тео. А потом, когда она встала, сказал уже серьёзно: — Говори с Лилией помягче. Ты её очень обидела.

***

Это Рагнэйлт знала и без него. Поэтому, скользя тенями к покоям Лилии, послала вперёд предупреждение и мягкий вопрос, можно ли ей войти.

Ответа она не услышала. Но двери были не заперты, когда она подошла, и Лилия сидела спиной к ней, глядя на себя в зеркало.

— Прости меня, — с порога сказала Рагнэйлт. — Но, если бы не поверила ты, не поверил бы никто, а у меня не было времени на убеждения. Ритуал мог вырваться из-под моей власти, промедли я ещё немного.

Лилия растерялась, это легко читалось на лице её отражения. Рагнэйлт не помнила точно, но, возможно, то был первый раз, когда она слышала, как её королева просит у неё прощения. Тем менее она опустила глаза в пол и сказала:

— Вам не за что извиняться, Ваше Величество. Вы были в своём праве.

— Конечно, есть, — Рагнэйлт обошла кресло сбоку и теперь внимательносмотрела на Лилию. — А в своём праве сейчас ты, когда на меня злишься. Я с тобой играла, и это после того, как ты полвека все силы тратила на то, чтобы помочь мне сделать Логрус таким, каким я хочу его видеть. В какой-нибудь другой раз, обещаю, мы будем играть с тобой вместе против всех. Просто не в этот.

— Тео понял, кто вы, — Лилия не поднимала на неё глаз. — А я — нет. Вам доставляло удовольствие видеть, как я мучаюсь?

Рагнэйлт вздохнула:

— Ты мне сейчас, должно быть, не поверишь, но как раз обманывать тебя мне было неприятно. А что до того, чтобы понять, кто я… ты хорошо меня знаешь, Лилия, но и я знаю тебя не хуже. Поэтому и смогла сыграть на твоих слабостях. Сделка с фэйри была фактически ради тебя — ты слишком веришь печатям на бумагах, поэтому я сразу подумала, что подделывать ничего нельзя, нужно обязательно раздобыть подлинники. Я втайне вела переговоры с фэйри и так, прости — мне нужно было лучше понять законы мира и что о них включить в ритуал. И за право воспользоваться этими бумагами я расплатилась серьёзной услугой, потому что, конечно, суд фэйри так легко не дал поставить себя под сомнения. А теперь ведь многие будут сомневаться, если к ним вдруг прибудет кто-то из настоящих его представителей.

— Что вы сделали? — жадно спросила Лилия.

— Не скажу, — её королева снова вздохнула. — По крайней мере, пока тебе не придётся столкнуться с последствиями.

Лилия возмущённо зашипела, и Рагнэйлт улыбнулась.

— Я всё-таки надеюсь на твою помощь и в дальнейшем, — после паузы добавила она. — Ты для меня бесценная находка, и ты помогала мне в моих планах сейчас, даже когда не знала, в чём они заключаются.

— Мне так стыдно из-за того, что я говорила, — пробормотала Лилия.

— О, поплачьтесь об этом друг другу с Джошуа! — рассмеялась Рагнэйлт. — Хотя почти ни в какой момент никто из вас не сказал мне ничего из того, что я о ваших мыслях не знала и так. Мы, вампиры, правдивее людей, и ты это сама прекрасно помнишь. Мне очень это помогало, кстати, потому что я по привычке много недоговаривала, но очень мало открыто лгала, даже скрываясь под чужой личиной, и меня никто так и не поймал ни при одном заклинании истины. Не стоит ничего стыдиться. Ты выносила мои капризы и помогала мне править, и, наверное, нам стоит начать писать собственные летописи, чтобы наконец увековечить твой подвиг. Конечно, несправедливо с моей стороны после всего этого просить тебя продолжать службу и дальше, но я так бы этого хотела, правда! Я доверяю тебе. Может быть, когда-нибудь и ты мне сможешь.

Лилия повернулась к ней, слушая её, и, когда Рагнэйлт закончила, тихо сказала:

— Я хочу продолжать служить вам, Ваше Величество. Я всегда была верна вам и знаю, что вы будете величайшим монархом Логруса, сколько бы их ни сменилось.

— Спасибо, — Рагнэйлт наклонилась и подарила свой третий поцелуй сегодня, на этот раз — в щёку. На секунду ей вспомнились людские священные тексты, которые она прочла во множестве за годы, что готовила ритуал; но, в конце концов, всё-таки поцелуй в щёку чаще был знаком приязни, чем знаком предательства, и не стоило об этом забывать. — Отдыхай. Завтра мы продолжим разговор.

***

Когда, сменив белую тогу на чёрное блио, она вышла из Каэр Ливелида на мост над обводным рвом, утро уже вступало в свои права.

Рагнэйлт прошла дальше, ступая на землю за мостом. Солнце всё ещё было для неё непривычно, но она подняла к нему лицо, очередной раз глядя на него и очередной раз пытаясь понять, стоило ли оно той цены, что она за него заплатила. Свет слепил глаза — Рагнэйлт подняла руку, тёмную, как у Марии Магдалины, худую, как у Марии Ван Хельсинг, и заслонилась от него ладонью.

Только тепло, пожалуй, того не стоило точно. Вампиры проще переносили непогоду, чем люди, а согреться можно было и под покрывалом или у очага.

Одно только избавление от опасности не стоило того тоже. И под светом солнца тоже существовало множество опасностей. Её ещё наверняка не раз попытаются убить самыми разными способами, и свои, и чужие.

Как символ изменения и принятия миром? Возможно, возможно.

Как символ взросления? К чёрту. Рагнэйлт всё-таки надеялась, что никогда не «повзрослеет» до людей, которые праведно и серьёзно творили иногда такое, что и не снилось вампирам, и оправдывали свои поступки тем, как они важны для их взрослой жизни.

Как символ силы. Да. Даже если Рагнэйлт была не первой из вампиров, кто мог безбоязненно стоять под солнцем, но она была первой королевой, и будь она проклята, если не научится внушать этим ужас всем, кто встанет у неё на пути.

О да. Символ её силы. Вот это — подходит.

— Здравствуй, солнце, — негромко произнесла Рагнэйлт и усмехнулась. — Добро пожаловать в мою страну.

_Иллюстрация by **[Seppia](http://seppia.diary.ru/)**_


End file.
